White Lilies
by G Ronin
Summary: Sacrifices and betrayals lead to a tragic occurrence in the resurgence of the Dynasty and the only way it can all hoped to be resolved is if two Ronins collide in an emotional battle of friendship, deception. love, and angst.
1. Chapter 1 We Should Have Called

Chapter One - We Should Have Called  
  
"How long could they possibly be?" Rowen complained as he leaned on the wheel of the red jeep he had borrowed from Mia.  
  
Sage smiled as he styled his hair in the pulled-down mirror behind the visor. "They'll be out in a little bit, Rowen. Give them some time. It has been almost a year since they've seen each other. Kento is probably begging him for some of his homemade chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes at the mental picture of Kento down on his knees, hands folded, forcing tears out of his eyes just for a few cookies. "See? Here they come now," Sage said, interrupting the image. Behind them was Kento's Uncle Chin, waving good-bye with what looked like a packet of papers in his hand. Sai obviously had given him a few recipes.  
  
Kento and Sai mounted the backseat of the jeep. Kento had a wide smile on his face. "Hey, guys, good to see you again!" he cheered.  
  
"You would have seen them a lot sooner if you hadn't been bugging me for recipes all that time!" Sai stated irritably.  
  
Sage gave a look to Rowen that seemed to say "I told you so". Rowen chuckled a little as he started the engine. "Same old Kento. How we've missed your bottomless pit of a stomach," Sage added.  
  
"Really?" Kento asked in a small, hopeful, almost childish voice.  
  
"No, not really," Rowen said, trying to hold in his laughs. Sai bit his knuckle, also trying to keep from laughing as he saw Kento's face drop in disappointment.  
  
"Well, that's four down and one to go!" Sage proclaimed proudly as they started up the street.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to see Ryo. He's probably going off the walls up in that cabin!" Kento said, nudging Sai with his elbow.  
  
Sai pushed it away and continued to look out the window. "Ryo can handle being by himself. I'm sure he's fine," Sai replied in his quiet British accent. Nothing more was said for a while as they began to go up the steep winding mountain path to Ryo's place.  
  
In the midst of the silence, Kento blurted out, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us! He probably isn't even out of bed yet!" The others in the jeep gave him a confused look. Rowen peered at him in the rear view mirror and Sage turned his head slightly. Kento fell into a bashful quiet as he saw the eyes piercing into him.  
  
"Why would he be surprised, Kento?" Sage finally broke the silence. "You did call him and tell him we were coming, didn't you?"  
  
Kento looked for a physical exit from this interrogation, quivering his eyes frantically. "Well, why didn't any of you call him instead?!" he argued, trying to remove the blame from his shoulders.  
  
The three of them grunted, sighed, or moaned as they slumped in their seats. "Kento! You were supposed to call him up! I called Sage, Sage called Sai, Sai called you, and you were supposed to call Ryo!" Rowen explained tiredly.  
  
"All right, already! I'm sorry! Jeez, no big deal!" he shouted.  
  
"It is a big deal, Kento! You know Ryo was the most upset about all of us leaving! He most of all deserves to know we're all getting back together today!" Sai protested.  
  
"Would you guys lay off me already! It's not like Ryo has anything else to do up in that big mountain of his! Besides, more the surprise when he opens the doors and finds us there!" Kento said, trying to grace his position. The others groaned a little, knowing he was escaping their disappointment in him. Even so, they could not help but smile imagining the look on Ryo's face when they'd arrive. Kento smiled in triumph.  
  
The red jeep pulled up to the driveway of the log cabin atop the mountain and by the beautiful lake. They piled out of the car and admired the view as they had done before when visiting Ryo. "Now I know how Ryo passes the time up here," Sage said, admiring the view.  
  
"Well, shall we wake up Sleeping Beauty?" Kento said, clasping his hands together, rubbing as if preparing for some large handiwork. They all smiled lightly and came up to the door. Sai knocked lightly first and stood back. The four boys still smiled in anticipation to see Ryo's face but there was no answer.  
  
Sai knocked again and, after more waiting, there was still no response. "Oh, he has to be home! Kento, this is all your fault!" Sai said atypically.  
  
"What?! My fault?! He's home! You're just not knocking loud enough!" Kento growled.  
  
Rowen just butted in with, "Why don't we just call his name so he knows it's us?"  
  
Kento's face scrunched. "And ruin the surprise? No way!" he said as he went up to the door and delivered four heavy blows to it.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming!" was heard from the inside. They beamed in relief and satisfaction as Ryo could be heard unlocking the door. The door slowly opened.  
  
Obviously they had gotten Ryo out of bed. All he was wearing was a pair of blue pajama pants and his robe thrown on, untied. His hair was tousled more than the usual for him and, when he looked up at his friends, his face was in complete shock.  
  
"Surprise!" the four said in unison. Ryo's surprise didn't leave his face.  
  
"Hey, buddy, aren't you glad to see us?!" Kento said with a big grin.  
  
"We didn't mean to wake you up. Kento was supposed to call you," Sai interjected.  
  
Ryo snapped out of his surprised daze and tried to address his friends. "Oh, I, uh... it's no big deal," Ryo said, leaning little out the door with one hand on the frame and the other holding open the door. There was a long moment of silence, and smiles were disappearing.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Rowen said pleadingly.  
  
Ryo snapped again as if in deep thought. "Oh! I would but, uh... the place is a mess," Ryo offered.  
  
"We had to pick up Kento, it couldn't be any worse than that!" Sai smiled.  
  
Ryo seemingly was struggling for another excuse when a female voice came from around the corner. "Ryo, who was at the... door." A young girl no older than Ryo walked from behind the corner to see four boys trying to force their way in. She had beautiful long blonde hair down past her waist and was tying it back with a red bow as she walked in. She was wearing one of Ryo's long red sweaters that came down to just above her knees, but wasn't wearing much else.  
  
Ryo was rubbing the front of his forehead around his eyebrows with his thumb and pointer finger and was blushing madly as his four friends stared slack-jawed at the gorgeous, underdressed young girl standing at the corner of the room. She knew this was not the right time to come out. Ryo looked back and seemingly ushered her forward to the door. Ryo was a good four or five inches taller as she came closer. He put his arm around her and blushed a little more as he tried to address this awkward situation.  
  
"Uh, guys, this is my friend Mina. Mina, this is Sage, Sai, Kento, and Rowen," Ryo managed to stutter out.  
  
She sheepishly waved to the four staring on at this scene, finally able to close their hanging jaws. "I think I just found out another way Ryo passes the time up here..." Sage whispered lightly.  
  
"We should, uh... come back later..." Rowen finally managed to throw out, yet no one said anything more after that.  
  
In a sudden outburst Kento screamed, "Ryo, you are the man!" He was met with multiple smacks in the back of the head as the others scolded his name. Mina giggled lightly and Ryo chuckled, but they still continued to blush heavily. Sinking deeper in their mistake of not calling Ryo, they let out distracting and throat-clearing coughs, trying to look away from the two at the door.  
  
Sage finally broke in. "We're, um, all going to be at Mia's today and we'd like you to join us. Oh, and of course, Mina is invited too."  
  
Mina smiled again as if thanking Sage as she turned her sparkling baby blue eyes towards Ryo. He was rubbing the back of his head with his other hand, eyes averted to the ground. "Yeah, I'll call you guys when I'm ready. We'll ride White Blaze there, he wants the exercise," Ryo said, looking nervously over his shoulder at his faithful tiger companion who almost seemed to smile at his name. They nodded to Ryo's plan, but it really wouldn't matter what he would have said, for all six of them just wanted to get away from this situation as fast as possible.  
  
Ryo led Mina back into the cabin and shut the door quietly behind him. He still had one hand on the handle and the other seemingly held against the door as if keeping back strong winds. He pounded the back of his head against the door and shut his eyes tightly. "Oh, the guys are going to kill me for this!" he said, almost whining. Mina hugged him around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He could feel she was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought you wouldn't hesitate to brag to all your friends about how you 'scored' with me."  
  
Ryo shook his head a little. "Now, I have much more respect for you than that," he said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
She looked up at him and seemingly had a disappointed face, but Ryo knew she was pretending. "You mean you weren't going to tell anyone about me?" she said in a sad, played voice.  
  
Ryo just looked down and said, "You're so cute when you pout."  
  
They both chuckled a little. Then Mina turned her head back to the side and Ryo again looked at the ceiling. "Mia is going to give me the lecture of my life once I get there," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, let her complain. She had her chance. You're mine now, and you'll do what I tell you!" A laugh escaped Ryo's mouth but the rest were muffled behind his lips. Mina also was keeping her giggles muffled inside.  
  
Outside the doors to the jeep were open, but no one was getting in. They were all just staring at each other, trying to piece together the situation. Many words were exchanged but no actual conversation.  
  
"Wow. Ryo. Who would have thought?"  
  
"Maybe we saw it wrong?"  
  
"No way! That was clear as the sun!"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"Why Ryo?"  
  
"She sure was pretty."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Are we missing something?"  
  
"Is she an old girlfriend?"  
  
"That must have been embarrassing."  
  
"Mia is going to kill him!"  
  
"Mia!" they all said at once. The situation had taken an odd turn.  
  
"Should we tell her?" Sai asked sheepishly, as if he was the only one who didn't know the answer.  
  
"Maybe she'll figure it out for herself when we get there," Rowen added.  
  
"I think we should, we have all been close this far," Sage stated lightly.  
  
"Oh, you just want Mia mad at him so you can have her all to yourself!" Kento blurted out directly at Sage.  
  
"How dare you suggest such a thing, you oaf!" Sage shot back. "I would never be as so low as to ruin a friendship for my own gain!" he finished.  
  
"Well, there must be some truth to it. You're talking all philosophical." Rowen smirked.  
  
Sage stuttered at his friends, trying to find words to defend himself. He could feel himself getting angrier and the others waiting for it.  
  
Sai, being the level-head and avoider of battles, stepped in. "It really doesn't matter one way or the other. If Mia ever really did have feelings for Ryo, there isn't anything she can do now. Ryo obviously has found someone near and dear to him. Mia doesn't have to know."  
  
The others nodded at Sai's words and entered the jeep, but as soon as all were buckled in, Sage got the first words out. "What if it isn't what we think? What if Ryo breaks this off like in a week?"  
  
Rowen looked at him ready to answer the question. "Ryo isn't like that. I doubt it was even his idea. He is a shy, bashful, and quiet guy. I think he would only go along with something like that if he really had a large place in his heart for this girl."  
  
"Ry-o is in l-ove!" Kento shouted from the back seat. "Who would have thought Ryo had moves!" he finished. The others grunted and moaned, just imagining the disgusting things Kento would be talking about for the trip to Mia's. The jeep started down the road and, despite Kento's earlier outburst suggestion that he would have to be gagged, all was silent. Most of them knew what the other was thinking. They all had interests in the opposite sex, but never would think of getting as deep as Ryo. Especially at such a young age.  
  
"Did you ever think that any of us really could..." Sai drifted off. None of them really turned to face him, but it was obvious they wanted to speak their minds.  
  
"Why are we so embarrassed by this subject? We're all guys here, all good friends. We should speak freely!" Sage said in a preaching voice. Despite the truth behind his words, the others kept silent.  
  
"I don't think it's us we're all really thinking about. It think that it's just so surprising that the first one was actually Ryo," Rowen finally stated. The others nodded in agreement as the car continued down the mountainside.  
  
"So..." Kento started, "what kind of girl would make you guys take it... 'all the way'... with?" he stated with his arms folded. They looked at him oddly. He looked back at them simply, showing that he was not going to retract his question. Sure enough, each of them were thinking of the type of girls they would give their hearts to, spend their lives with, or, as past experience would state, even die for.  
  
"She'd have to be a cheery person for me," Rowen found himself beginning. All eyes turned to him and seemingly were interested, so he continued. "I like someone that's not always so serious, can make me smile, you know?" he said as he returned his eyes to the road ahead of him.  
  
"You wouldn't want someone that's in the same mental standings?" Sai asked in a tone that would seem he was serious about his almost jocular question.  
  
"Well, yeah, but after a while things would get competitive probably, and I wouldn't want that. It would be nice if she could understand what I was saying."  
  
"I would like a girl that wouldn't be afraid to try things," Sage began as Rowen's description died out. "Not just run away from new things that take hours of badgering to get her to try something." He flipped his hair in the mirror once more before putting up the visor.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Sage?" Kento queried, seemingly ready to deliver a punchline.  
  
"And what's that, Kento?" Sage said, knowing that Kento had something droll up his sleeve.  
  
"You know, the tight dress, the long flowing hair, the huge..."  
  
Kento was interrupted by Sai. "That's enough with your little description, Kento!" The group chuckled lightly. They all knew Sai would react that way. Sai had too much etiquette in him to listen to talk that way about women.  
  
Kento took this opportunity to put his friend on the spot. "Well, if you don't like my description, how 'bout you give us one of your own?" he said with a smug look. Sai choked on air as his face blushed.  
  
"Well... I suppose, I would like a girl of my own British decent," Sai began, drifting off in his view out the window. "Someone nice, quiet, considerate... passionate..." Sai's daydream was interrupted by everyone's eyes piercing into him as if to make sure it was him who was speaking.  
  
"Passionate?" Sage asked with his one visible eyebrow raised.  
  
Sai could feel his stomach turn in embarrassment. "Well... I... if I am to give my love to one single girl, I would hope she would return it to me!" he shouted, defending himself. Rowen and Sage seemed to laugh a little, but nonetheless agreed to what Sai was saying.  
  
Kento was poking Sai in the ribs with his elbow and winking at him. "I know what you mean, buddy!" he said with a catlike meow. Sai blushed heavier and pushed away Kento's elbow so hard that it caused Kento's hand to drive into his jaw. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!" he complained with his hand to his jaw, pushing it back and forth.  
  
The car was quiet for a little while, and Kento was getting a little irritated. "Isn't anyone going to ask me what my girl would be like?" he finally exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, we know pretty well, Kento. You'll settle for the typical bimbo in a short skirt and tube top," Rowen smirked as he didn't remove his focus on the road.  
  
The others chuckled, but Kento was seemingly upset in more than the usual when his friends insult him. "I'm really hurt, guys. You really think that little of me? For your information, an hourglass figure is not the most important thing to me!" he said with agitation.  
  
Sai, knowing Kento better than any of them, knew he was hurt by their thoughts of him being shallow. "So then, what is your dream girl?"  
  
Kento smiled widely at his question. "Well, naturally she would be beautiful, but they are a dime a dozen. I want a girl with some spunk! Has a little attitude, give me a fight, watch a football game with me. Not all that soapy wishy-washy 'If you knew me you would know what I want' type stuff. I want a woman, a real woman. My woman!" Kento finished off with so much pride in himself that he didn't seem to notice that the car was quiet. His friends were impressed by how Kento knew exactly what he wanted from the opposite sex, but of course they couldn't let him know that.  
  
"So, basically you just want a copy of you in a skirt," Sage said, trying to sound unamused.  
  
"Yes... wait, no! Hey!" Kento exclaimed, scrambling to cover up. They all laughed eventually and returned to their silence that they would normally have. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mystery Girl

Chapter Two - The Mystery Girl  
  
Ryo was running his fingers vigorously through his hair, trying to force the shampoo into every inch of his scalp. His mind wasn't on that task, however, but on the embarrassing situation that occurred that morning. He put his hand to the side of the shower wall as if holding himself up, and let the water wash out the shampoo. His head beat hard with his heavy thoughts of his friends stumbling onto something he had hoped to keep a secret.  
  
His thoughts ran away from his mind as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He snapped up a little as anyone would, feeling another presence. He turned to see a concerned smile on Mina's face as she closed the curtain when she stepped in. Ryo smiled back at her and put his head under the shower again. She began to massage his back and shoulders, for she always knew when Ryo was nervous about something.  
  
"Don't kick yourself over it. I know that isn't the best way to bring things up, but it would have come up eventually," she said in her light and cheery voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I would have rather had some control over it instead of it just falling out the way it did," he responded.  
  
"Well, there is one thing that you always told me, when I was younger, to make me feel better." She put her arms around his neck, getting closer to his ear. "You always said 'No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or does, I will always love you', and I still believe that to this day."  
  
Ryo felt himself laugh a little as he lowered his head to allow the longer strands of hair to be washed. "Yeah, but you realize that I didn't know what those words meant until the past few days."  
  
Mina started to run her fingers through Ryo's hair. "Now that you understand them, do you still mean them?" she asked lightly.  
  
Ryo turned slowly and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "I know now more than ever that I will say those words and mean them... as I have always meant them," he said with his arms seemingly holding her tighter, but not too tight.  
  
Mina smiled and felt so overwhelmed at his words. She put her arms around him as well and they let each other grasp this moment. Neither of them truly wanted to let go, but it was getting late and the steam was getting to be a little too much. Mina wrapped herself in a towel, as did Ryo. They played a little as they dried each other's hair and had a conversation on whose hair was better. Mina's, being perfectly well kept, adding to her already stunning looks, or Ryo, who seemed to do only what was necessary to keep it clean and how he was unbearably attractive with it. Eventually it ended in a draw and them in each other's arms again as they got dressed for the long trip to Mia's.  
  
Mina was wearing a nice white skirt with a button-down blouse and a blue jacket that ended just above her waist and left open. Ryo wore his usual blue jeans and white tee-shirt with some odd logo on it. "I wish I had brought some formal clothes. I didn't know I was going to this big fancy meeting," she said, readjusting her buttons.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like it's a banquet or anything, just a couple of people getting together," Ryo reassured her.  
  
"I still can't believe that Mia just let you guys live there because you were all going to the same school. You met them all just like that?" she asked, trying to piece together the old story.  
  
Every time she asked, Ryo cringed. He hated lying to her, but would she believe the truth? Was it really necessary to make her live her life looking over her shoulder as the other Ronins? Ryo didn't believe so. "We just met on a whim. Mia was in a car crash, and all five of us just happened to be there to help her out. We recognized each other from school and she just couldn't thank us enough. It just sort of happened."  
  
Ryo couldn't face her whenever he explained that story to her constantly, but now a new worry filled his mind. What if she asks the others about it? The guys might back him up on it, but Mia probably wouldn't, especially considering the circumstance. Ryo felt like kicking himself, for he knew getting tangled into a web of lies was the worst thing to do.  
  
He snapped out of his trance when Mina jumped on his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, then I'm set to go! How about you, handsome?" she said with a smile.  
  
Ryo began to blush a little, then he let Mina off his back. "Are you sure you're ready for such a long trip on White Blaze's back?" And before Ryo was finished his white tiger was scratching at the door to be let out, knowing their destination already.  
  
"Quit stalling! I want to meet those guys without having to think up excuses!" she said, almost irritated.  
  
Ryo looked at her and smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like them better than you like me," he said with a smirk.  
  
Mina stuttered for a moment, as Ryo knew she would. "No! I... never, Ryo! You're... I love you!"  
  
She was still stuttering as Ryo approached and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I know, Mina, I know." Mina seemed to look on, still entranced, but Ryo just held her tighter, smiling.  
  
"White Blaze! Ready to go, boy? It's a long trip," Ryo said, kneeling down beside his tiger and scratching him behind his ears. He let out as close to a purr as he could, but, after all, he was a Himalayan white tiger. Ryo mounted and Mina got on behind him. Before White Blaze began to run, Mina wrapped her arms tightly around Ryo's waist and pressed the side of her face to his back.  
  
"You know, you don't have to grab so tightly. White Blaze is careful, he won't throw you off," Ryo said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Mina didn't budge, though. "I know, I just like to take every chance I can to hug you this tight." She giggled, and Ryo just smiled as White Blaze took off down the mountain path with amazing speed. About fifteen minutes into the trip, Ryo put his hand on Mina's folded at his stomach. The wind was blowing so violently in their ears that it was hard to hear one another, but no words were needed between these two.  
  
Elsewhere, the others were just entering Mia's mansion. Speaking in a whisper, afraid that Mia might hear, they continued their conversation. "You know, neither of them said they actually did anything. Maybe we just came in at an awkward moment," Sai said, seemingly almost defending Ryo.  
  
"I don't think so, Sai. I mean, come on! She had no pants on! And was walking out of Ryo's bedroom!" Sage stated, defying Sai's comments.  
  
"Shh! Would you keep it down! Mia might hear you!" Rowen scolded in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" a light, older female voice sounded from the hallway. The guys smiled as they heard her footsteps coming towards them. Mia finally met them in the hallway, and they all just threw their arms up, saying each others' names.  
  
They exchanged hugs and greetings, and finally little footsteps were heard running through the halls. The small, pesky, somewhat annoying little Yuli almost crashed into a flowerpot rushing towards the crowd. "Guys!" he yelped as his mouth couldn't form the words because of his tremendous smile.  
  
"Hey, little buddy! We missed ya!" Kento almost yelled across the hall. Yuli again began his charge towards them and was met by Kento's massive hands picking him up and putting him on his shoulder.  
  
Little Yuli surveyed the people and gave each of them his own special welcome, but he couldn't help but ask the same question that Mia was thinking. "Hey, where's Ryo?"  
  
At the question, the guys seemed to blush a little. Mia didn't hesitate a second in asking them why. "Why are you all turning red? Where is Ryo?" she asked, smiling in anticipation.  
  
"Um... Ryo is bringing his girlfriend, so he's going to be a little late," Sage managed to throw out.  
  
Mia smiled wildly, and Yuli's jaw dropped as he and Mia both asked at once, "Ryo has a girlfriend?!"  
  
They all just laughed at it. "He would be here with us if Kento had called, so we were surprised at it too when we heard about it," Sai stated.  
  
"Yeah, way more surprised," Sage whispered to his friends.  
  
"Ryo has a girlfriend! That is so... cute!" Mia exclaimed, throwing up her hands.  
  
"That's not cute, that's disgusting!" Yuli rebutted.  
  
"Cute?" Rowen asked at Mia.  
  
"Disgusting?!" Sage hollered at Yuli.  
  
It didn't take Mia long to topple them with questions. As each of them were about to explain how little they really knew, she asked one more. Eventually she remembered that there was food on the stove that would burn. Relieved a little, the four went into the small livingroom area and plopped down on the couches. Yuli took a seat on the floor by Kento's feet. "Do you think Ryo thinks we told her?" Rowen asked, seemingly ignoring Yuli's presence.  
  
"I think he'll be able to tell when Mia greets him with a hug instead of a slap in the face," Kento replied.  
  
"When is Ryo going to get here?" Yuli asked, nearly complaining.  
  
The four looked at each other as if that was a question of some personal stature. "He should be here any second, Yuli. White Blaze is much faster than Mia's jeep," Sai said. Yuli seemed to fondly remember playing with White Blaze when he was still living with Ryo at Mia's mansion.  
  
Outside the mansion, the tiger was reacquainting himself with all the old and familiar scents of the area. Ryo was about to knock on the door when Mina grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she said with shaky blue eyes.  
  
Ryo stared at her confused. "What do you mean? How can what be a good idea?"  
  
She looked at him then down at the ground. "This is your little circle, Ryo, not mine. I don't want to intrude on it. These are your friends, and it probably wouldn't be such a good thing for me to be there after this morning," she calmly explained.  
  
Ryo also looked a little perplexed, but it gradually became a smile. "They asked me to come, Mina, and when they ask me to go anywhere, you are coming too, no matter what," he said almost proudly. Mina looked up at him, trying to piece together what he just said. "You are a part of me, a big part, and I can't be me without you. So you see, there isn't any way you're not invited to anywhere I am," Ryo explained further.  
  
Mina didn't seem to buy it. She was still a little red in the face and looking at the ground. Ryo now looked sad himself. He put one of his arms around her and kissed her temple. She still blushed, but she was smiling. "All right, let's go," she said, still smiling at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be upset at you. They want to see those sexy legs again," Ryo said in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"Ryo!" Mina whined as she laughed. Ryo, still with his arm around her and his hand rubbing her shoulder, knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door was heard unlocking, and Mina's nervousness returned. Mia peeked her head out and her face erupted into a huge smile as she saw Ryo at the door. She ushered them in and gave Ryo a huge hug.  
  
"Hey, I'm taken now, Mia!" Ryo said with a small smile.  
  
Mia just laughed and rolled her eyes. "And who might this be, the wife, perhaps?"  
  
Mina blushed as Ryo looked at her and once again put his arm around her. "Maybe someday, you never know," he said with a growing smile. Now Mina's face was really turning red. Ryo just pulled her closer yet. "Mia, this is a very good friend of mine, Mina Aino. Mina, this is Mia Koji. She's the one that let the guys and me stay here a while." Mina bowed slightly and Mia was all too pleased to see her. After planning a day with a house full of rowdy boys grown up, a female face was pleasant to see.  
  
"I really don't mean to impose, Ryo insisted I come," she stated humbly.  
  
"Oh, don't be so worried about it! I'm glad you could come! A new face is always a treat," Mia replied, waving it off. "The guys are in the living room waiting for you, I'll be out in a minute with breakfast." Mia went on, seemingly overzealously proud at just about everything. Before anything else could be said, she dashed off to the kitchen.  
  
Ryo shrugged as Mina gave him a look that seemed to ask a question. They entered the living room and the only one who made a sound was Yuli. "Ryo! You're here!" he said as he jumped up from his seat and bull-rushed Ryo. Ryo picked him up as Kento had and had one of his usual big-brother talks with him. He played a little, asked him some questions about school and so on.  
  
Mina looked on admiringly. For someone that has grown up without a full and traditional family around him, he certainly has great parenting skills, she thought to herself quietly.  
  
Eventually Yuli had to ask where White Blaze was, and Ryo let him off his shoulder to go outside and greet him. "Poor White Blaze, he's going to drive him nuts again," Rowen sniggered.  
  
"I don't know, White Blaze seems to like having annoying little boys around him. Must remind him of his earlier years," Sage said, shooting a smart-mouth look towards Ryo. Ryo just smirked. He usually would fight back with his own quick wit, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. The only one to notice that was Sage, who seemed to give a disappointed look that said he wanted a long drawn-out battle of words.  
  
Ryo took a seat on the only remaining armchair, and Mina sat down on the arm with her hand on his shoulder supporting herself. "So," Ryo said, trying to find the right words to ask the question on his mind.  
  
"No one said anything about this morning, man," Kento said, almost winking and giving a thumbs up.  
  
Both Mina and Ryo simultaneously took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. "You know, that does bring up an interesting prospect, guys," Rowen stated with an almost sinister smirk on his face as he looked at Sage. Ryo, sensing that something he didn't want to hear was going to be said, picked up his head.  
  
"That's right, blackmail!" Sage responded evilly.  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped, and Mina's face blushed a heavy red. "You guys wouldn't!" Ryo protested.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, we owe you too much, buddy," Kento assured, trying to soothe Ryo's flying nerves.  
  
"You see what happens when you rush into things and get in too deep?" Sai lectured, almost teacher-like.  
  
Ryo just looked down and shook his head. He put a hand on Mina's knee and looked up at her, smiling. "But it was and forever will be worth it." Mina blushed a heavy crimson hue, but she smiled.  
  
This short moment was interrupted by some strange noises. "Hack! Cough! Wheeze! Gag! Good Lord! Too much sappy, lovey-dovey in the room! Can't breathe! Ugh!" Kento said with his hands at his own throat. Ryo quickly pulled the pillow out from behind him and threw it, hitting Kento dead between the eyes. The group laughed at the sound of Kento thumping to the floor. Kento pulled himself up by the coffee table and had a smile on his face, but his eyes were slanted. His face returned to normal and he leaned on the couch. "Seriously, Ryo, you really have gotten soft. What's going to happen if the Dyn - yeowch!" Kento was cut off by Rowen giving him a forceful smack in the back of the head. "Dude! I'm getting hit way too much today!"  
  
"Hey, Mina, why don't I show you around this place a little? We're going to be here a while, so you might as well know where everything is," Sai said as he stood up and waved his hand. Mina looked at Ryo with a face that was asking permission, and Ryo returned a glance that seemed to ask, 'What are you looking at me for?'.  
  
The unspoken conversation ended, and Mina rose from the arm of the chair as Sai began to lead Mina ever so slowly around the immense household. As soon as they left, all eyes focused on Ryo dead-on. "Does she know about us?" Rowen finally asked with a narrow face.  
  
"No, I didn't tell her anything about the Dynasty or us," Ryo responded solemnly.  
  
Sage looked at him with a crooked glance. "You think it's a good idea to lie to her?"  
  
Kento immediately attacked the question. "Sage, this isn't something that we easily talk about!"  
  
Rowen looked at the coffee table in thought and finally spoke up. "You know, it's not like our armor is our secret identity. We are the Ronin Warriors with or without it, we have proven that. But the situation has never come up as to where we had to hide it from others." Rowen snapped out of his train of thought and saw that Sage, Ryo and Kento were all deeply intrigued by his words. "Well, it's true. It's not like the Dynasty doesn't know who we are, or at least one can assume. It really is a difficult question, to say the least. Ryo, I would have to say this decision is up to you entirely, unless one of us has an objection to it," Rowen finished. He had now turned all cards to Ryo. Deep in thought, he didn't seem like he was going to respond quickly.  
  
"I think you should tell her, Ryo, get everything out in the open. It just leads to a larger circle of lies," Sage preached.  
  
Kento seemed to well with anger at every word. "You can't just go around babbling this out to everyone you meet! Our armor is not a way to pick up girls!" he shouted, quiet enough for only the four to hear.  
  
"Why you miserable...!" Sage trailed off. He was getting angrier by the second. The two stood as if ready to fight, before Ryo stood up.  
  
"Enough guys! I agree that this isn't a comic book superhero thing, and that we don't need to keep everything a secret... but, I have decided that the Dynasty is gone, there is no need for her to worry about it as we do, no need to be constantly be afraid that in any split second the world could be taken from us." Ryo sat back down in the armchair with his eyes shut. He really hated talking about this, he felt he was always betraying Mina.  
  
"So, what did you tell her?" Sage asked almost disappointed.  
  
Ryo looked up, his heart wrenched again. "I told her that one day, Mia got in a car crash. We were there to help her out and in return she gave us a place to stay. It's simple enough," Ryo said, looking around for acceptance.  
  
"That doesn't sound very realistic," Kento scolded.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I am not very fond of lying to her! I am not someone who makes a practice of it!" Ryo shot back.  
  
"Easy there, buddy!" Rowen tried to calm Ryo. "Considering the circumstance, we can't really be upset. We know you only had her intentions in mind, so we'll go along with it."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sai, Mina, and Mia all came into the living room and were a little surprised to see how solemn the four were. Sai, however, knew why. "So, are we ready to eat?" Mia announced, breaking everyone out of their quiet mood, Kento especially.  
  
"All right! Food, sweet food! How I have missed the smell!" he versed as he almost tackled the others trying to get to the diningroom.  
  
"You would have thought he hadn't eaten for years, the way he acts," Sai smiled.  
  
Ryo, as usual, let everyone go ahead of him, and there was Mina waiting for him. He put his arm to the small of her back and led her to the dining room, as if Sai had not shown her where it was already. 


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast At Mia's

Chapter Three - Breakfast at Mia's  
  
The dining room table was draped in a white tablecloth as usual. There wasn't much decoration to it other than that, but in the morning sun it looked beautiful as light shone off the plates overstocked with food. Down the center there was a pile of bacon the size of the pig it was taken from, there was a small plate with a stack of bread. Around the table were other breakfast meals such as stacks of pancakes and waffles, muffins, rice- balls, and biscuits. There were sides of butter, cream cheese, jam, jelly and such. There were large pitchers of milk, grape juice and orange juice. All this before the group of friends, simply put, a feast.  
  
"Is this all?" Kento said, unable to hide his smile. Mia slightly pushed his arm as he sat down.  
  
Mia sat down first, placing a napkin on her lap, and next to her was Sage, then Rowen, then Kento. On the opposite side Sai sat in front of Mia, and Mina had taken a seat next to him, for Ryo had taken the next seat and Yuli seemed to demand earlier that he sit next to Ryo.  
  
Kento was set to dig in when he was elbowed by Rowen. "Ouch! What?! I'm hungry!" he complained.  
  
"I think we should say grace first," Mia requested.  
  
"Fine. Grace. Amen. Food!"  
  
"Kento!" the Ronins scolded in unison.  
  
"C'mon, guys, I'm starving!" he whined.  
  
"Oh, go ahead!" Mia said, shaking her head with a grin.  
  
"Can I get an 'amen'!" Kento said jokingly as he piled four eggs, five waffles, five pancakes, and an insane amount of bacon on his plate.  
  
"Hey, Kento, there are other people at this table, you know!" Ryo stated, chuckling a little.  
  
Kento looked up with a biscuit in his mouth and his cheeks seemed to turn red in embarrassment. "Oh... sorry... " he said humbly, ever so lightly putting the plate of bacon back on the table.  
  
Easing his embarrassment, they let out their usual light laughs at his endless hunger. "It's okay, Kento, we know your stomach has an infinite capacity for food," Sai chuckled, reaching for the pancakes.  
  
"Well, I know how he feels, I have missed Mia's cooking for so long!" Sage exclaimed, carefully slipping an egg onto his plate.  
  
"You guys act like you don't eat at home! Every time you're hungry you're going to come crying to me?" Mia queried, trying to throw off the blushing compliment that Sage had given her. The room fell silent for a little while with the clicking and clanging of dishes being passed back and forth.  
  
Eventually, everyone had a decent amount of food on each of their plates. Mia looked over the table delightedly as they were about ready to feast. "So, now that we're all settled, what have you been up to for the past two years?" Mia questioned, clasping her hands together eagerly.  
  
The table was silent for a moment. Rowen had his fork stabbed into his waffles and noticed everyone was keeping quiet. Kento looked like he wanted to say something, but the bacon in his mouth occupied his speech at the time. Rowen leaned forward a little and pulled out a picture and laid it on the table. The group took a look at it then up at Rowen, hoping for an explanation.  
  
"You see the third guy in the back there?" he started, pointing down on the picture.  
  
They took a closer look. "Hey, he has the same hair color, the same eyes, the same face. He looks way too much like you, man," Ryo pointed out to the others.  
  
"Yep, to a 'T'. You see the woman standing next to him?"  
  
The group returned their attention back to the picture. "She looks a little like you, bud." Kento smirked.  
  
Rowen picked up the picture again and slipped it back in his pocket. "Well, she should; that's my mother."  
  
"Who was the guy?" Sai asked, turning from his pancakes.  
  
"I can't confirm anything, but as I looked on a bit and did a little research, it seems my mom was married before she met my dad."  
  
Sage looked up at him and it seemed that Rowen was more intrigued than anything else. "So, who is he?" Sage asked.  
  
"Well from what I think, he's my half-brother. I tried looking him up, but it seems he's everywhere. Residential areas of Korea, Thailand, China, the most recent is in Hirosana."  
  
Sage held out his hand to see the picture again. "You going to see if it's him?"  
  
Rowen reached back in his pocket to take it out once more. "I wrote a letter to mom about it, but she avoided the subject completely." They all returned to silence as Rowen finished. He looked around and said, "Well I spoke up, but it looks like no one else has anything to say about their time off."  
  
"Sai got a job as a cook!" Kento blurted out between mouthfuls.  
  
Sai seemed a little upset that Kento had turned all attention towards him, but he continued upon it. "It's nothing really big, I just work at a restaurant, trying to help my family pay for college and all," he said as he returned to his pancakes and toast.  
  
"Tell them about your honey bunny!" Kento interrupted. Sai blushed heavily and buried his chin into his chest.  
  
"C'mon, Sai, clue us in!" Rowen egged him on.  
  
"Well... she... I... she's just a waitress where I work," he offered.  
  
"Did you tell her you're madly in love with her?" Kento smirked.  
  
"Hey, knock it off, Kento! I just got the job to help with college! Nothing more!"  
  
Sage seemed to notice Sai was getting very upset, so he decided to insert himself. "That's really responsible of you to take on expenses like that. Rowen tried to get a job and he blew it as bad as he blew cooking!" Sage stated happily. Rowen blushed and sank down in his seat.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked eagerly.  
  
"I tried for a photographers assistant in town a while back..." he trailed off.  
  
"Tell them the whole story, Rowen!" Sage said impatiently. Rowen shook his head violently and stuffed his mouth with some waffles to keep from explaining further. Sage, however, was not about to let the story die a quick death. "Rowen was going to try out for a photographer's position to get through college. He thought he was going to take pictures of wildlife and science experiments." Sage purposely stopped there.  
  
"What did he take pictures of?" Kento asked, finally done chewing on a large piece of bacon.  
  
Sage began to laugh to himself and finished his story. "The part was for a photographer's assistant, but it was for that swimsuit magazine photo shoot! He called me up saying he was so nervous around the beach bunnies that he couldn't do the job anymore!" he finished, bursting out in laughter. Most of the others tried to keep from their giggles, but Kento almost spewed his mouthful right into Yuli's face he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey, I have more respect for women than that, you hypocrite! As I recall, the subscription list they gave me showed that you have been a subscribing member for the last five years!" Rowen protested out loud.  
  
Sage stopped laughing, and his face turned as red as Rowen's as all eyes turned to him. "I, uh... " he echoed. The table grew in laughter as Sage had the tables turned on him, and eventually he joined in the fun.  
  
The table wasn't quiet long. Kento turned to Ryo. "Your father is a photographer, right?" he asked, putting some bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Uh, yeah... " Ryo stuttered.  
  
"How has he been lately?" Sai asked, turning his attention to Ryo.  
  
"Oh, um, he's all right. He, uh... he sent me a letter a while back... yeah, once he gets done in Africa, they are going to send him to Alaska for a while," he responded, twirling a cut piece of toast in his egg yoke.  
  
"You mean he hasn't come home at all?" Rowen sat up.  
  
"Nope," Ryo replied, putting the piece into his mouth. The table was quiet again. "As far as I can remember, that's been almost seven years since you last saw him," Sage accurately deduced.  
  
"Yep," was Ryo's only reply as he cut off a piece of egg white. They all noticed that Ryo was never scant about his father. He was hiding something and they all knew it.  
  
Mina rubbed his back a few seconds with her hand. She knows, Rowen thought to himself. I probably shouldn't pry. "Hey, I know how you feel, Ryo," Rowen stated quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Rowen, you're better at handling it than I am. You got guts, buddy." Ryo grinned in response. Rowen chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah, well, I try. My mother hasn't got back from her trip from Cairo yet, so me and my dad are trying to make do."  
  
The table turned their attention to Rowen now. "Are you sure you're okay there?" Sage asked quietly.  
  
Rowen looked around, a little surprised. "Hey, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, guys, I know how to handle my father. He can be a great guy too, you know?" They returned to their food and again the short-living quiet had returned.  
  
"Well, you have been awfully quiet, and we know the least about you," Sage said, grinning at Mina.  
  
"Yeah, tell us a little about yourself," Mia requested.  
  
Mina started to blush very lightly. "I don't really know what to say."  
  
Rowen swallowed a piece of food he was chewing on and waved his fork at the two. "How about how you two met, hm?"  
  
Ryo's face blushed and popped up. He looked at Mina out the corner of his eyes shakily at her. The entire group picked it up and started to get excited. "Ah ah ah! We saw that! We saw that! You better tell us now! This is going to be good!" Kento exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat.  
  
"It's really a long story," she offered.  
  
"Oh, we have all morning! Spill it, sweetheart, and don't leave out a single detail!" Sage said with an equally large smile on his face.  
  
"I really don't want to embarrass Ryo..." she tried one last time.  
  
"Oh, but we do! C'mon! Let's hear it!" Kento whined as he finally stopped stuffing his face. It seemed the whole group was interested in hearing the story.  
  
Ryo buried his forehead in his thumb and pointer finger again as Mina looked around, trying to figure out where to begin. "Well, I live at the base of Ryo's mountain. I lived there all my life, so naturally I would see him a few times. I always saw him running past in a panic to get to school. I didn't know he lived so far away. My mom or dad always dropped me off." She drifted as she took another bite out of her egg white.  
  
"So you knew him before you personally knew him? That's cool. How did you two get to know each other?" Rowen questioned, wanting Mina to continue.  
  
Ryo forcibly cleared his throat as if saying 'that's far enough' but didn't actually say it. Mina smirked lightly. She loved how Ryo was so hidden when he was in an embarrassing situation. She waved off to the people at the table, acknowledging them that she would tell them later. However, they couldn't wait until later.  
  
"Well, I'm full!" Mia proclaimed as she wiped her hands. Sage picked up on her plan and also announced he was finished as it followed down the line. Eventually all said they were finished.  
  
"So, whose turn is it to do the dishes?" Sai asked lightly.  
  
All eyes and fingers pointed to Ryo, whose jaw dropped. "It's Friday! Ryo always does the dishes on Friday!" Kento told almost in a six-year-old manner.  
  
"Hey, I did the dishes the last time we were here, which was also a Friday! It should be Rowen's turn!" Ryo debated with the thought of all the others with Mina without him.  
  
"I'll help you out, Ryo!" Yuli shouted at the end of the table.  
  
"Thanks, Yuli, at least someone here has some decency," he coldly remarked, rising from his seat.  
  
"I'll get Kento's dish! It should have the least leftovers!" Yuli seemed to be almost cheering. The group laughed at the logical yet humorous truth. Eventually the dining room cleared out, and all except Ryo and Yuli gathered in the den. They ushered Mina to a seat that seemed to be in the center of the room and took seats around her.  
  
"Okay, let's hear the full story! We want every detail, no matter how frivolous or irrelevant!" Rowen stated enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, there was one thing you should know first." Mina paused a moment to wait for the nods of the others. "When I was little, there was this song. I'm not sure who it was by anymore, but it was titled 'Samurai Heart'. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get enough of that song. I hummed it everywhere I went, I wrote its lyrics down every chance I got, me and my Walkman were inseparable. It wasn't as popular as many of the other songs. It only came out as a single, and I couldn't find it in any large- name stores. Eventually I found it on the radio, and luckily I had a tape ready. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, I love it now more than ever because it led me to meet Ryo."  
  
Mina took a breath and the others seemed overly interested. Mia beamed as if watching two little puppies fall in love, and Kento seemed to grow ill at the 'mushy' way of explaining things.  
  
"The way it went was like this... "  
  
It was outdoor recess time in the grade school. The fifth grade was not an easy year for many, yet some excelled while others averaged. On this bright Thursday afternoon, a young girl, long blond hair braided back with a red ribbon, walks lightly and happily around the playground, humming away to her favorite song blaring through her headset.  
  
Approaching where the asphalt ended and the grass started, she heard the song slip away right in the middle. Her hair was pulled back and the headset plug was ripped out of its socket. Grasping at the fleeing cord, she turned to find her headset in the hands of Tiro, who was waving them in front of her face.  
  
Tiro was a pure jerk, brat and a bully. He had been held back a grade and was much larger than other students. Despite being almost two years older, he had the maturity of a three-year-old. He threw the headset into the air and caught it in his hand again and gave a wicked smile as his coat- riding lackey-friend snickered at every moment. "Aw, little baby girl forget something?" Tiro ridiculed in a light babyish voice.  
  
"Give those back, Tiro! They aren't yours!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Oh, yes they are, Tina Mina!" he replied with an evil smirk.  
  
"Heh heh, Tina Mina, that's a good one, T!" his rat-faced companion complimented.  
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it? So, Tina Mina, what else have you got for me today, hm?" Tiro smirked, looking her over. Mina cringed; she didn't like Tiro's roving eye looking her over so intently.  
  
Tiro reached out his hand and Mina grabbed the bottom of the skirt of her uniform in defense that he might flip it up again and show everyone in the recess ground. Instead, he easily snatched away the Walkman at her side. "Oh, why thank you! This will go great with my new headset!" Both Tiro and his companion laughed heartily as Mina blushed and angered at the same time.  
  
Immediately it hit her that her rare song was on that tape. She futilely jumped at Tiro, who held the Walkman above his head. Jumping up and down never getting closer in reach, while Tiro continued to laugh. Mina started crying, but she was so enraged she let out a shrieking cry and kicked Tiro painstakingly low.  
  
Tiro toppled over, whining in a high mouse voice, and Mina could not believe that she had done that. "Get her!" Tiro squeaked, and before Mina had realized it, the rat-faced boy had her hands bound behind her and covered her mouth with his. She struggled, but to no avail as Tiro wearily got to his feet, and they led her behind a thicket of trees out of school bounds.  
  
They threw her up against a tree and she smacked her head pretty hard against the bark, falling to the ground. Tiro shadowed over her, and his face was beet-red. "So, you think you're a tough kid, eh?! You think you're all so special, listening to your fancy music?! Ha!" Tiro took the tape out of the Walkman and held it up to her face. "This is what I think of your music, you miserable little wretch!" Tiro exclaimed as he spit on the tape and broke it in his hands.  
  
"N-o!" Mina cried as the tape unraveled from the broken shards.  
  
Tiro threw it to the ground and smashed it further with his foot and forcefully threw down the Walkman, completely shattering it. "I'm not done yet, dog! Oh, I am far from done with you!" Tiro preached as the rat boy snickered. Tiro raised his fist high. "I will enjoy every minute of this!" he said sadistically.  
  
Mina cringed again and cowered, huddling her head into her shoulder, awaiting the blow. To her surprise, there was nothing.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Tiro struggling to force his fist down upon her as a recognizable young boy held it away. "I don't know who has done what, but most likely it's your own fault, Tiro. This is too far. I suggest you back off before someone gets hurt," he commented quietly. This enraged Tiro. He swung around with his other fist and it was captured in the young boy's palm. "You really are a piece of crap, Tiro..."  
  
The boy pulled both hands forward and delivered a forceful head-butt. Tiro clasped his nose as the increasing blood flowed forward. Tiro roared in anger, but the young boy did not wait for him to finish before he let out a number of furious blows to Tiro's stomach. Tiro staggered over, falling to the ground wheezing. Eventually he slithered away with the rat boy chasing behind.  
  
"Are you all right?" two piercing blue eyes asked as they looked down at her with an extended hand.  
  
"Y-Yes, thank you," Mina replied as she was aided to her feet. The young boy bowed a little, then began to walk off. Mina wanted to stop him, but couldn't think how. He was quite handsome to her, and, after all, he risked much taking on the biggest bully in the school all to save this girl he hardly knew. "Wait!" she cried, "at least tell me your name!" The boy turned and seemed to almost smile. "Um... my-my name is Mina," she said nervously.  
  
The boy looked at her face with the same smile. She was very beautiful for a young girl. He hadn't noticed it a moment ago, but she seemed more mature than any other girl his age. "Ryo. Ryo Sanada," he stated as he turned to walk off.  
  
Mina wasn't about to let her savior go just like that. She rushed out to him and grabbed his arm and wrapped herself around it, hugging it tightly. "I really am grateful. Is there anything I can do to show my gratitude? Anything at all?" Mina asked.  
  
Ryo seemed to blush at Mina hugging his arm. "I didn't do it for any particular reason other than it was the right thing to do," Ryo said trying to take Mina's gratitude off of him. "I'm really sorry about your Walkman, it looks like it got a little busted up," he added. Mina's heart sank as she finally remembered her 'Ultra Rare' musical masterpiece was destroyed, yet she didn't let go of Ryo's arm. "You look so sad, did that have sentimental value to you?" Ryo asked in his serious way of talking that seemed to be trademark at that time.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. That was my favorite song for years. You can't find it anywhere anymore. Not in stores, not on the radio, nowhere, and it's the greatest song in the world," Mina continued on as they headed to an unknown destination.  
  
"It really does hurt when you lose something irreplaceable, especially when it comes to a great value to you," Ryo stated solemnly.  
  
"You sound like this has happened to you before." Mina looked up with shaken eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it has. I lost something that could not be replaced when I was a lot younger." He trailed off.  
  
"What was it?" she asked in reply.  
  
Ryo didn't seem like he wanted to answer. He struggled for a new topic, but his lack of social interaction left him no skill in that ability and he was stuck with a confused look on his face. "I really don't want to bother you with my life story, Mina," he said, poorly trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me anything. I owe you my life!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
This was the outlet Ryo was looking for. "Your life? I highly doubt that. I don't think that Tiro would be foolish enough to kill you," Ryo retorted.  
  
"Well, he has hospitalized people before," she said as Ryo felt relief, "but I don't want to change the subject. I could have been badly beaten, yes, but you look like you need to get something off your chest," Mina went on to Ryo's chagrin.  
  
"You need not worry about me; you're the one that needs to relax, that was quite the ordeal," he tried again.  
  
Mina looked up at him with a slanted face, almost in confusion. "You don't talk like anyone I've met before. You go to a different school in a different part of town?" she asked, full well knowing the answer.  
  
"I go to this school," he said, walking around the outskirts of the building.  
  
"Really? Me too!" Mina tried acting surprised, yet it was Ryo who was truly taken off guard.  
  
"Oh, I have never seen you inside."  
  
Mina looked ahead at the school. "Well, boys' and girls' classes are separated, and the only time we would have to see each other is outdoor recess, but you already knew that," Mina tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, but I would think that after such a long time I would have at least seen you once. I thought you went to a different school, finding you outside the bounds," he stated with a breath.  
  
"Tiro dragged me out here. He always drags the people he picks on out here. That reminds me, why are you out of bounds?"  
  
Ryo was taken off guard by the question; he never really expected to get in this deep. He knew if she continued to push, he would end up pouring his heart out to her. There was just something about her that he liked. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, or that she was a cheery person, but it was more as if Ryo could trust her. "I like to be around more natural surrounding. It's more like my home," he finally responded.  
  
"Where do you live? I sometimes see you running down the street." Mina felt that she shouldn't have said that, afraid Ryo might piece together that she had been studying him every morning.  
  
"I live in Yaminashi up the mountain path by the embedded lake," Ryo quickly explained.  
  
Mina's eyes widened. "You live all the way up there?! That's almost nine miles! You walk to school?!" she said, not caring that Ryo might figure her out.  
  
There was no threat of that, however, as Ryo again seemed to shy away from Mina's excited howling. "I uh... don't have a bus stop near me," he offered.  
  
Mina shook her head. "Don't your parents drive you at least down the mountainside? That at least would take six miles off your trip."  
  
Ryo saddened greatly, and Mina felt like she put both feet in her mouth. She didn't know why, but the look on Ryo's face said it all. Something heavy was about to be said. A nagging pang in the back of Mina's head told her that this was what Ryo was avoiding the entire time. "My... mother is dead and... my father won't be home for another two years," he explained softly.  
  
Then and there Mina's heart seemed to stop beating as the air couldn't reach her lungs. She pushed for Ryo to let this out and now she wanted to shove it back to where it came from but it was far too late. It was out in the open and the silence was deafening. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," she sighed as the oxygen finally made it to her lungs.  
  
Ryo seemed to jump on that comment. "Oh, no, don't be sorry! It's not your fault! I tend to have an air about me that makes people ask questions," he tried to comfort. Mina knew that he was trying his hardest to keep her happy, and even though they were at a young age, Ryo seemed adorable to her when he tried.  
  
Mina's cheeks turned a pinkish hue as a thought entered her mind. Ryo was blushing and scrambling to make her feel better, all the while embarrassed at the fact that she was on his arm. Should I kiss him? If he doesn't want me to, I could simply say it was to thank him. A little peck on the cheek couldn't hurt, she thought to herself.  
  
She smiled as Ryo looked sheepishly at the ground. She leaned forward and started to walk on her toes to reach her chin to Ryo's shoulder. Her lips were about to make contact with his cheek as the loud-sounding bell of the ending of recess rang 


	4. Chapter 4 More Than Friends

Chapter Four - More Than Friends  
  
"And that's it? That's how you met?" Kento asked disappointedly.  
  
"Well, that's how we first met..." Mina tried to explain as if there was something more.  
  
"Lame! I thought there was going to be something big and juicy happening!" he whined further.  
  
"Kento! How rude can you possibly be! She didn't have to tell us anything and you go on and insult her like that?! Have a little respect!" Sai cried out in response. Kento grunted in his seat as he folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"All in all, Mina, not that we're ungrateful for you telling us the story, but one would think with Ryo's reaction there would be something a little more... you know, 'notable' in it," Sage stated in a courteous manner.  
  
Mina looked down at her hands on her lap in concentration. The others were quiet waiting for her to say more. "He could be thinking of the time we first... started going together as... more than friends," she stuttered to explain. All eyes perked up, smiles resumed, and ears were ready for a story. Mina blushed at the attention.  
  
"I think what the boys are trying to gesture is that they want to hear every detail," Mia said comfortingly.  
  
"It's really long and kind of 'mushy' as some standard would say; I don't think it would be very interesting," she said, trying to back out.  
  
"Ryomeo! Oh, I have to hear this! Please tell us, Mina!" Kento pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to hold it against Ryo," she warned. The others nodded to the stipulation but really didn't care, since they would probably do whatever popped in their heads when she was finished.  
  
"This is how it happened..."  
  
Mina's parents are business associates and have to go on long trips out of the country every now and then, at least once a year. They were usually gone for two weeks. After many hours of pleading and complaining that she didn't need her old Aunt Prudence to watch over her, she was allowed to stay home alone by herself. She did quite well on her own, so they no longer required any relatives to stay the full two weeks and just checked up on Mina a few times.  
  
It was almost the end of the school year. Eleven months have passed and there was only one more until they were all promoted to the next grade. All have grown a little in the small grade school. It was after last period and the students filed out of the building, excited about the next grade and all the new classes they have just been assigned. Some received rides from their parents, others rode busses, while the rest walked home. Mina normally would wait with her friends before she would begin the long walk home, but this time she ventured over the boys' gate in hopes to see her black-haired friend.  
  
She hadn't seen him at recess for the last two days and she would usually deliberately run into him on the walk home but neither has happened. She had hoped with sixth grade being inter-gender she would have a few classes with him.  
  
Mina looked over her roster, leaning on the gate and waited patiently for Ryo. However, this would be a very large mistake. Tiro, larger than ever, had just received the bad news that he would be repeating the fifth grade for the second time and was not at all taking it in stride. Taking note of the blonde-haired vixen with her mind deep in the paper she was holding, he walked directly up and rammed into her, knocking her to the ground and spilling her books and papers.  
  
"You rammed into me, you little dog! You did that on purpose!" Tiro exclaimed, teeth grinding and nostrils flaring. Mina looked up slack-jawed and in panic as she struggled to get to her feet. The cold November ground wasn't very forgiving. Tiro reached down and effortlessly picked Mina off the ground by the collar and started to violently shake her as he yelled. "You think you're better than me?! You think you can just ram into me and get away with it?! You little wretch, you have been making me miserable for years now and I am sick of it! I'm going to take care of you right now!" he yelled with pure hatred in his voice.  
  
He dragged Mina back out of school bounds and threw her against a tree as she fell to the ground again. Tiro was seriously upset and getting madder by the second. His face was beet-red and it wasn't from the biting cold winds. "There ain't no one to save you this time, you little rat! You're mine now!" Tiro yelled. Mina cringed, but her eyes were wide and shrinking in fear. She was trembling and so stricken she couldn't think to get up and run. Tiro raised his fist high...  
  
"No... please!" Mina pleaded, trying to shield herself from the coming onslaught.  
  
"Not this time!" he hollered in reply. He brought his fist down, breaking through Mina's crossed arms and landing right to her eye. Tiro then brought up his other hand with a shot to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He just continued with more and more fierce blows all over her body.  
  
"Please..." she gasped, "I'm begging you... please stop..." she stammered, out of breath. Tiro's eyes widened as he raised his hand high once more.  
  
Grunts and screams, fists and blood, Tiro was relentless. Mina was bloody and bruised all over. The shoulder of her shirt was ripped, her lip was swollen and bleeding and a large dark bruise was forming around her eye. She was also bleeding from her forehead, and her arm was wrenched as Tiro pulled it away from defending her face. Eventually Tiro was through beating on the defenseless Mina and left her cringing, cowering, and crying body for someone to find.  
  
Eventually Mina regained her composure and tried to get to her feet. She was weakened and sore and the cold wasn't helping. The sun was almost gone and little light remained in the sky. The school had long since closed and Mina was on her own. She somehow found the strength to get to her feet and began to wearily trudge the long way home.  
  
It was late and the sun had all but set as she searched for her key. She was about to insert it into the lock but then she thought, There's nobody here... Mina knew that the entire way there, but only now did it make a difference. She wanted to be near someone, she needed to be held and comforted, she didn't want to be alone. She took one long look up the mountain and before she had actually decided she would go, she found herself walking the long mountain path up to Ryo's place. She had walked up there before; it was a very beautiful scenic route and she always saw the cabin by the lake.  
  
A few hours finally passed and the sky was black, throwing icy chills and cold winds. Mina had plodded her way up the mountain and came across the cabin. She was so tired she could collapse, but reaching this goal had given her renewed strength. She came up the wooden door and prayed Ryo would answer. Feebly knocking, in a hoarse voice she called Ryo's name. Now more than ever feeling the fatigue, she knocked again weakly and called once more. Soon the door was heard unlocking, and the red and orange light shone through. It silhouetted a large figure. It was Ryo, and he looked almost as bad as Mina.  
  
Ryo was almost deathly ill. His eyes were droopy and had dark bags under them. His nose was red and stuffy and his forehead was covered in sweat. His face was nothing as Mina had remembered, but hers wasn't much the same either. Ryo was draped in a red blanket and only wearing blue pajama bottoms as he gasped in shock looking over Mina's once beautiful, now beaten face. Without a word he immediately removed the blanket and wrapped it around Mina's shivering body and led her inside.  
  
"My God, what happened?!" he tried to ask in his raspy, sore strep throat voice.  
  
"It was Tiro, he failed the fifth grade again," Mina's voice replied in its weakened manner.  
  
Ryo led her over to the fireplace with his arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Mina, I should have been there," Ryo went on as Mina was taking a seat by the fire.  
  
"No, Ryo, it is no way your fault! You obviously have your own problems here, and no one can help that Tiro is just a big bully."  
  
Ryo didn't respond, he went off to some other room and immediately returned with an ice bag and bandages. He slowly wiped away the blood from Mina's forehead and wrapped it carefully in bandages. Next he placed the ice bag to the side of her face and held it there lightly. "Is that okay?" he asked quietly. Mina gave a half nod and put her hand to the ice bag, holding it there herself.  
  
Without a word Mina took off the side of the blanket and showed Ryo that her arm was bleeding as well. This was a good idea, she stated to herself, Ryo taking care of each and every wound.  
  
"Damn that Tiro..." he said, looking on at her mangled arm. It looked as if her elbow was a little disjointed. Ryo carefully rolled up Mina's sleeve and expertly moved his fingers around. "This may sting a little..." he whispered. He waited for Mina to agree, then he gently corrected her arm and wrapped it up. She let out a little stinging gasp as everything snapped back into place, but the pain was short-lived.  
  
Mina watched Ryo perform every gesture. His face had so much concern for her, so much heart, not to mention he was in no condition to be moving around himself. If Mina didn't feel overwhelmed by Ryo before, this certainly put it over the edge. It was enough to make her cry.  
  
"What's the matter? Does something else hurt?" Ryo asked in his overly concerned voice.  
  
Mina closed her eyes and smiled, her swollen lip tasting the tears. "Ryo... thank you! Thank you so much!" she bawled. Mina seemingly fell forward into Ryo's chest, crying her eyes out.  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around her and laid his head atop hers. "It's okay, Mina, it will all be okay," he said comfortingly.  
  
And for that moment, with Ryo stroking her hair as she laid upon his chest. For that moment, the fire shined with its pure warmth. For that moment, everything for Mina was more than just okay, it was absolutely perfect. Her tears stopped, the stinging pain dissipated, and everything except then and there was just a shadow.  
  
"Ryo?" Her voice was nervous; she didn't want to risk this moment for anything, but it was too late.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was scratchy and sore, welling with fiery pain.  
  
"I want to stay like this forever," she stated softly, resting her voice.  
  
Ryo, however, was in usual manner and tried to keep Mina's emotions away from him. "Surely you have been in better situations than this," he said, almost sounding surprised, shaking off the depth of Mina's words.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away?" Mina asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Wh... what?" Ryo was stuttering. Pushing her away? What could she mean? he pondered to himself.  
  
"I want to be with you, Ryo. I need you." Mina obviously wanted to say more, but she was exhausted.  
  
"You don't need me, Mina. This is just a weak moment. You'll recover." It was his custom line of pushing people away, yet this time his opponent would not leave. There was something between them.  
  
"Why do you have to be so distant? Why can't you just be with me? Is that so hard?" she asked, sounding upset.  
  
"Mina... you can't..." Ryo sighed. He had hoped Mina would just give up, but that was not to be.  
  
"Tell me, Ryo, I want to know. You can't keep me away like this," was her only response in the midst of the silence.  
  
"I... I can't be with you because... it will be the end of you," Ryo sniffled. His voice was shaky and Mina felt a tear atop her head. "And I will not let that happen to you. My mother, she died because of me; it was my fault. I couldn't just listen to what she told me to do. If I had, she would still be here..." Ryo was letting it all out now. He was completely broken down. Before he was so stiff and quiet, and here he was now, showing all the emotion he had.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
Ryo held back his tears, but as soon as he heard those two words, he almost let them loose again. Does she actually want me to continue? Is she actually willing to hear my problems? Does she actually... care? the voice in his mind echoed. "My father..." he began, "without my mother to help support the family, he had to work double the time. He's a wildlife photographer so he gets shipped around the country a lot. He says he has a lot of work to do but I know he doesn't want to see me, he doesn't want to see his own son who had taken away a beautiful and wonderful woman."  
  
Ryo decided it was time to stop crying like a small child, but he had never felt so relieved and relaxed since he was old enough to remember. "You're a strong man, Ryo," was the only thing Mina had to say in response.  
  
Ryo didn't know what to make of the comment. He didn't fancy himself any kind of man, particularly not a strong one. "Mina, I-" Ryo began before Mina hushed him.  
  
"Let's just be here, Ryo, just you and I. No ghosts of the past, no demons of today, just you and me." Ryo couldn't help but to agree. This night was just absolutely perfect.  
  
The silence dragged on; Mina's eyes were getting heavy, she began to daydream to herself. "There is only one thing that has ever made me feel so... at peace as I do here with you, and it's the one and only thing that could make this night better," she found herself spilling out.  
  
"And what would that be?" Ryo asked lightly.  
  
"Samurai Heart, my song. It would be so beautiful right now, don't you think?" Ryo looked at the ceiling in thought. Mina looked up and realized an important fact. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think you ever heard it before." After that statement, Mina could feel a shift in Ryo's chest; he was rubbing his throat. Mina knew he was nervous about something.  
  
"And then he did something just so... unbelievably beautiful, I fell in love with him a second time that night," Mina said with her eyes gazing at the ceiling, picturing her story in her mind.  
  
"What'd he do?" Kento asked, seemingly urging Mina to continue.  
  
"Oh, no, he didn't! Not Ryo! Not on the first date, no way!" Rowen said, almost hopping up and down.  
  
"He didn't kiss me..." she responded soundly, yet her dreamlike gaze never disappearing.  
  
"So what did he do?" Sage asked.  
  
The group surrounded closely as Mina began to blush. "He sang to me..."  
  
"He what?!" Kento asked, screaming, eyes wide, smile wider.  
  
"No way! Our Ryo?! You're making this up! Ryo singing?! He would never!" Sai said, letting his excitement get the best of him.  
  
"Ryo sang to you?!" Sage asked in equal surprise.  
  
"Wow, Ryo has pipes and moves!" Kento whispered to himself, fearing another strike to his head.  
  
"Was he any good?" Rowen asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh, he was like an angel... a more beautiful voice, you couldn't have ever heard!" she proclaimed, still lost in her mind. "He was so clear, beautiful and elegant... I can see him smile at me every time I sing those lyrics to myself."  
  
"Now the only time you'll see me smile at you is when you sing those lyrics to yourself," a harsh voice interrupted. All eyes turned to find Ryo leaning against the doorframe, drying his hands on a dishtowel and a very disgruntled look on his face. "You stick me in there with God knows how many dishes, drag my girl out here to get some dirt on me and go on over stories I specifically asked you to keep to yourself," Ryo stated with an angered tone.  
  
"Hey now, friend, aren't you overreacting just a little?" Sai asked sheepishly, feeling most ashamed of himself.  
  
Mina immediately rose from her seat with a small smile on her face, almost seeming unsure if Ryo was pretending or not. "I love that temper!" she exclaimed as she alluringly walked towards him. The red in Ryo's face turned from anger to embarrassment. Mina knew just what buttons to push to turn him on and shut him off. Ryo's furrowed brows showing anger reversed in almost fear, his teeth once clenched, hung loose as his jaw fell. Ryo was actually backing down.  
  
"Now that's a woman!" Kento whispered to the group. "She got Ryo under control with just one sentence! Not even Mia could do that!" he finished.  
  
Mia sneered; she didn't like being reminded of her shortcomings, though how pointless this one was. "We'll see who has control of what, Mr. Fuan! You better keep in mind I am in control of your food supply for this weekend!" Mia shouted back. Kento seemed to choke as he jolted back.  
  
Ryo and Mina were by this time in each other's arms but they couldn't help but to look back at Mia shouting for what, to them, seemed like no reason. "Kento, you ruin everything!" Ryo sarcastically shouted.  
  
"Aw, man, gimme a break, will ya? I've been getting it all over today! Jeez!" Kento complained in retort.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?" Yuli asked, rushing in at all the commotion in the room.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Ryo asked with slightly nervous eyes pointed at Mia.  
  
"We decided to spend the day at the carnival that was in town for the weekend. Kento would have told you that if he called," she responded. All eyes again turned to Kento.  
  
Kento threw his arms in the air, screaming, "That's it! I give up!" 


	5. Chapter 5 He Will Never Die

Chapter Five - He Will Never Die  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" a deep voice cried out in pain.  
  
"No! Do not give in! We will not be his pawns again!" another voice cried out in equal anguish.  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can hold out! His evil does not end!" a final voice said. The three remaining warlords of the Dynasty, waist-deep in what seemed like molten lava, being attacked by nether spirits. It was Talpa's pit of evil, his demons strengthening his once dark generals, overtaking their minds and bodies, filling them with evil once again.  
  
"I am sorry, my brothers, this is my own fault," Dais admitted painfully.  
  
"Nonsense! You cannot blame yourself for Talpa's endless evil!" Cale responded weakly.  
  
"Yes, but if I had not fallen into his trap, he would not have been able to use my armor's illusionary powers," he replied, growing ever weaker.  
  
"It no longer matters who is at fault! We are in a dire situation now, and we must focus our attention upon it! There is no time for regret!" Sekhmet bellowed.  
  
"Why?! Why does he continue to torment us?!" Dais ached. A single nether spirit was not enough to overtake any one of them, for their wills and their hearts have grown much too strong. A number of spirits were beginning to shove themselves into the warriors' souls.  
  
Another spirit had just forged its way into Cale's body as he cried out in the hot anguish. His tense shoulders grew weak and his body limp; bent at the waist he fell face-front into the lava.  
  
"Cale! No, you have to fight it!" Sekhmet scolded, but to no avail. Cale was exhausted; there would be no point in words. Taking advantage of his prone situation, spirit after spirit entered Cale's body. The other warlords wouldn't have admitted it, but Cale's encouraging words were truly aiding them and now with him first to fall, their will had taken a plunge.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! Ugh!" Dais screamed out as a spirit had entered, causing him to collapse as well.  
  
Sekhmet was the only one left; he redoubled his will now. "Kayura... still has the staff... there is hope yet still." He winced, seemingly ready to give in.  
  
"I would not be so foolish as to believe that," a dark voice echoed.  
  
"Talpa! Show your hideous face so I may spit in your accursed eyes!" Sekhmet hollered.  
  
Talpa's dark mask appeared before Sekhmet in a vaporous form. Sekhmet seemed to jolt back at the appearance, but the anger swelled in his face tremendously.  
  
"There is nothing for you to hope for, Sekhmet; give in and return to my former glory!" Talpa scoffed.  
  
"How dare you mock my intelligence by offering me your false promises again!" Sekhmet retorted angrily.  
  
"They are not false promises, Warlord of Venom; the only reason my ideals had not come to pass is for your own traitorous reasons. If you had remained loyal to me, I would not be fighting my way back from damnation and the Dynasty would be ruling both the mortal and nether realms!"  
  
"There will be redemption, you evil scoundrel! The Ancient's staff holds for a beacon of light! A light of hope! You shall not win!" his aching voice responded.  
  
"But what use is that staff, if there is not one of pure soul to use it?" he mocked evilly. Just then a female scream was heard, crying out in agony. It sounded like it could be heard in every world.  
  
"You... you sadistic harpy! She is a mere girl! How can your heart even be this cruel?!" Sekhmet scolded.  
  
Talpa cackled darkly. "You are a hypocrite, Demon of Venom! You heart was just as dark and stained as my own. You turn against me and you fancy yourself some form of warrior of light. Stop being untrue to your soul! You seek to poison those who stand against you and rule over them just as I!"  
  
Sekhmet gasped in shock. "That's a lie! I may have been deceived by your evil ways once before, but I - augh!" Sekhmet collapsed into the lava as the spirits hoarded him like scavengers.  
  
"It is over, Warlords! You are mine once again! And soon, with your power, I shall have all nine of the Ronin armors in my possession!" Talpa cackled, ever so delighted.  
  
"Don't celebrate... your victory yet... you hell-spawned demon!" a struggling weak voice protested.  
  
"What?! How is it that you are resisting my spirits?! This cannot be!" Talpa yelled in disdain.  
  
Dais was recovering himself; however impossible it may have seemed, Dais was fighting off the spirits overtaking his body. "The armors of the Ronins... and the Hariel armor are gone... you have lost... " he stated weakly.  
  
"You lying fool! Do you believe you can deceive me?!" Talpa retorted angrily.  
  
"See... for yourself... demon... " was his last statement before he collapsed into the lava. Talpa let out an insidious grunt as he dematerialized from the scene.  
  
"Why... have you told him... such a thing?" Cale asked, trying to keep conscious with the demons flowing into him.  
  
"He is... a coward and a... fool," Sekhmet answered in his place. "He will send... a soldier to draw out... the Ronins to see if... they live... At least that way... they will know... he is returning," Sekhmet stated, correctly deducing Dais's plan.  
  
"I admire your cunning and strategic abilities, my brethren," Cale said before he gave out and collapsed. The others followed suit.  
  
"No, they all have fallen... this... this can't be..." Kayura pleaded to herself, chained to a wall. Her old battle armor, though not very protective, was torn and ripped in many places. She was the hardest to capture of the remaining warlords and thus she would receive the greatest amount of punishment. The evil energy was coursing through her body, charging her every cell with pain. "I cannot wield the Staff of the Ancients like this... but there was only one other I knew who could possibly... I must try!"  
  
Kayura summoned up enough strength to call for the Ancient's staff she had hidden from the rising forces of Talpa. It appeared encased in light before her, but her bound hands could no take hold of it. "Ancient spirits, souls of old... I know it is much to ask but, it was not his time... and this is a dire situation... Please, Ancients, just this once... grant me the power... grant my wish... Anubis! Please! Live once again to fend off this evil! The Ronins need you!"  
  
As Kayura had commanded, the staff shot off into the yellow-clouded sky and searched for its previous bearer. Soaring through the sky, it took a straight nose-dive towards a bridge and stabbed into a large slab of stone. It was not an ordinary stone, for it was the memorial of one of the greatest warriors to walk both the mortal and nether realm. Anubis, former Warlord of Cruelty. It was not what Kayura had hoped it to be in standards of memorializing a great man, but it was hard to find beauty in a world created by one man's evil will.  
  
The staff, however, brought a brilliant glow to each fracture it had made. The rings rattled loudly and the resounding echoes of the light seemed to span the entire Dynasty world. Soon after, all was quiet. In the silence, the river water bubbled lightly, then streamed up in mass panic until suddenly a figure had emerge gasping for breath, eyes wide with surprise, fear, and shock. "Anubis has risen..." Kayura stated to herself proudly.  
  
"What... what is this? How can this be possible?" Anubis was still wearing his old Ancient garments, though thoroughly soaked and torn. He shakily got to his feet and peered over the landscape in disgust. This was not the first place he would have chosen to awaken. "Yet still, I am alive; how is this possible?" he asked himself with uncharacteristic calmness.  
  
He turned to find the Ancient's staff gorged into the headstone. "Kayura... I would have thought you would have known better than this," he sighed. Upon grasping the rattling staff, all seemed to become clear to him, the entire situation. "Talpa... you evil miscreant. I shall not allow you to rise once more!"  
  
Ryo, Mina and Yuli were riding on the back of White Blaze, charging down the dirt path on the side of the highway. However, on the highway was a small jeep crammed with Mia and the other Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Yeah! White Blaze always outruns Mia's jeep!" Yuli shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but he should slow down; Mia is the only one who knows where this carnival is," Ryo replied lightly.  
  
"Um, Ryo? It's right over there." Mina pointed over his shoulder at the large yellow tents with the rising balloons.  
  
"Looks like they found a shortcut," Rowen said, looking out the passenger side of the window.  
  
"Aw, man, they're going to beat us there!" Kento whined, squirming in his seat.  
  
"They'll wait for us, Kento, relax already," Mia said in her mother- scolding-child way.  
  
Kento gruffed and folded his arms. "Ryo gets the girl, he gets the carnival, he's got the fast tiger. All I get is a buncha cracks in the head!"  
  
Sage looked over, a little annoyed. "You want another? We'll all be happy to oblige," he said disdainfully.  
  
"When are they going to get here?!" Yuli whined, standing by a tree.  
  
"They'll be here soon enough, Yuli; just relax and enjoy the fresh air," Ryo replied, leaning against the same tree with his arms around Mina's waist.  
  
Sure enough, the red jeep pulled around into the clearing and the five passengers piled out to greet them. "Its about time you got here, Yuli was about to have a coronary," Ryo joked.  
  
"He matches Kento perfectly," Sai retaliated.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mia shouted. The guys instinctively turned, expecting a horde of demons or something of the like. Instead they found Mia with her jaw dropped, reading the pricing sign. "That is way more than I have! Even the children's pricing is outrageous!" she protested.  
  
The guys began to empty their pockets for any cash they had on them, but overall they didn't have nearly enough for the eight of them. "Oh man! This is... this sucks!" Kento bellowed. "There's gotta be something we can do!"  
  
At that, Ryo began to look around in the distance. He saw a rear entrance with some carnival acts filing in. "Hey, Mina, you remember about six years ago at the Yamanashi Carnival?"  
  
Mina looked up at him with curious eyes, but she smiled as the memories returned to her. "You think that will work again?"  
  
The others turned in thought that Ryo had a way to get them in. "All right, everyone, follow my lead," he directed. He removed his belt, then placed it around White Blaze's neck like a leash and patted him on the head and led him back to the rear entrance.  
  
However, the others were reluctant. "What's he doing?" Sai asked worriedly.  
  
"If it gets us in, I don't care!" Kento exclaimed, chasing after Ryo.  
  
"You'll just have to trust Ryo on this," Mina stated, walking off after Kento. The rest shrugged and followed.  
  
"Hey, kid, this is a restricted area, you have to pay at the front," the guard said, halting Ryo's advance.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late, we're the animal act," Ryo convincingly stated again, patting White Blaze on the head. The others behind him were surprised but had to hide it for it would give away Ryo's plan.  
  
"Animal act? I don't remember any other animal act," the guard said, scratching his head under his hat.  
  
"We've just been signed. The papers should be in the offices," Ryo retorted, knowing full well this guard didn't have any idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"Well... all right, you be careful now," he said, un-assured.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and please, don't tell the boss we were late; it doesn't make a good impression first day on the job," Ryo topped off.  
  
"Sure, just be on time tomorrow," was the last reply.  
  
They filed in slowly, and after Ryo left off White Blaze in the tent with the other tigers, they all were simply amazed that they got away with it. Mina cuddled in close to Ryo with a giddy little smile, remembering the last time he pulled that ruse off. "Ryo, you are so bad!" she whispered in his ear. He smiled, turning to her, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! Let's get going!" Kento yelled, peering at all the games to play. The first thing he sighted was a test of strength meter. Kento ran to it eagerly, ready to show off, but it was Sai who stopped him. "What'd you stop me for, dude?" he asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Let Ryo have the first shot, it's too academic to pass up!" he answered in a whisper. Kento agreed to the plan, even though he wasn't all for it.  
  
They called Ryo over to the large device and Ryo, accompanied by Mina, bought a ticket at Sai and Kento's persuasion. Ryo lifted the hammer and took his place, ready to strike the board. Naturally, as any of the Ronins could do, he struck the bell and won Mina a cute stuffed animal she picked out.  
  
"Ha! My turn!" Kento exclaimed, itching to get his hands on the large hammer. He spit on his palms and clasped them together and effortlessly lifted the large hammer above his head. He struck down so tremendously hard that the bell rang throughout the carnival. He chuckled almost sadistically as it fell back down to the panel. Upon his success he bought a stream of tickets and pounded away at the panel, never tiring yet seemingly getting stronger with each shot. Soon a large group of spectators surrounded him as he gave away the stuffed animals to small children and fairly attractive women.  
  
Finally realizing that Kento would vastly enjoy this attention for the rest of the day, the other Ronins set out without him. Mina pointed out a small booth with some other stuffed animals lined on the top shelf. Ryo cringed a little when he saw that it was an archery booth. "Please, Ryo? For me?" Mina pleaded, hugging his arm.  
  
Ryo simply melted as he put down some money for a bow and arrow. He tried to recall everything that Rowen had showed him. He pulled off a decent opening stance and fired off the arrow rather well, but it missed the bull's-eye by three rings.  
  
"This really is more Rowen's forté," he said as he handed the two remaining arrows over to him. Rowen shrugged and nonchalantly fired a shot in a split second, dead center of the bull's-eye. Even the archer in the booth was impressed.  
  
Rowen took the second arrow and shot the arrow down the center for a second bull's-eye. Rowen handed over the stuffed animal to Mina that Ryo had failed to win her and bought a ticket for himself. He was getting bull's-eye after bull's-eye and the booth moderator was losing arrows, but there was a crowd forming.  
  
Rowen was going to finish off his last arrow, but a loud female scream distracted his concentration as he let loose the arrow. Despite the distraction, he had landed only a half-inch away from the center, but at that moment, none of those arrows mattered. Hordes of panicked people were running away from a fiery scene. Stands were crashing down and being burned. As the bystanding people cleared out, a green Dynasty soldier wreaking havoc on the carnival came into view.  
  
"No... no! Not again!" Ryo exclaimed to himself. Ryo turned to Mia with a glance, and Mia knew exactly what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Mina, we better get out of here," she calmly explained, urging her towards the exit.  
  
The two started off, but Mina immediately halted as she realized Ryo was running in a different direction. "Wait! Ryo's not here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mia tugged on her arm a second time and led her out of the carnival. "They're going to get Kento; don't worry, they're always all right."  
  
Physically, yes the Ronins always pulled out ahead, but emotionally they were destroyed inside. All this evil that they thought they destroyed once already, all the pain and anguish they had gone through and put behind them, resurfacing with the appearance of one soldier of darkness.  
  
"We're going to make you wish you stayed dead, you tin can!" Rowen bellowed as he formed his sub-armor. All five suited up and ruthlessly hammered away at the soldier, yet this time he had not fallen so easily; worse yet, he was still alive.  
  
"Blast! Talpa is really playing with our heads! Take a look at the weapon that cretin is holding!" Sai pointed out.  
  
Sage was the first one to point it out, as he was the most well- acquainted with the blade. "I'd recognize that black lightning-filled blade anywhere! That's Cale's sword!"  
  
"Déjà vu, huh? We can play that game too! You guys ready to send this bucket-head back to the black hole he came from?!" Ryo asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"  
  
"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"  
  
"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"  
  
The Ronins, the circle of light, had resurfaced. The warriors that bore the armor, once filled with angst, depression and disgust, now just couldn't help but smile. The ultimate force rising once again to face the evil. Best friends reuniting in a new way, new spirits, new souls... for a new battle.  
  
"Let's send 'em a message, guys!" Ryo proclaimed with a beaming smile, connecting the hilts of his swords.  
  
"Yeah! Don't mess with the Human World!" Rowen replied, pulling out an arrow and taking aim.  
  
"If you do, you're going to get burned!" Kento proclaimed, taking his stance.  
  
"Because the Ronin Warriors will always be there to protect it!" Sage added while keeping his concentration on his attack.  
  
"And leave us alone!" Sai finished, pointing his trident. "Let's kick it!"  
  
"Arrow... Shock..."  
  
"Iron... Rock..."  
  
"Super... Wave..."  
  
"Thunder... Bolt..."  
  
"Flare... Up..."  
  
Fully charged, in armor, with eager eyes, almost sadistic smiles, hearts beating rapidly.  
  
"Wave!"  
  
"Crusher!"  
  
"Smasher!"  
  
"Cut!"  
  
"No-w!"  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, the tremendous power did indeed send the message that the warriors had wished. The Dynasty soldier was reduced to smoldering ash, and the only object that was caught in the beam that remained at all intact was Cale's sword. Burning smoke rising from the ground; the warriors' smiles began to dim into a grimace. It was going to begin again. They all felt it, and peering at Cale's blade vanishing back to its master, they knew all too well that it was already started.  
  
"Why? Why can't it all just be over? Why can't it all just go away?" Sai asked himself quietly. With the desertion of the park and the dead silence of the others, his words were heard loud and clear.  
  
Kento put a hand to his best friend's shoulder and as he turned gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. "Hey, buddy, don't worry! It's just getting started again, so it's got to be pretty weak, right? No sweat! We'll have this beat in a week! Tops!"  
  
Sai looked away slowly enough to let Kento know he was smiling, but Sai knew it wasn't really going to be as easy as Kento liked to put it.  
  
Sage was about to make a statement when Ryo immediately removed his armor and ran off with obvious distress. "What's the matter with him? Too good to share a victory moment with us?" Kento stated atypically.  
  
"Ease off him, Kento," Rowen replied. "He's going to been more paranoid than ever with Mina in the midst of all this."  
  
Sage seemed to get a little disgruntled and gruffed while folding his arms.  
  
"What was that about?" Sai asked at the sight.  
  
"What was what about?" Sage replied coldly.  
  
"You don't seem too happy with Ryo."  
  
Sage looked around a little at the others staring at him. He removed his armor and began to walk off, and the others followed suit. "You guys remember the Inferno Armor fiasco?" Sage asked his friends without acknowledging any of them.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it a fiasco," Rowen replied, unsure.  
  
"Ryo was kicking himself over everything. His swords, Lord Saberstrike, White Blaze, the Armor. When we tried to fix it, he ran off into the forest. He was just lucky that Saberstrike was an honorable warrior, because if it was Talpa, we'd all be long gone by now." Sage finished his explanation without any notation as the others just watched him walk with that concern.  
  
Why was he being so harsh? most of them thought to themselves. They all knew, however, everything he said was true, and it was dangerous. He wasn't cold-hearted, he just was looking out for the safety of his friends. It's not his fault if he can't express it in a more positive manner.  
  
"Well, in any case, we'll keep Mina under wraps. I'm sure Ryo would agree with that," Rowen offered the silent Ronins. They stopped in their tracks as they came across the others, Ryo and Mina wrapped tightly in each other's arms.  
  
"You can't help but to envy them, at least sometimes," Sai remarked.  
  
As the four came up to the others, Ryo and Mina released their embrace; Ryo kept one hand around Mina's waist as he turned to his friends. "Come on, guys, let's go home..." 


	6. Chapter 6 It Begins Again

Chapter Six - It Begins Again  
  
Through the dark pits of the Nether Realm the evil energy flows without restraint. Soldiers are forming rapidly, Spirits collecting in power. "Evil could be tasted in the air here," Anubis remarked as he walked the pathways. As soon as he reclaimed the Ancient's staff, the entire situation flooded his mind. The two years since his defeat, the capturing of the Warlords, everything. "It's so desolate and calm, yet I can feel the pain of the others. The evil menace is forcing his will upon them once more. I can feel their wills have grown so much stronger, but they alone cannot hold out against Talpa forever. Until I find you there is not much more I can do, but for now... feel my strength upon you!"  
  
Raising one hand with side alignment to the center of his face, he raised the staff with the other and drove it into the ground. The rings gave an echoing effect in the isolated area but the sound was not the only effect. In the dank catacombs under Talpa's palace, the three Warlords being abused by the Evil Emperor's power, suddenly felt a power of their own. Cale was the first to awaken. It was soon obvious that his will had been refreshed as a spirit tried to drive itself into him and had the effect of crashing into a brick wall. Soon Sekhmet and Dais arose as well, also fending off spirits.  
  
"What is this?! How can they be resisting me?!" Talpa bellowed from his balcony overseeing all.  
  
A light laugh followed from behind him. "You will not win, Talpa. Your former Warlords have grown too strong with the power of the Ancients to be turned by your twisted evil again."  
  
As soon as Kayura had finished that sentence Talpa erupted into a fit of rage. "Silence! I will not hear anymore of this blasphemy! They will not resist my spirits for long! And the Ronin Warriors will not have a reprieve either!"  
  
Angered, the black-armored demon turned back to the balcony and outstretched his hand. In an instant, he had clasped all six of Sekhmet's swords that had risen to his grasp. "Dynasty Soldiers, come forth! Your master beckons you!" Within a few seconds, six Dynasty soldiers approached and kneeled in front of Talpa. He presented each with one of Sekhmet's swords and with one swipe of his hand they vanished as quickly as they had arrived.  
  
"As for your ancient power, Kayura, I shall eliminate him as soon as he is foolish enough to make himself known," Talpa threatened with an insidious cackle.  
  
Kayura gasped in fear. "How did he know?!" she wildly asked herself.  
  
"He was easily vanquished once before, nothing more than a mere menace to the Dynasty. As soon as the Warlords are again in my power, they shall eliminate him and the Ronin Warriors!" Talpa seemed to be more reassuring himself than gloating over the wall-bound Kayura.  
  
Elsewhere in the Dynasty grounds, Anubis could feel the venom of Sekhmet's swords passing through to the other dimension. As the other Ronins could feel the entrance of Nether Spirits into their realm when they are fully armored, Anubis felt it but more. The power, the strength, the evil ambition. "The Warlords have regained their strength, thankfully. Talpa still sends his minions to assault the Ronins. Perhaps it's time they knew the full story."  
  
With one thrust into the ground, the blueish beam rose up from the ground as it filled with white lightning. As it towered into the sky, Anubis huffed heavily. He somehow always managed to survive what killed the Ancient. Without a second thought, he leaped into the lightning pillar.  
  
Back at Mia's mansion, all except Ryo and Mina were gathered into the living room. "It's been two years; last time it was two months. Is he going to keep coming back to haunt us?" Mia stated quietly. The others all sat in a tired and disgruntled manner staring at the floor.  
  
"Why does he want to fight us so much? We defeated him before..." Sai trailed off.  
  
"You know something, you're right, man. We did beat him before! We can do it again!" Kento said, trying to show confidence, yet he feared it most of all. The room fell silent once more.  
  
"You don't suppose they're leftovers, do you?" Rowen questioned solemnly.  
  
"He had Cale's sword. Either someone has defeated the Warlords, or they are trying to take control for themselves," Sage answered.  
  
"Why can't we just go in there and bust up Talpa like we did before?" Yuli asked curiously.  
  
"It's not so simple, Yuli; we can't just go barging into the Dynasty looking for a fight, and we don't have the Ancient or Anubis here to help us."  
  
"The Staff!" Sage cried out as soon as Mia finished. "Kayura had the Ancient's Staff! She went off into the Nether Realm! What happened to it?!"  
  
Rowen put a hand to Sage's shoulder as he was jumping out of his seat. "Relax! I'm sure it's in a safe place, otherwise they would have attacked with more than one soldier with Cale's sword." Sage seemed to accept Rowen's explanation as he retook his seat.  
  
"Mia, could you do us a favor?" Sai asked politely.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
Sai looked at the coffee table and something seemed to pop in his head. "Could you get us some tea or coffee please?"  
  
Mia looked at him oddly but didn't question. "All right, I'll be out in a moment." She walked off quietly. She seemed to know that Sai had something else on his mind other than coffee. The others knew it as well.  
  
"You know, the Dynasty knows who we are and that we stay here," he stated quietly. The others seemed to recall the information and became more staid. Kento looked at everyone in the sedate manner and was starting to feel uncomfortable. He never liked serious situations. He always tried to lighten things up. It earned him a reputation of being too careless but he didn't care as long as he could make his friends feel better.  
  
"Hey, what do you think Ryo is telling Mina?" Kento asked with a slight chuckle as he looked out the window. The others turned their attention to the couple sitting by the lake. Ryo had his arm around Mina's shoulder as she was laying into him.  
  
"Knowing him, he's trying to think of a way to keep her hidden away. He never liked anyone getting involved that wasn't already," Rowen added on Kento's theme.  
  
"That does bring up another problem," Sage inserted. "If the Dynasty goes after her, Ryo would be pretty much useless."  
  
The others looked at him oddly. "What is it with you today? You seem to be attacking Ryo all over," Kento asked in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"I'm not attacking him, I'm simply stating fact. If he's too worried about Mina to focus on the fight at hand, one of us might get seriously injured." At that, they all fell silent. They knew he was right, what more, they couldn't do much about it.  
  
In a loud shriek "Oh my God!" was heard from the outside. They all jumped from their seats just in time to see six Dynasty soldiers appear on the scene and charging where Ryo and Mina were sitting. Luckily enough, Ryo had leaped out of the way with Mina in his arms as the others rushed out. They surrounded Ryo with a panicked Mina in his arms. They took fighting stances but were reluctant to don their armor.  
  
"They have Sekhmet's swords, guys, be careful!" Ryo instructed, grasping Mina tighter.  
  
"We'd need to go..." Rowen began but stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked back to see if Mina was listening. Indeed she was; however, Rowen cleverly covered. "We'd need to go all out to stop them this time."  
  
Ryo got the hint and started to drag Mina inside, but she was too paralyzed with fear. Ryo didn't want to force her, which led him to simply stand there and plead.  
  
The soldiers advanced and the warriors were getting rather nervous. Their respect for Ryo and his relationship with Mina kept them from transforming and thrashing the enemy. Ryo bowed his head. He knew there wasn't enough time to shove Mina in the house, offer a cheap explanation off the top his head and rush out to battle. It was time he was fully honest with her. He feared her repercussions but he feared for her life even more. "Ronins To Arms!" he called out as the others looked back in shock. Their expressions turned to smiles as he pulled out his armor orb, donning his sub-armor. "Armor of Wildfire! Ta-o Ji-n!"  
  
"It's about time!" Sage exclaimed with pride. "Armor of Halo! Da-o Chi!"  
  
"Here we go again! Heyeah!" Sai prepared himself. "Armor of Torrent! Da-o Shi-n!"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's can crushing time!" Kento bolstered. "Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
  
"Let's do it!" Rowen stated simply. "Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"  
  
Fully armored, standing tall, ready to fight. Mina looked on at the multicolored warriors standing defiantly against the unknown evil. Was this Ryo? How can this be Ryo? What is this? Who are these men? Look at them. Standing there before your eyes and you can't seem to accept it. Ryo? What's going on? she said to herself in her mind.  
  
The red armor-clad Ronin turned and faced her as his face guard separated. "Mina, please! Get out of here, it's not safe!"  
  
She just stood there, not blinking, not moving, and within a flash the battle had begun. The clashing of mettle and steel. These Dynasty soldiers were proving to be fiercer by the moment but there indeed was strength in numbers. As it seemed one solider was about to be destroyed, the remaining soldier intervened. "Guys, this isn't working! We need a double team!" Ryo cried out.  
  
"Right!" Kento hollered in agreement as he lifted a soldier overhead and drove him to the ground. Before the soldier could retaliate, Kento leaped away and pulled the legs out of another that was in a standoff with Sai. The minion fell to the ground and immediately regained balance and it hipped up and started to return fire to Kento. Sai, however, would have none of it. Twirling his trident above his head skillfully between his fingers, he came down forcibly slashing a gash into the soldiers back. The soldier turned to its former assailant which gave Kento the opportunity to spearhead the demon from behind.  
  
The evil spirit mist seeped out as the soldier fell to its knees then to the ground. Its body disappeared but the sword remained. "Yeah, buddy!" Kento exclaimed, slapping Sai's hand in the air.  
  
Immediately the two were bull rushed by two soldiers from behind. Kento and Sai rolled to a safe distance for they knew Sage was right behind. Swinging his mighty blade down upon them it took the both of them to keep the blade of light from tearing them in half. While holding off the blade, one of the demon guard was hit with a gaddling of arrows forcibly slamming it into a tree. From the large amount of arrows driven into its chest, its evil spirit seeped out and the sword fell for the hand that held it disappeared.  
  
It became a standoff between Halo and the demon as the two engaged in an amazing duel. Despite the immense size of Sage's blade, he moved skillfully and cunningly yet he didn't seem able to accurately strike down the demon. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of another soldier edging his way behind the Warrior of Light.  
  
"Little help here, guys!" Sage cried out, frustrated.  
  
"I'm on it!" Ryo stated, doing the best he could to defend himself from two soldiers at once. Sage smirked as he could refocus his full attention at hand. Ryo had successfully deflected a simultaneous strike from the soldiers with his twin katanas, made a standing somersault leap over the soldiers and before he ran off to aid his companion, he fiercely drove his elbows into their backs.  
  
Ryo dashed off towards Sage when a blood-curdling scream caught his ears. "Mina?!" He turned. Sure enough, two demon soldiers were advancing on her. Without thinking, Ryo rushed to her aid.  
  
Sage was grinning as he was getting the upper hand in his duel. However, a scream cracked his focus. He heard Ryo yell Mina's name but before another thought entered his mind, his vision broke into an uncountable number of pieces. He felt a hot stinging pain crash into his body and gather at his right side. Sage dropped his sword and fell to his knees and one hand as the other clasped his side. He could feel his body bleeding under his armor. The katana of Sekhmet had become less potent with venom as he abandoned his evil ways but in return had sharpened and became even deadlier. The pain was tremendous and spreading through his body.  
  
"Sage!" three voices called out at once. Reacting on instinct he looked up and saw two Dynasty Soldiers towering over him ready to strike him dead. He let out small gasp in fear as he was in no condition to do anything about his situation even if he could think of something in that split second.  
  
The strike never came however, for two blades had emerged from their faces from behind. The evil spirit evaporated away and the two fell with large staffs protruding from the back of their heads. He looked up to see Kento and Sai in stances the showed they had completed a toss of their weapons.  
  
Ryo was fighting off the two soldiers he had prematurely abandoned but with more vigor than before. He was defending the woman he loved. Deflecting the quick strikes it eventually came to Ryo holding off twin deathblows with one blade each but with only one hand. His adrenaline was keeping his arms strong but it could not keep safe in this stand off. Ryo fell to one knee gritting his teeth.  
  
Suddenly the force on his left arm was suddenly gone as the soldier fell to the ground. As it fell face-first Ryo saw that its back was turned into a pin cushion and Rowen taking aim at the other soldier. With his hand freed, Ryo crossed it high and with all his might slicing the demon guard's torso in half. The last of the Dynasty Soldiers had fallen.  
  
Ryo breathed heavily for a moment then stood up and looked over the area. He saw the light burn stains on the ground and trees the soldiers had left. He saw the venomous swords laying on the ground. Worst of all he saw Sage, having to be lifted off the ground by Rowen and Kento. Clutching his side, Sage winced and lifted his head to face Ryo. "Sage... I... I'm sorry, I... " Ryo stuttered. Sage seemed to look down at the ground in disappointment.  
  
Ryo looked into the eyes of his friends who also seemed to have let down written in them. Sai however wasn't looking at Ryo or the ground. His concerned expression was aimed towards Mina. Ryo quickly turned his head to see Mina almost hyperventilating at the scene. The others looked up as the other disgraceful situation arose. Ryo wiped his face with his armored hand and let out a sigh as he approached Mina. All eyes turned to them. "Mina...?" Ryo asked, looking into her paranoid eyes, so vacant.  
  
She turned her head to look up at him. "R-Ryo? Is th-that you?" she asked shakily. Ryo lifted his helmet off his head as his long dark hair flowed down his back, the sweat on his brow and the blood trickling down his face didn't take away the fact that it was Ryo.  
  
It was silent, not a single bird was chirping or drop dripping. Ryo was face to face to Mina with only a hidden lie between them. Mina jumped and wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck giving him a deep kiss. Before Ryo could return the gesture, Mina leapt off his shoulders and sternly slapped him across the face. The other warriors cringed as the smack echoed throughout the foreground.  
  
"Just when were you planning to tell me about this?!" she cried out.  
  
"Mina, I... it's just that..." Ryo stuttered in reply.  
  
"Who are you, Ryo Sanada?! You are definitely not the man I met those years ago! The Ryo I knew wouldn't keep something like this from me! Just what the hell are you?!" Mina's fists were clenched and throbbing at her sides as the veins in her forehead pulsed.  
  
Ryo stepped back, he had never seen Mina this angry, in actuality he was hoping she'd faint. He sighed in defeat. "Mina, I am known as Ryo of the Wildfire. I am a Ronin Warrior," he stated simply as if that were enough to settle her nerves.  
  
"That's it?! That's all you have to say?!" she shot back.  
  
"Mina, please, I'm sorry, but you have to understand," he pleaded.  
  
"No! I don't have to do anything! I think I know you for seven years and you turn out to be Ronin Man the comic-book hero! How could you keep this from me?!"  
  
Ryo's eyes were filled with repent. He always thought he was protecting Mina when he lied to her. "Mina, I'm sorry... I just thought..."  
  
Mina cut him off mid-sentence. "No, you didn't think! You lied to me! I... I... I don't even want to look at you right now!" And she stormed off into the house fuming.  
  
Ryo raised an arm as if to stop her but no words escaped his mouth. The door slammed hard behind her, which was one last slap in the face to him. Ryo's shoulders dropped and he hung his head. "Damn it..." 


	7. Chapter 7 Faithfulness

Chapter Seven - Faithfulness  
  
"They're coming, you know... you won't win," Kayura heaved as she struggled against the unseen black wall amidst the darkness. "They defeated even me, and I had the power from the Clan of the Ancients," she stated.  
  
Talpa ignored her. He simply watched his Warlords' strength give out a second time. If his sinister mask had facial movements, he would definitely have an evil smirk across his face. "The Warlords are mine once again. They are fused with the power of the nether spirits hundreds of times over. They have power beyond imagination, and after they defeat those postulant Ronin Warriors, that power shall be mine!" Talpa stated with triumph.  
  
Kayura grimaced, for she knew he was right, but she never lost hope. After all, Anubis was alive and had the Staff of the Ancients. He could create a bridge to bring the Ronins to the Dynasty and stop this menace.  
  
"Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom! I command you come forth!" Talpa bellowed, breaking Kayura's concentration. Within a second, a wisp of venomous smoke blew by and there appeared Sekhmet, fully armored. Talpa raised his hand high and in his hand appeared his six katanas. Presenting them to Sekhmet as he did the soldiers before, he cackled lightly as Sekhmet sheathed each sword.  
  
"I bestow upon you the great eastern plains. Let your venom flow into the rivers and poison the land in preparation for the arrival of the Ronins," Talpa instructed.  
  
"As you wish, Sire," Sekhmet agreed as he kneeled.  
  
Talpa again held out his hand but this time in front of him as if preparing to present Sekhmet with something else. A small blue flame appeared in his palm, not burning it, but hovering above it. "You are charged with guarding this flame with your life. Protect it well, my servant, and you shall be greatly rewarded."  
  
Kayura looked on with surprise. What is this flame? Why has he given it to Sekhmet? she pondered.  
  
He took it in his hands and gazed upon it as if he felt great power from it. "I am honored, Sire; I shall guard it with the very soul in my body." And he vanished as quickly as he appeared.  
  
"What are you up to, Talpa?" Kayura questioned nervously.  
  
He ignored her and turned to his balcony like entrance way. "Cale, Warlord of Corruption! I command you come forth!" Talpa bellowed a second time.  
  
Without a word or sound, a silhouette of Cale's armor appeared with only enough light to outline. "You summoned me, Master?" he asked quietly.  
  
Talpa towered over the kneeling Cale and held out his hand. "Demon of Darkness, I bestow upon you the northern mountains. Forge yourself a stronghold in preparation for the destruction of the Ronin Warriors." And as he finished his proclamation, another blue flame appeared hovering over his hand. "You are charged with guarding this flame with your life. Protect it well, my servant, and you shall be greatly rewarded," he repeated.  
  
Cale also seemed to have shock written on his face as he accepted the flame. "Many thanks, my lord." Cale finished by disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Talpa, I demand to know your ideals behind this!" Kayura shouted, struggling in her shackles.  
  
"Patience, my Lady Kayura, you shall have your turn. You have no armor for me, thus I shall not need you directly. However, you are an asset to me; you will receive your share of the flame." Talpa seemed to chuckle to himself as he turned to beckon his final warlord. "Dais, Warlord of Illusion! I command you come forth!" he bellowed one last time.  
  
Footsteps were heard but nothing could be seen in the distant blackness. Soon, almost in a flash Dais appeared and respectfully kneeled before Talpa. "I am here, sire." His voice echoed from behind his mask.  
  
Talpa presented his hand with the flame. "I bestow upon you the great western forests. Weave your web of illusion and prepare for your glorious triumph over the Ronin Warriors that shall foolishly enter your trap." Dais seemed to snicker at the thought and carefully took the flame from Talpa's hand. "You are charged with guarding this flame with your life. Protect it well, my servant, and you shall be greatly rewarded," Talpa stated for the third and final time. Dais simply disappeared in a wave.  
  
All that remained was Talpa and Kayura, and Talpa was laughing evilly as if he had deceived each of his Warlords with ease. "Talpa! I demand to know right now!" Kayura furiously argued.  
  
"You are in no position to demand anything!" Talpa snapped in his deeply evil voice. "But you will know soon enough, Kayura." Talpa took a moment to laugh at his sinister plan. "Yes, Kayura, you have been patient! I shall now bestow upon you your share of the Flame of Damnation!"  
  
Kayura gasped. She recalled slithers of memory about the dreaded flame and even worse ideals of any being that could control it.  
  
Before Kayura could continue her thoughts, Talpa thrust his hand out before her and the flame appeared once more. Her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to back further into the wall. "Accept it, Kayura! You are weak enough to be taken without the spirits! You need this strength!" he cackled toward her as he approached.  
  
She struggled violently in her bounds as the flame came within an inch of her face. With the flame still hovering in his hand, he forced his armored palm into Kayura's face making her cry out as she felt the searing heat. She struggled wildly but Talpa's hand was swallowing her screams in its mass. Soon her body went limp and Talpa removed his hand. Her eyes were shaded in the same style as her earlier Warlord times but this shade was a deep black opposed to the red in the past.  
  
Talpa didn't laugh, cackle, howl or bellow. He simply stood triumphantly over Kayura as if total victory had come in a simple glimpse of time.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it!" Sage cried out on the couch as he tried to adjust his seating. He put his hand to the large bandages that wrapped his ribs.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to move around! Would you just relax!" Rowen tried to calm him while placing his book back on the coffee table.  
  
"We can't just sit here and play busybody! We have to do something about this!" he protested, trying to get to his feet.  
  
Rowen forced him down by the shoulders back onto the couch and retook his seat on the armchair. "There's nothing we can do right now. I know we should go in and get Talpa before he has a chance to get any real power, as before, but for right now, we're on defense."  
  
Sage folded his arms and grunted. "I told you this would happen. Ryo just can't focus."  
  
"I know how you must feel, but Ryo reacted off of instinct, not just because he likes Mina more than the rest of us."  
  
"Humph..."  
  
"Look, the Ancient and the Armors have always led us to defend those who can't protect themselves; Ryo was just doing the only thing he knows how to do, and that's protecting people. Granted, he gets a little over- defensive, but still, it's like too much of a good thing."  
  
"Why do you defend him so much? What has he ever done for you?"  
  
"I don't place a value on our friendship! You can't put a price on something like that!"  
  
"Well, you are taking his side a lot here. You do know he screwed up royally," Sage said while rubbing the moist blood-tinted bandages.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, I think I would have done the same thing in his situation."  
  
Sage looked at his friend oddly. "How can you say that?"  
  
Rowen stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the room. "Because I'm just as lonely as he is," he whispered to himself leading into the kitchen. He was about to walk right in, plop down into a chair somewhere and have something cold to drink, but his plans were put on hold as he saw long golden hair adorned with a red bow flow over the back of the chair. He recognized it was Mina as he turned his head sideways to get a glimpse of her face. She was rapping her fingers on a glass of something but seemed to be staring off out the window.  
  
Rowen never took much notice before because of all the awkward situations that had risen, but Mina was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldn't help but envy Ryo as he gazed upon her flawless face that seemed to be enhanced by the sun setting through the window.  
  
"Are you really all that mad at him?" Rowen interrupted her silence.  
  
Mina turned quickly as she was surprised but settled and turned her head down to her drink. "To be honest, I really don't know," she stated calmly.  
  
"You know he only had your best interests in mind," he said, taking a seat in front of her.  
  
"I'm sure he thought of it that way, but he was wrong. How could he keep something like that from me? I thought we were in love and had no secrets."  
  
Rowen rubbed the back of his head a little; he never really enjoyed the topic of love but he was determined to help his friend. "You have to understand this part of Ryo. He's quite overprotective when it comes to people he cares about, and in your case, I think he must have a huge place in his heart for you if he's risking the greatest thing he has in life just to keep you safe." Mina looked up at him and seemingly blushed. She does that a lot, Rowen thought, and she always looks so cute too...  
  
"I'm flattered that you think I'm the greatest thing in Ryo's life, but..."  
  
Rowen cut her off at her pause. "I'm not guessing. You really are all Ryo has. I can tell, he values you much more than his armor, and I can see why." And Rowen cut himself off. Easy there, she's with Ryo, he scolded himself. He looked up to see if she took his compliment seriously. She was looking at her drink again and blushing harder. Damn it...  
  
Mina looked up with sparkling eyes that had questions written all over them. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Rowen seemed to get nervous but before he could think of what the repercussions might be, his lips spouted the word "Sure," and all thought was lost.  
  
"What are all of you? What is happening to the planet?" she asked.  
  
Rowen sighed and folded his arms, thinking of where to begin. "Well, it all pretty much started in Toyoma..." he began.  
  
He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, he found himself lost in her eyes as she intently hung onto every word he spoke. He wasn't even sure if he was telling her the right story as he admired every aspect of her face. Rowen could feel his chest tightening and his cheeks blushing. Is this what Ryo had to go through?! he asked himself as he took a breath and then continued.  
  
Mina simply continued to nod and listen intently on what he had to say and he was using some of the most verbose vocabulary he could thoughtlessly think of and she was hanging onto every word. Rowen became more and more flustered as his eyes started to rove down her face, but being the gentlemen, he couldn't bring himself to be so vulgar, or at least in his mind. He quickly finished off his story. "And after that, we've been on our own for two years. Everything else you know." He was done speaking but he still seemed to be holding his breath.  
  
"Wow..." she said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I know, sometimes I can't believe it myself." he replied.  
  
"Is it all right if I go apologize to Sage? It is partly my fault for what happened to him."  
  
Rowen was tense but did a remarkable job of hiding it. "You shouldn't blame yourself, but if it makes you feel better, he's in the living room."  
  
Mina stood up from her seat and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it very much. I hope we can talk again," she said as she trotted off.  
  
Rowen sat stiff as a board, chanting to himself, "Don't watch her leave, don't watch her leave..." Soon Mina was gone and Rowen let out a large breath and buried his red face into his hands.  
  
"Oh, man! You're a smooth one, buddy!" was heard from the corner of the room.  
  
Rowen snapped up in panic and embarrassment as he saw Kento with his arms folded and leaning against the wall and a devious smile on his face. "I didn't do anything, Kento! Wipe that smile off your face!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"That's all well and good, man, but you realize if Ryo ever gets wind of this, he'll chop you to ribbons," he replied.  
  
Rowen had panic, fear, anger and embarrassment filling him to the brim as he became defensive towards Kento. "It just looked bad! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not like I made a move or anything!" he pleaded.  
  
Kento just chuckled and slapped Rowen on the back. "It's cool, man, it's cool." Kento was just happy that something got his mind off the Dynasty for a little while.  
  
Mina was walking the halls unheard as her white socks muffled the sound of her footsteps. She came into the lavish living room and found Sage struggling in the sofa trying to get comfortable with his injuries, grunting with every wrong move. "Are you all right?" she asked in her concerned voice.  
  
Sage looked up in surprise. He didn't want to be aching and grunting in front of anybody, and he was also a little embarrassed. All he had on was a pair of Dockers and bandages covering his ribs and shoulder. He felt completely underdressed. He had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, for as he grew older his body was more defined, but with his injury, he just felt weak and a little ashamed.  
  
"I've come to apologize," Mina continued.  
  
"Apologize? What for? You can't possibly think this is your fault!" Sage retorted.  
  
The look she gave in return was not that of a convinced person, she looked on with those concerned eyes and Sage was captured just as Rowen. "It's my fault. If I wasn't out there and in the way, you could have all gotten out without a mark."  
  
"I said it wasn't your fault, if Ryo had just told you about this from the beginning... No, I shouldn't blame this on Ryo."  
  
"I know it may seem a little awkward, but he should have told me about it, I could have been prepared for it and maybe had enough sense to get out of the way."  
  
"I told him it wasn't a good idea to lie about it but he did say he was trying to protect you."  
  
"By not telling me of the dangers that follow him around?! Is that really protecting me?!"  
  
"Well, no, I suppose not."  
  
"I know Ryo means well but, he just doesn't know what he's doing when it comes to a relationship, especially with all this armor stuff following him around. I mean I think I would have understood if he just told me, but him just letting it fall out and hit me... well, it didn't really hit me, it kinda hit you."  
  
"Heh heh - ouch!" Sage clasped his side again, every little movement seemed to hurt. Mina was immediately concerned and put a hand to his shoulder and the other to his stomach. He looked up again in surprise but something else accompanied it. It almost felt like... soothing. When Mina touched him, for that instant, that split second, all the pain was gone. "I - I'm all right," he stuttered.  
  
"No, you're not! No wonder you're hurting every way you move! Look at those bandages!" Mina scolded in a motherly tone.  
  
Sage looked over the wrappings and couldn't find what was the matter with them. "What about the bandages?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"They're all disorganized! You'd think a number of people did this; this isn't going to help you at all," she stated as she began to unwrap the blood-soaked cloths. Sage was a little nervous at first but something else overcame him that let her continue.  
  
Soon all the bandages were piled neatly onto a towel nearby and Sage could tell that Mina was admiring his torso. He didn't feel embarrassed about it anymore because after all, being a Ronin Warrior made sure you were in peak physical condition. The only blemish Mina could find was the long gash on his side leading to his chest, and it was still fresh.  
  
"Um... where, uh... where is the first aid kit?" she fumbled out.  
  
Sage was starting to feel impressed with himself as he laid back carefully and pointed to the corner of the room. Sage watched her ever so closely as she walked with her quiet footsteps, every swish and swerve of her hips, the flowing pleats of her skirt, every sway of her hands at her sides, it was hypnotizing. What really threw off Sage was when she bent over to pick up the medicine kit. "Good Lord!" he exclaimed at the sight.  
  
He immediately froze in panic as Mina snapped up and worriedly asked "What?! What's the matter?!"  
  
Sage thought quickly and put his hands over his laceration. "It hurts more than I thought!" he covered quickly. He stared at Mina a moment, fearing that she may find out what he was actually peering at.  
  
Mina let out a huff and walked in the "mother told you so" fashion, shaking her head. "I told you to stay still, didn't I? Now carefully sit up so I can take care of that gash."  
  
Sage did as he was told sighing in relief as the red in his face disappeared. Mina carefully aided him in sitting upright and told him to outstretch his arms. He did so, gingerly yet successfully. Mina examined the large gash that was failing greatly at trying to scab itself. She put something on the bandages to protect from infection and started to wrap it around Sage's ribcage.  
  
Sage was watching Mina come close, then pull away, come close again, and repeat the motions as she wrapped him tightly. It was astonishing to him how good this felt. The bandages were starting to come to his upper chest and he could feel that she had done everything right. Also with her chin nearly resting on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, he could also tell why Ryo hugged her every chance he got.  
  
Even though he had not experienced a full embrace from Mina, Sage could tell that it would truly be a great feeling to take part in. It did have that protective mother feel but he could also tell that it had great heart and love behind. Ryo has found himself a great woman, he stated to himself. Mina was almost completed. "Where did you learn to do this so well?" he asked, this time aloud.  
  
She slowed her pace to a stop as she thought back to answer the question. "I used to stay over at Ryo's place when my parents were out of town for their two weeks, and just about every time I was over there he had busted ribs. He never told me how he got them, but I could see clearly that they were bruised. So, like he took care of me after Tiro, I took care of him. It's still odd, though, only now I find out how he injured himself like that."  
  
Mina made one more lap of Sage's torso before she stopped again to listen. "Despite how obvious it might be, it was actually the Ancient's training that busted up Ryo so bad," he explained.  
  
"The Ancient? The one that made your armors, right?"  
  
Sage looked a little surprised at Mina's words but then smirked as he pieced it together. "Talking to Rowen, I see."  
  
"Yeah, he explained a lot. Well, as far back as three years. He really didn't explain how you became the 'Mighty Ronin Warriors' or anything."  
  
"That's where the Ancient came in. He was pretty harsh on Ryo, that's why he came to you all those times with the ribs."  
  
"Why was he so hard on him?"  
  
"The Armor kind of fell on him when he showed 'Virtue', but that's not the reason."  
  
"Well then, what is?"  
  
"The Ancient didn't choose him."  
  
"What? Then how did he become a Ronin?"  
  
"White Blaze was with Ryo since he was little, but White Blaze was with the Ancient since feudal times."  
  
"Are you saying it's jealousy?"  
  
"Oh, by no means! The Ancient was hard on Ryo because he wasn't 'selected', for lack of a better word. Ryo was kind of a fluke, you know?"  
  
"It didn't look like he lived up to expectations today."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Ryo drifts off like that. Overburdens himself, takes in too much responsibility. He just isn't good enough for this type of thing."  
  
"Its amazing how overly mature he can be at times and at others, show that he didn't have any parental discipline."  
  
"That's Ryo to a tee. All or nothing. I could tell you stories..."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
Sage dropped out of his quiet tone and looked at Mina staring into his eyes. He didn't expect Mina to ask to hear any, that was just a term he used. He would have said so, but he felt he had to do something to repay her for wrapping him up, which was feeling rather good and soothing. "Well, I uh, don't really know what to tell. What would you like to hear?" he offered.  
  
"How about how you all got your armors?" she requested.  
  
Sage looked at the ceiling in thought; he thought of something quickly and then looked back down at Mina. "We never really discussed much about how we received our armors; we had to focus on the fights at hand. Rowen was always shooting fruit off trees, Kento was always breaking Ryo's ribs, and I was always breaking Sai's weapon. I could tell you how I got my armor, I remember it clear as day." Mina smiled and began to tie off the two ends of the long bandages at his side. "Let's see..."  
  
A young man no older than the age of twelve or thirteen was meditating in a dojo. He was fresh off from a great kendo tournament victory but he showed no great ego over it as it was against what he was taught as a child. It was obvious that his upbringing was rather strict by the way he carried himself.  
  
With one eye covered, he opened the exposed eye to notice a kendo fighter speaking with his grandfather at the dojo entrance. He hears his name a few times and the kendo tournament mentioned. The boy breaks away from his meditation as his grandfather introduces the new kendo warrior.  
  
"Sage, this is Shingo Kazamatsuri. As you know, he is a great fighter in the leagues of kendo." Sage bows to Shingo before his grandfather continues. "He has heard of your great success in the Kendo Championship but unfortunately he wasn't able to compete. You will be facing him in a kendo match today."  
  
Sage looked up at his father with surprise and annoyance. "But, Grandfather, I do not wish to fight today," he said with as much maturity as possible.  
  
"Silence, boy, you have been challenged and you shall fight. Prepare yourself and meet in the dojo grounds."  
  
Sage didn't want to fight. He wanted to tell his grandfather how disgusted he was with it, but somewhere during his upbringing, he had family submissiveness beat into him.  
  
Sage adjusted his face guard and tightened his belt on his kendo uniform. Clasping tightly on his staff he awaited his opponent on the grounds his grandfather had forced him to meet on. Shingo came out onto the field and looked fierce. Being a number of years older than Sage, it seemed that it would be an easy battle but in kendo, size and age don't make much difference.  
  
Without either getting proper preparations for this battle, they began with their lightening speed. As the battle drew on, despite Sage's attitude be cool calm and collected, panic was written all over his face as the way Shingo battled seemed to portray a man trying to absolutely destroy the young kendo champion.  
  
"This isn't a match, it's a slaughter! Please stop this, Grandfather! Sage is grossly outmatched!" Sage's older sister pleaded. The old man stood statuesque watching the battle. Sage wasn't truly at a disadvantage as he was simply taken off guard by Shingo's merciless offence. Once it was under control, Sage retaliated realizing that Shingo had little or no defense. As Sage took the offensive, it seemed that he had no trouble at all dealing with the massive fighter.  
  
Sage was about to deliver the finishing blow to his opponent and Shingo knew it. With lightning-quick speed, he pulled something from his uniform and tossed it into the one eye of Sage. The young champion stumbled back but wasn't in danger as his attacks left Shingo barely able to stand. Sage let the white hot anger fill him as he let loose the rage onto his opponent breaking off his face guard kicking him unconscious.  
  
"Sage!" his grandfather cried out.  
  
Sage knew why he had the angry tone; breaking away the face mask was a severe dishonorment and a high offense to the rules of kendo. "Grandfather, he threw..." he spoke up to explain his actions, but he was silenced by his grandfather.  
  
"I do not wish to hear of it! You have greatly dishonored the Date Dojo of Kendo!" And before Sage could speak back, his grandfather ruthlessly wrenched him up by the shoulder and dragged him to the basement for punishment.  
  
"Grandfather, you don't understand! Grandfather, please!" he begged, hammering on the heavy wooden door. With the door locked and very little light in the dojo basement Sage was rather upset, angered and scared all at once. It was a large room but in the all-consuming blackness he felt almost claustrophobic.  
  
Defensively wrapping his knees to his chest, he unceremoniously meditated to try to calm himself. He tried to remember what his grandfather had taught him about keeping fear in check but at his current disgust towards the old man, he didn't want to have anything to do with him. He let the fear surround him, all the while cursing his own weakness.  
  
Running the situation over and over in his mind, keeping his feelings betrayal fresh, he heard a voice in the back of his head. "I understand your feelings..." it echoed.  
  
He snapped around quickly as he thought there was someone with him in this dank lonely pit. "There's no one here... I'm alone," he stated out loud, trying to settle his nerves but also at the same time enducing his own depression.  
  
"I shall be with you..." the voice spoke again. Sage felt the panic that he was suppressing well up him larger than ever before. It was not so much he would be scared but in the darkness, it was too much.  
  
As soon as that thought entered his mind, a small light caught the corner of his eye. He followed it to its source and what he found but him in a state of shock. A large glowing green armor seemingly floating in the darkness. "I am yours, Warrior of Light," it spoke to his mind.  
  
Sage was still in shock but he managed to stutter out a response. "Wh- who are you?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I am Halo, your protectorate."  
  
Sage stared in awe at the glowing armor. Soon there was another light behind him and with a flick of a switch, the hanging lights added to the feudal dojo storeroom filled it with light. Sage looked back to see his grandfather at the top of the steps with an apologetic look on his face. Sage looked immediately to the armor which seemed to have vanished as soon as the lights came on. In its place, on the floor was a small crystalline ball. It seemed to have a glow of a kanji symbol. He immediately picked it up off the ground and hid it in his uniform.  
  
"Sage, I must apologize, I had not known," his grandfather spoke.  
  
Sage would have given his grandfather a harsher cold shoulder but he was simply struck in awe at the situation that occurred. Was it a dream? Was it a hallucination of fear? Was this ball any indication? he asked himself. He decided to keep the incident to himself. "I forgive you, Grandfather; I should have kept my rage in check as you had taught me."  
  
Sage just walked up the steps and immediately to his room to try to figure out this odd crystal. His grandfather gave him a look of amazement as he thought Sage would be a bit more reluctant towards him. He decided not to pry.  
  
"And pretty much after that, it's history," Sage finished.  
  
Mina had long since finished tying the bandages and was now almost sitting on Sage's lap. Her hands were still on the strands, however, as he finished off his flashback. "Your grandfather seemed like a very harsh person," she stated with sympathy.  
  
Sage smirked a little, not so much to her comment but as he was confident that she was becoming very taken with him. "Yeah, he was pretty strict, but I did learn a lot from him," he said.  
  
"But still, there must be a better way of doing it than being so... forceful... right?" Mina said was deep gazing eyes. She was leaning towards Sage a bit more. He looked back with his one eye in an equally entranced manner.  
  
"I don't know, taking things by force is sometimes necessary," he said in an almost-whisper.  
  
"But what if something is in the way?" she asked in reply, leaning in closer.  
  
"Then you move it out of the way... you have to go after what you want," Sage replied, also leaning closer.  
  
The two tilted their heads sideways and closed their eyes. The shared a small kiss as if testing the waters but as soon as they felt the magnetism. With Mina's hands on the bottom sides of Sage's face pulling him towards her and his hands just above her waist, slowly and passionately they embraced and kissed. There was nothing between them. For that moment, there was nothing, just them. No ghosts of the past, no demons of today... no Ryo of Wildfire. 


	8. Chapter 8 Three Love

Chapter Eight - Three Love  
  
Sekhmet was traveling east, spreading his venom into every drop of life he passed. Everything still lived but it was filled with poison and corruption. Soon he would reach the center-most point and would wait for his next commands. He truly did not know what he was waiting for, but he followed orders blindly as the dark spirits consumed his soul. Somewhere in his mind, however, was still pure and untainted by the dark spirits. It was the only escape for his true self as his body was simply overpowered by spirits increasing his bloodlust, greed and sinistry a thousandfold.  
  
I must fight still; if I lose this speck of my sanity I shall have completely lost. Talpa has not won until he has my entire spirit at his palm. I cannot let that happen as long as I breathe. Why am I here? There must be some connection, and when I find out what it is I will destroy it!  
  
I can feel this fire flowing within me, it's making me stronger... there must be a battle to come... The Ronins! That evil rodent! He will stop at nothing to get the armors! And with my body and armor strengthened to lengths beyond measure, this will not be an easy fight. Is that what Talpa wants? For me to have my armor gain tremendous power so he can take it from me again? I shall not have it! As long as my thoughts are my own he shall not win!  
  
Sekhmet's monologue continued as for if he stopped, he would lose every shred of himself to the Nether spirits. His mind raced on thoughts and actions yet his body remained as still as a tree, unwavering. He couldn't control his own muscles, he couldn't control the movement of his own eyes. All he had left was that secluded and neglected corner of his mind, but as long as he still had it, he would fight.  
  
Mina and Sage were still in each other's arms, letting the moment get the best of them. Soon they both released from their embrace and simply stared at one another. "I... I shouldn't have..." Mina stated worriedly.  
  
"He betrayed both of us..." Sage replied, trying to comfort her.  
  
"But... " She was cut off by Sage putting his hands to her face.  
  
"It's all going to work out," he smiled.  
  
"I'm, uh... I should... I need some air..." Mina walked off slowly.  
  
Sage watched her leave and shut the door behind her as she left and as soon as he no longer felt her presence, a great feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. "My God, what have I done?!" he screeched with one wide eye. He put his face to his hands as if checking if it was really him. He leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, trying to piece together the situation. "What happened? Why did I do that? I have more respect for Ryo than that... why did it happen?"  
  
Sage was still studying the ceiling as a light British accent interrupted his monologue. "I'd like to know that myself!"  
  
Sage looked up in surprise to see Sai standing at the corner with one hand on the wall and the other limp at his side, eyes wide in surprise as well. Sage was getting a welling of nervousness in his stomach. He figuratively had his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Sai?" he asked for lack of a better word to say.  
  
"Sage, please tell me I didn't see what I think I saw," he stated as calmly as possible.  
  
"I wish I could tell you something, Sai, anything! But I don't know what happened myself." Sage looked at the ceiling again but shut his eyes tightly trying again to recall the situation. "I was sitting here and she came in to apologize. My ribs were still sore, so she fixed up the tape. We got to talking and I was telling her about how I got my armor, then... we were all over each other."  
  
Sai looked up at him, a bit confused. "So it was an equal decison?" he asked.  
  
Sage seemed a little surprised at the question. "You think I forced myself on her?"  
  
Sai immediately retracted his question. "No no no! Nothing like that! It just seemed a little odd to me. You and Ryo are close, he and Mina are even closer. It just seemed so out of place."  
  
"Hey, I was shocked too!" Sage replied, trying to rationalize. "We just got caught up in the moment. We kissed, then, well we kissed a whole lot more," he finished.  
  
Sai looked at him despondantly as he walked into the room and sat down in the armchair. "So... what do you think?" he asked, eying Sage.  
  
"What does that mean?" he shot back.  
  
"Calm down. I just want to know, are we going to have Halo and Wildfire at each other's throats, or do you both agree that it was a mistake?"  
  
Sage seemed to examine the question word by word. "I don't know, but in any case, let's keep this from Ryo, okay?"  
  
Sai looked down; he knew this was wrong but something told him that it would be better for now. He agreed.  
  
However, it was a pointless argument. Ryo, he was sitting at the top of the steps with a bouqet of white lilies wrapped in a white cloth and a red ribbon clutched tightly in his hand. He stared down at them coldly and sorrowfully. The setting sun through the window would have emphasized tears, if he would shed any.  
  
For some reason, Ryo was cold and unmoving. He had no emotions other than sorrow but it seemed he was in shock as well. His hand clutched tighter and tighter at the stems. He stood up and walked into his former room and went to the window he had used to exit and enter the house without anyones knowing. He again looked at the lilies and threw them out, watching them land gracefully in the wind to the ground. "Not like this," he said in a whisper. "If it has to happen... it won't be like this."  
  
He immediately jumped out the window landing on his feet, however, his left foot crushing the lilies as he landed. He didn't seem to care, however, as he took off into the bright orange sunlight. Following the dirt path he was sure Mina had taken, he began to quicken his pace trying to catch up with her.  
  
He eventually found her by the lake. She was standing and had her arms wrapped around herself as her small blue jacket wasn't doing well against the winds of the night. Ryo walked up behind her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She turned in surprise to it but she didn't take it off.  
  
Mina noticed a certain sterness in Ryo's glare as he looked at her, almost as if he was trying to hide his emotions. She held onto the upper siding of the jacket holding it on as she brushed some hair out of her face from the slight breeze. She looked to the ground and said "Thank you," and returned to gazing at the lake.  
  
"I just want to protect you, Mina," he said in a monotone manner.  
  
"How?" she asked simply.  
  
Ryo took a breath before he started to explain. "The Ronins and I, we always lived with this fear. The fear that the Dynasty was going to come back and threaten the world. I didn't want you to have to look over your shoulder every day as well," he explained.  
  
She still looked at the lake. "Is that the only reason?"  
  
Ryo seemed to snap out of his somberness. He should have known Mina would bring out more than he would have liked. She knew him too well. "...and because I was... afraid." He paused a moment, hoping that that would satisfy her.  
  
"What could a mighty Ronin Warrior be afraid of?" she asked harshly.  
  
Ryo walked up beside her and put his hand to her shoulder as he joined in gazing over the lake. "I'm afraid of losing you."  
  
Mina looked down. Whatever Ryo said always made her melt. She was beginning to feel even worse about what happened a few moments ago. She tried to make herself feel better by exaggerating what Ryo had done. "I could have been killed today," she said quietly.  
  
"That is my fault, but I will always protect you, no matter what."  
  
Mina looked away again. She was losing her composure; she wanted to wrap herself in his arms again but she just couldn't. "Ryo, I can't... it was wrong..." Mina didn't know whether she meant the battle, or Sage.  
  
Ryo turned her to face him and took her in his arms, pulling her close to him. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or does, I will always love you. Please, say it's okay for me to love you."  
  
Mina fell into tears as Ryo held her tighter. If she only knew what he meant. He began to stroke her hair as he had done before, but Mina pulled out. She looked at him with tears freely flowing, her face showing her sorrow. She stepped back and said, "Ryo I... I'm sorry, I just can't!" with her emotions filling her voice. She turned to run off and Ryo didn't stop her.  
  
"But for which reason?" he whispered to himself.  
  
He watched her run over the hill with his jacket flowing over her shoulders. He stood watching that very same hill for hours and hours. He didn't even realize the sun had set. What finally broke his concentration was a rattling off in the distance. It sounded familar but he couldn't quiet place it just yet. A figure approached over the same hill he was staring at and there stood Anubis, with the Staff in hand and in his ceremonious garb, he looked like he had been through much on his travels. "Anubis?!" Ryo shouted in shock. After all, Anubis was dead the last time Ryo saw him.  
  
"Greetings, Wildfire, I had hoped you'd be the first I would find," he greeted.  
  
"H-How?!" was all Ryo could manage to stutter. Anubis smirked and triumphantly held forward the staff as if it was an answer-all.  
  
Ryo seemed to be trying to calm himself as Anubis came further towards him. He eventually smiled in greeting as an old friend had returned. It was good to see a friendly face amongst all this, even if it was only temporary. The shock was still there, but it was overwhelmed by relief.  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot reminisce of old times, my friend; there is much to do," Anubis stated as his face turned to a grimace.  
  
"I noticed the Dynasty is back in action. It's causing more problems than usual," he said.  
  
Anubis raised a brow. "Is there more in this realm?" he asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No, nothing like that. C'mon, all the guys are at the mansion, it's best if we get the explanation all at once."  
  
Mina entered the house, wiping her eyes slightly as she put Ryo's jacket on the coat rack by the door. Sage smiled as he got up from the couch very carefully. He buttoned up his dress shirt and walked over to Mina, who was taking her time hanging up Ryo's coat. She felt a warm embrace around her shoulders. She knew it was Sage and wanted to escape his arms quickly, but she felt something. She didn't know what it was exactly, but the last time she felt like this was in Ryo's arms after he had taken care of her injuries.  
  
"So, beautiful, feeling better?" he asked. Mina was stuck with a loss for words. He kissed her cheek lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing full well. He was acting like he was Ryo, like he was in love with her for seven years, took care of her and cherished her all those years.  
  
But he's not Ryo... she thought to herself. Yet this feels so right... she went on.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You haven't said anything since you got in." Sage broke her concentration. Mina was fingering the creases in Ryo's jacket and that was an answer to Sage. "Mina, please, don't worry about him. He's always saying he's fine. Let him be, he'll understand. He knows he was wrong," he explained.  
  
"I know, I should forgive him... shouldn't I?"  
  
Sage held her tighter. "That's up to you, but whether or not you can trust him ever again is another issue," he warned.  
  
He's right; if Ryo has this secret, what else could he be hiding? I still haven't accepted it; if I do, what else will come out?"  
  
Sage again broke her train of thought with a kiss. He turned her around and looked her deep in the eyes. "It's all going to be okay," he said simply and hugged her again. He winced slighty at his sore ribs, but his smile never left. Ryo didn't know what he had. Poor guy, losing something as wonderful as this... Sage's mind echoed.  
  
Mina raised her hands to Sage's arms around her. "My mind says it's wrong... but..." she began. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, still holding Sage's arms.  
  
"What does your heart say?"  
  
Mina raised her head and looked at the ceiling as if Sage was there. "It says, that if I'm with Ryo, I will never be lonely." Sage loosened his hug and began to withdraw, but to his surprise Mina clasped tighter. "But it says that I will be protected if I'm with you."  
  
And at that, Sage laughed under his breath and continued his embrace. "I'll make sure you're never alone."  
  
Just then there was a turn of the knob and they immediately released hold of each other. Sage tried best he could to get out of the way and Mina bolted into the hallway into the living room.  
  
"Ryo? I did't know you were outside," Sage said, trying to hide his nerves.  
  
"There's a lot of things about me you don't know," he remarked coldly and walked in. Sage seemed to pick up the eerie chill as he began to close the door. Ryo quickly shot out his arm to stop it. "Sage, we have a guest."  
  
Ryo let go of the door and walked into the kitchen as Sage looked out the door, seeing no one out there. "The guy's going crazy." Nonetheless, he left the door open and Ryo was walking around the house gathering the other Ronins. Yuli and Mia as well gathered in front of the open door and the crowd caught Mina's attention as she bashfully walked to the back of the crowd.  
  
They filed outside and looked up at the starry night trying to piece together what on Earth Ryo was doing. "What's going on, Ryo? Why are we out here?" Mia asked.  
  
Ryo walked forward into the shadows. "This may be surprising, but don't be too alarmed." And he started to walk back, but it seemed someone was with him. He came into the light from the windows of the house and they all gasped in shock. Shocked calls and questions of his name were heard throughout the six of them. Mina just looked on at the oddly-dressed man.  
  
Sage seemed to pick up on it. "That's Anubis, but, he died years ago," he explained as calmly as possible.  
  
"Who is he?" Mina looked up with her blue eyes asking.  
  
"He is one who tried to follow the teaching of the Ancient. Rowen should have said something. He was the former Warlord of Cruelty that turned to our side."  
  
Mina immediately turned to look at the former Warlord, who seemed to delight in their surprise. "That's him?! From what I thought, he would be over five hundred years old! He looks about twenty-eight!" she yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Please, be calm. There is much I must impart to you," Anubis stated calmly.  
  
They all took positions in the area. Kento sat on a nearby rock, Cye and Rowen leaned against the house. Sage stood by the door and Mina stood rather close to him. Ryo stood still and folded his arms as Mia stood with him. Yuli sat on the ground at Ryo's feet. They were in a close circle and seemingly tensing themselves for a shocking story.  
  
Anubis faced Mia directly. "Have you ever heard of the Flame of Damnation?" he asked.  
  
Mia looked around and all eyes were on her. "It's supposed to be one of the seven flames of hell. It's more than a flame, really, it's more like a living entity of a demon," she explained.  
  
"Yes, it is a demon entity, but it is more than that. It is a servant of those who can cause great cruelty. Only those as dark as Satan himself..."  
  
Ryo looked up and spoke in a stern face. "Talpa..."  
  
Anubis turned his attention to Ryo. "Exactly. Talpa has returned from the depths of hell with the flame and he is using it too deviously. The more time we waste the stronger it will become."  
  
Rowen got off the wall and seemed to have concern hidden somewhere in him. "What is the situation exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Talpa has separated the flame among the Dark Warlords..." he began.  
  
"Hey! I thought that the Warlords were on our side now!" Kento interrupted.  
  
"They were of pure spirit earlier this very week, but Talpa's Nether Spirits seemed to have strengthened upon his return."  
  
Sai looked down and seemed to talk to himself. "So the Warlords are taken control of by nether spirits. We are going to have to battle them again."  
  
Anubis nodded as if Sai could see he was addressing him. Sage spoke up next. "What does this flame do?"  
  
Anubis took a breath and removed his straw hat and held it at his side. "The Blue Flame of Damnation. It gives power as it also draws it from the one it posseses. It grows stronger with every act of cruelty and evil the host does. Talpa has instilled it into the armors. With each cruel battle they will fight, they will grow in power beyond measure. If he absords the armor with the flames, he could become even more powerful than the Inferno armor itself."  
  
Kento leaped off his seat. "No way! Nothing is stronger than the Inferno! Ryo can toast anybody and anything with it!"  
  
Kento's defense of the white armor was interrupted by the others. "Kento, would you sit down! It may be a possibility, but to think the Inferno armor is unstoppable is a misjudgement that could end up getting us killed!" Ryo protested.  
  
Kento looked surprised at Ryo. Usually he was overconfident in his White Armor's abilities. Kento would have argued more but he sat back down instead, knowing Ryo was troubled by something.  
  
There was another long silence then Anubis spoke up again. "Kayura," was all he said.  
  
"Oh, man! This is not good! If they have her too, we're in trouble!" Rowen exclaimed, unfondly remembering his near-death trials with Kayura. Anubis began to explain how Kayura was recaptured and Rowen drifted off in the back of his mind. This is too much. Blue Flame of Damnation, the Warlords. It's too damn much. And with Mina and Ryo it's going to be more difficult than ever, he finished. He came back to reality with Anubis explaining how Kayura received the largest part of the evil flame.  
  
Kento jutted in with his own wise crack. "All this stuff about evil fire from hell. If worse comes to worse, Ryo will absorb it and blow Talpa back to hell where he came from," he stated with a chuckle, again trying to keep things light.  
  
Anubis's eyes widened. Sai seemed a bit disgruntled at Kento's comment. "Get serious, Kento! It's not as easy with a simple wisecrack!"  
  
Anubis immediately interjected, "No. He may be right about this." All eyes turned to Anubis and confusion was the main expression. "The Wildfire Armor wouldn't be enough to hold that evil power, but the Inferno, the Inferno may have the capacity and Virtue it would take to control a flame that evil."  
  
Ryo seemed to get a little antsy at what was going on. He didn't like to be talked about especially when they knew he was in vicinity. "What exactly are you going to have me do?" he interjected, making sure they knew he had a say in this.  
  
Anubis looked at him and saw that he wasn't very willing to do this. "Before Talpa can claim full power, the flames must burn in unison with the host, thus making a great inferno that equals a portion of Hell. Your armor being of Wildfire and its greater counterpart, the Inferno, can absorb and strengthen from all heat and flame."  
  
Ryo didn't look up from his scrutiny of the ground but he kept his concious on the conversation. "So you want me to absorb the Flame of Damnation into the Inferno armor? Sounds feasible..." he drifted.  
  
"But don't you think there is a great risk that follows it?" Mia spoke up from behind him.  
  
"The risks are great indeed, much too many to mention, but it's even a greater risk to let this evil go unchecked."  
  
Ryo looked up to Anubis finally and with a look of determination he asked, "What is the worst possibility with the greatest chance of happening?"  
  
The group gasped. They didn't expect Ryo to take this right out. "Ryo, dude, you can't be serious!" Kento exclaimed. Ryo didn't budge, he waited for Anubis to answer.  
  
"The worst that could happen is that you would become a demon of Hell," he stated bluntly.  
  
"You say that like there's more," Rowen inserted.  
  
"Yes, there is more. That is the worst that could happen, but it's not the most likely. What is most likely is that the absorbtion of the Flame of Damnation will overstock the Armor and Ryo with tremendous power."  
  
Kento looked around at the sterness of everyone. He didn't understand what Anubis was saying, to him; you couldn't get enough power. "Hey, what's so bad about being the biggest, baddest dude in the universe?" he asked, knowing it was a foolish question, but he just had to know.  
  
"Imagine filling up a water balloon," Sai started.  
  
"Yeah? And?" he asked, trying to piece the analogy together.  
  
"Imagine filling it too much," Sage finished.  
  
The group fell quiet. "There is more," Anubis broke in. "There is also a threat to those who give their power to the Inferno. If there is too much power and the White Armor breaks down, the powers will be sent back to the original armors with such momentum and evil spirit it will destroy them utterly." He had expected the Ronins to react harshly to the revelation but they simply stood silent. They are not ready for this battle, but they are ready to die, Anubis thought to himself.  
  
"Well, let's get to it," Ryo said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Wait. It's not so simple, Ronins. The Warlords' strength has grown stronger beyond measure and it grows with each passing second," he stated.  
  
"So, then, what are we waiting for?!" Kento exclaimed, pulling out his armor orb.  
  
"You will not stand a chance as it stands now, not even as a collective five you would barely survive. Not to mention the time it would take to defeat one of them would increase the strength of the others."  
  
And again the group fell silent. "So what do you suggest?" Rowen asked, seemingly growing tired.  
  
"One week. Go to your places of your armors' strength and obtain as much power as possible. We cannot afford more than one week. Strengthen your armors, remember the Ancient's teachings. But for now, rest."  
  
"Amen to that," Rowen stated, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
They quietly filed into the mansion, but Sage stayed behind and Mina stayed with him. Not so much as to be with Sage but to find out more from this man that seemed to know all the answers. "Hey, Anubis, I have something really importnant to ask you," Sage said, putting his hand to Anubis's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sage rubbed the back of his head and seemed to get a little embarassed but had a large amount of worry written on his face. "Those powers of Damnation, they increase someone's hatred, right?" he asked with light eyes.  
  
"To a large extent, yes. Why do you ask?" Anubis looked as he removed his straw hat.  
  
"Wait, I have one more. What if these armors are possessed by some one who is upset with another person. What then?"  
  
Anubis looked at Sage awkwardly. The answer was not one Sage would like to hear, but Anubis knew from past experience that Sage could handle such truths. "That person would be on a path with a fate worse than Hell," he answered frankly.  
  
Sage gulped and stepped back. "Uh, thanks," he stuttered.  
  
"May I inquire as to why you ask me this?" Anubis asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, uh, no reason, so I'll see you in the morning." And with that Sage walked off to the doorway where Mina was waiting. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Ryo about us right now." Mina nodded in agreement as she had overheard the words. Sage turned to say a farewell to Anubis only to find he was already gone.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Mina asked from behind.  
  
Sage turned and saw Mina standing there in the cold night wind. He wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. The Ronin Warriors are going to save the world again and absolutely nothing will change."  
  
Mina snuggled in close to him. "It already has," she whispered. What am I doing? I don't love him, do I? she began to ask herself. He automatically assumed it to be a full-blown relationship after one long kiss. I don't want to think about this anymore, he feels so warm and comforting... like Ryo... used to be? 


	9. Chapter 9 Corruption and Power

Chapter Nine - Corruption and Power  
  
Cale was traveling to the northern mountains for a long while, spreading his darkness making the blackest of nights. The Mountains shadowed what light the golden sky gave and the dark catacombs that filled the mountains were even darker than the valleys. It was a perfect scene for the Warlord who drew his power from the darkness. A Demon of Darkness, evil and Corruption... or was he?  
  
I can't give up fighting. It's too hot... but I can't give up to this evil flame! Cale was keeping his sanity alive in the small pocket in the back of his mind. These spirits may have control of my body, but not my soul. I shall continue to fight and when the opportunity presents itself I will destroy this armor! Never again will it cause such evil! You hear me, demon spirits! You better keep your attention on me or we shall all die in a brilliant blaze on honor and glory!  
  
Cale struggled with little success but in the midst of his tirade he felt a jolt in his arm. Everything in his mind fell quiet. What was that? he asked himself, surprised. My arm, I felt it move; that's the first time I've felt my arm move in hours. Could it be that the control of these spirits is not total? Cale seemed to get excited in his mind. He started to laugh maniacally. You have not won, Talpa! I still have hold over my body! As soon as the opportunity presents itself, you will no longer have the armor of Corruption to control! With this small triumph, Cale felt his strength return.  
  
It was nearly seven in the morning and the sun shone threw the windows. Ryo had given up his room for Mina since he didn't share it with another, after all, things weren't working out greatly between them. The afghan that Ryo used to keep himself warm on the couch was rolled up and thrown over the arm. Ryo had his jeans on and he made sure to fold his shirt correctly before he went to sleep. It was still folded in a perfect square sitting on the armchair. Ryo's mind wasn't on any of this however. With his elbows to his knees and his fingers intertwined at his chin, his thoughts were captivated on Mina and Sage.  
  
"Well, you're up early," a light voice pierced his thoughts. Ryo snapped out of his trance and turned to see Sai in a blue bathrobe coming down the steps. All the clothes and trinkets they left behind seemed so new to them after they returned. Usually the guys would come down with a pair of boxers and old T-shirt but perhaps Mina had something to do with that.  
  
"You're up early too," Ryo replied, unable to think of anything better to say.  
  
"Well I was hoping I could get us started with a good breakfast. We're going to need it."  
  
And as soon as Sai finished, Mia's unmistakable voice chimed in. "My sentiments exactly. Would you like a little help?" Sai smiled as he entered the small kitchen with Mia trailing. She stopped a moment and saw that Ryo immediately delved back into his thoughts as soon as he was no longer part of the conversations. "Hey, you okay... Ryo?" Mia asked but not in her motherly voice. It sounded like more of a concerned sister. She knew Ryo responded better to that than her superior mother tone.  
  
He looked up and nodded a yes and returned to his thoughts only to be interrupted again by the red haired keeper of the house to sit next to him adjusting her robe as she sat. "Now, c'mon, you don't expect me to settle for that do you?" she continued with a small smile. It used to drive Ryo wild when he saw it but with his feelings for Mina grown stronger than ever, it was simply a smile.  
  
"I'm okay Mia, really. This Dynasty thing has just got me bugged, that's all."  
  
Mia shook her head back. Ryo never offered a reason for his distress before. He was too stubborn to do it, but now giving up so easily, Mia knew right away that it wasn't the real reason. "Ryo, you think I don't know you at all, don't you?" she said almost sternly.  
  
Ryo just looked at her, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, trying to convince himself that Mia didn't know.  
  
"You expect me to believe the Dynasty is what's troubling you after you went in there and torched Talpa completely last time?"  
  
Ryo looked back down at his feet. She was right, he usually was over- confident with Dynasty battles, which usually led him into vast guilt trips when he failed. But she was wrong too. The Dynasty really was on his last nerve. Whether it be intensified by Mina's situation or just that he would go in with the victory being most likely completely dependent on him.  
  
Mia's fingers snapping in front of his face interrupted Ryo's thoughts. "Earth to Ryo! You still alive in there?" she teased.  
  
"Huh? Oh uh, sorry Mia," he replied, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, Ryo, you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this. Please, tell me what's wrong." Ryo was still rubbing his eyes while Mia was speaking but she came closer with an arm around his back. She started to pull him close comfortingly. She saw in his eyes that he had been keeping back tears for seemingly hours. "Ryo, sometimes it's okay to let tears out. Fighting off emotions doesn't make for a strong man," Mia offered. Ryo just sat there still but Mia could feel his body tremble, she was breaking him down. "It's okay to let it out. I'm right here and no one has to know. You've been there for me so many times, let me be here for you."  
  
Ryo let one tear escape from his eye. "If we defeat Talpa, if we get out of this without a single injury, I still will lose..." he said in a shaky voice.  
  
Mia looked at him and instead of interpreting it she said, "Let it all out, Ryo." In one emotional outburst he draped his arms around Mia and hugged her so tight and Mia welcomed every tear. She was rubbing his back with her arms around him and snuggling her head into his neck. I always wanted to hold him like this. I feel almost shallow, she said to herself. Every part of Mia just wanted to comfort him in every way. He was always the strong warrior that saved her from evil peril and now, it was her turn.  
  
Mia felt Ryo start to pull himself together and push away from her. She gave one last tight embrace before Ryo got up and put his shirt on. He didn't once look at her and she knew why. He was too ashamed. Breaking down and crying like that was very un-warriorlike. Ryo was ashamed of himself but he had to admit, after keeping it to himself since four in the morning it felt unbelievably good. Ryo could feel Mia staring at him still sitting on the couch. He forced out one single laugh as he unfolded his shirt and said; "I could never show tears to anyone before," he said, obviously trying to pull himself together still.  
  
"Oh? What made you so open now?" Mia asked rising from her seat.  
  
Ryo slipped the shirt over his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I let my feelings out once, and... I could never put them back."  
  
Mia smirked. "Is that where your fiery temper came from?" she chuckled.  
  
Ryo forced another laugh. It sounded as if he was back to normal. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Hey, I'm going to go pack. Got places to go, you know," he said, immediately abandoning the conversation.  
  
"All right, but make sure you come down for breakfast, we're going to cover every one of the food groups."  
  
Ryo began to head for the stairs when: "Bwa-ah!"  
  
Mia shocked up at the scream. Ryo looked upstairs and smiled. "What was that?!" Mia asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"That was just Kento waking Rowen with the custom icy lake water," Ryo answered.  
  
"Kento, you idiot!" was heard from upstairs.  
  
Mia giggled lightly as she remembered that Kento used to do that routine nearly every weekend. "I shouldn't have left the bucket in Kento's room," she said before leaving for the kitchen. Mia walked in to the island of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. "You know, I wish you guys never moved out. I forgot how much fun we had."  
  
Sai smiled as she reminisced. "You would want five rowdy guys mooching off you for the rest of your life?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be so bad. I forgot how much I love having you guys around. Even in the midst of this Dynasty Resurrection we all still manage to keep a smile."  
  
And at that, Sai frowned. "Yeah, all except Ryo."  
  
"What about Ryo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I might..."  
  
"Well, tell me!"  
  
"I kinda said I would keep it a secret."  
  
"From me or Ryo?"  
  
"You have a point..."  
  
"So tell me!"  
  
"All right, but you can't say I told you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, all that stuff. C'mon! Spill it!"  
  
Sai turned his attention away from the pancake batter and took a seat at the island. Mia followed him as they took up a cooking task that didn't require much attention. "I was going in to check on Sage and his ribs. His healing power didn't take any effect till today so I thought I go see how he was," Sai stated, seeming a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah..." Mia said, urging him to continue.  
  
"Sage was in there talking about how he got his armor. Mina was in there too; it looked like she was changing his bandages," he continued.  
  
"I don't think I like where this is going," Mia inserted.  
  
Nonetheless, Sai continued. "After he finished the story they stopped talking and I decided I would come in then. You know, as not to interrupt anything, but... I was," he finished.  
  
"You mean to say... Sage and Mina?"  
  
Sai nodded. "Like it was their last day alive."  
  
"Does Ryo know?" Mia asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to risk it not being the reason because if its not and we tell him in the state he's in, it would kill him."  
  
Mia looked at the seasonings she was chopping and realized she wasn't moving at all. Every part of her wanted to go and comfort Ryo but also go and strangle the life out of Sage and Mina. "Maybe we should have a talk with them," Mia said with a death-lock on the dicing knife she had in her hand.  
  
"I really don't think we should get involved," Sai stated, looking nervously down at the knife.  
  
Ryo was in the attic looking through old boxes of his clothes he left behind. He didn't leave much there when he left but there was only so much White Blaze could carry. He didn't take many clothes with him. He would be wearing his armor for the majority of the week. He was mostly looking for things like first aid kits, and the like. He was about to leave the attic to go to his old room that Mina was currently occupying to find an old satchel to carry these things in. He was about to but he heard Sage's voice speaking in its 'trying not to sound bashful in front of a pretty girl' manner. He leaned against the door and sure enough he was talking to Mina.  
  
Every shared word, every laugh, every giggle, each like a jagged dagger stabbing Ryo in the heart. "She wants him more. It's my own fault. I should have been honest with her from the start. I can't blame Sage, I drove her to this," Ryo whispered, trying to convince himself.  
  
"Don't worry, this time next week we'll be stronger than ever!" he heard Sage proclaim through the door.  
  
Yeah, in a week we'll all be stronger, I can be strong enough to handle this, Ryo thought.  
  
"We'll extinguish that God-awful flame and everything will be back to normal," Sage again was heard through the door.  
  
"Back to normal. I'll win this battle and everything will go back to the way it was," he whispered to himself again, but this time forming a small smile.  
  
"Then we'll all come home and it will be just you and me. We can throw all the trash of the past away because it will be a new beginning." And with that last word, all the relief that had built up in Ryo crashed into his stomach.  
  
"Trash of the past? Is that what I am now?" Ryo stood upright. He felt anger and sadness fight over dominance of his emotions, but when those two clash in Ryo, a new warrior arises; confusion. He began pacing the attic violently swinging his arms, trying to ease his frustration through force. He began slapping himself in the forehead a number of times to settle himself but to no avail. Lost in the mad thought, Ryo slammed his head into a boarded wall of the attic exposing the insulation as the splinters and shards rattled to the floor. He slumped himself to the wooden floor finally able to drive out the maddening confusion. His mind filled with immense pain and blood splattered all over the wall as well as his forehead.  
  
The sudden thud of Ryo's cranium shattering the wallboard didn't go unheard as the two outside the door rushed in to see what happened. Sage entered first seemingly ready to dawn his sub armor. Mina was behind him looking over his shoulder. They both seemed to look on a bit more surprised as their eyes focused on Ryo sitting on the floor with a bloody forehead and wood shards stuck to it. "My God, Ryo! What happened?!" Sage exclaimed, kneeling down beside him. He was about to raise a hand to Ryo's wound but denied as Ryo violently turned.  
  
"No! No, don't touch it. It'll be fine. Save your strength," he said abruptly. Sage pulled his hand away but the look on his face was deeply concerned. Mina walked in and kneeled beside Ryo as well. "I just tripped, that's all. I clipped the wall on my way down. Nothing serious," he went on, fighting off the dizziness his impact caused.  
  
"Let me heal it, Ryo, it will only take a second, I got plenty of power stored up." Sage reached out again. This time Ryo forcibly pushed Sage's hand away and covered the blood but also his eyes. He felt he would collapse at any moment.  
  
Mina looked at Sage and pieced together he must have some type of healing power. She looked back to Ryo with his hand over his face and recalled how stubborn he was. She removed the bow from her hair and, without a word, wrapped Ryo's forehead with it. The floored warrior removed his eyes from his hand and looked at Mina with what looked like hopeful eyes. "If you're going to be stubborn about it, at least keep it from being infected," she said casually. Though the ribbon was red, the blood made it a darker shade as it seeped through.  
  
"Thanks," was all he said as he shakily got to his feet and trudged out of there.  
  
The two that remained exchanged a look that had everything but satisfaction in it. "You... think he knows?" Sage asked unsurely.  
  
"I don't think so, Ryo's temper of fire would have reacted by now," she stated, pretty sure of herself.  
  
Sage smiled as he stood up. "Well, you have a point, I think I would have had a fist in my face by now," Sage joked.  
  
Mina smiled lightly as she was aided to her feet. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast. It's going to be a long week."  
  
Ryo shut the door to his old room quietly and as soon as the latch fell into place. He slumped to the floor on his hands and knees. The pain was growing faster than he thought it would but at least it was occupying his thoughts for the time being. He stealthy made his way to the bathroom and took a giant bottle of aspirin and two cups of water. The normal dosage wasn't going to cut it for this head-splitter. He returned to the room and slipped outside to the balcony. Slumping down in a corner and letting the morning sun shine on him through the rails, he popped two pills into his mouth and chugged back the water seemingly in one swallow. "Four hours like hell," he said weakly, reading the bottle. He laid his head back and shut his eyes tightly. He could feel the knot of Mina's ribbon tied around his head. One of the strands had draped over his shoulder and he put his hand to it as if fondly remembering her.  
  
Sage and Mina had just come down the stairs into the already crowded dining room. Kento was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow, Sai and Mia were still putting out plates and Rowen was slowly eating his bacon and eggs as he watched the human trash compacter in astonishment. "Well, at least two of us are dressed and ready to go," Rowen said, peering at Sage and Mina as he fingered the clefs of his robe.  
  
"Where's Ryo?" Mia asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Sage took a seat at the end and Mina a seat beside him. "He's poking around in the attic for something," Sage explained. Sai put a plate of food in front of him and gave Sage look that asked if Ryo was okay. Sage did the best he could to show that he really didn't know. Mina lowered her head as she ate. She really didn't want to be a part of this conversation.  
  
Everyone except Ryo and Yuli were at the table and it was quiet to say the least. Rowen eventually looked around and noticed the missing Ronin. It was way too early for Yuli to be up anyway, but Ryo he knew was up and about. "Its almost eight, where's Ryo?" Rowen asked, looking around for some one to answer.  
  
"Maybe he ain't hungry. No biggie, more for us!" Kento squeezed out between mouthfuls.  
  
"He hasn't had anything since yesterday afternoon, he's gotta be starved," Sai inserted.  
  
"Last I saw him, he was heading for his old room," Sage pointed out, slicing into his egg white.  
  
"Well, stubborn or not, no man can survive on an empty stomach for long," Rowen replied, rising from his seat.  
  
Kento raised a fork to the air. "Amen to that!" The group chuckled a little and Rowen put a few strips of bacon, a slice of toast and an egg on a plate and headed upstairs.  
  
Walking carefully as not to spill the plate's contents, Rowen went upstairs to Ryo's room. He knocked first and said his name; no answer. He knocked a second time and turned the knob a little; still no answer. Rowen walked in and thought Ryo wasn't in there. He heard a small snap and he looked out the French windows to see Ryo popping two more pills into his mouth as he basked in the sun. Rowen smiled slightly as he approached the balcony. "Hey, the bandana was my idea, get your own gimmick," he cracked, coming out in the sun. Ryo looked up at him and forced a smile as he returned to the view of the lake. "Gotcha some breakfast. Eat up, buddy, you're going to need it."  
  
Ryo raised his hand to accept the plate. "Thanks" he said in a played voice, pretending there was nothing on his mind. He put the plate down beside him and returned to his view of the lake.  
  
"It's going to get cold soon, it's been down there for nearly twenty minutes," Rowen said, noticing Ryo not eating.  
  
"Heh, how did you get it past Kento?" he smirked.  
  
"He was too busy stuffing his face to realize half a parcel of his food was missing," Rowen joked in reply.  
  
Ryo again returned to his view not even glancing at the plate at his side. Rowen just sat on the railing waiting for Ryo to take a bite. Birds started to fly around the balcony at the smell of the untouched food. Rowen couldn't stand around much longer. "C'mon, Ryo, you can't think your fooling me."  
  
Ryo gave his friend a crooked glance. "What do you mean, Rowen?" he replied, knowing full well Rowen had him singled out.  
  
"This whole 'nothing's wrong, let me be' attitude isn't working. There's something bothering you and if you try to tell me it's the Dynasty I'll tear a strip out of you for lying." Ryo smirked and shook his head and turned his stare to the ground. Rowen looked at him again. "Ryo, you remember when we were running around in the Dynasty to save the guys?" Rowen asked, turning his gaze to the lake.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryo replied with curiosity.  
  
"Then you remember how that weird statue sucked up your powers when you blasted through the wall."  
  
Ryo shuddered at the memory. "How could I forget? I was nearly dead."  
  
Rowen turned to face Ryo now. "So then you know I had to face Kayura on my own," he continued.  
  
Ryo looked at Rowen crookedly again. "What are you getting at, Rowen?"  
  
Rowen slid down to the side to be level with Ryo and said simply; "You owe me."  
  
Ryo could have argued and Rowen knew it. The Warrior Of Life was rescued from space by his fellow Ronin, and it was impossible to tell who owed whom what in battle as they all saved each other countless times in just as many skirmishes. Ryo could have argued all that but he didn't, there was a small nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to spill it. "I lost the battle before I could fight," he finally broke the silence.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rowen asked.  
  
Ryo looked directly at his friend. "I lost Mina."  
  
Rowen's eyes widened in shock. Oh, God, he doesn't mean me, does he?! he asked himself, welling with nervousness.  
  
"After the battle with those soldiers, and Sage was hurt, I saw something."  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"I really don't want to go into this..."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go into it either... but say it, Ryo."  
  
"Hmmm... "  
  
"C'mon, Ryo, you can't keep this bottled up."  
  
"I... I went out and got Mina some flowers, I was going to apologize but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But when I was going downstairs, I heard her and Sage talking."  
  
"Sage?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You sound relieved."  
  
"Huh? What?! No! Not relived! Go on, Ryo!"  
  
Ryo gave an odd look to Rowen, who seemed to get red in the face, He was rubbing the back of his head seemingly in embarrassment, but nonetheless he wanted Ryo to continue. "Like I said, Mina and Sage were talking. Somehow they got to talking about how he got the armor, and then..." Ryo stopped and lowered his head once more.  
  
"Ah, say no more," Rowen said, also with a depressed tone.  
  
"I haven't let on that I know, we don't need any wars between the Ronins, especially at a time like this."  
  
They sat there quietly for a moment. Rowen was thinking deeply and Ryo just sat there letting his mind wonder. "You're not upset with Sage?" Ryo didn't answer; in fact he didn't even budge. "I see, stupid question."  
  
"Yeah, but you see, I can't be upset with Sage, its all my fault that Mina wants to be with him instead of me," Ryo said solemnly.  
  
Rowen got a disgusted look on his face and stood up quickly. "Don't go blaming yourself! You always do this and its puts more stress on you than needed!"  
  
Ryo also stood up and threw his arms into the air. "Well, who else is there to blame?! If I just listened to my conscience and told her the damn truth, she'd be in my arms right now... not Sage's." Again the two fell silent. Ryo turned and leaned against the railing of the balcony with his hands. "I know what you're thinking, Rowen," Ryo said, breaking the silence. "But it's not like that this time. I would rather die than lose Mina. I am not going to sit around and sulk. I'm going to get her back no matter how hard I'll have to fight."  
  
Rowen seemed to smile. He always admired Ryo's determination, and this time there was something new to it. Ryo was faced with losing the greatest thing he had and amidst all his anguish, he still kept steadfast. "So what are you doing up here in a balcony with a growling stomach and an aspirin bottle?" he asked.  
  
Ryo stood silent a moment. "I don't know how to fight this," he said, lowering his head.  
  
Rowen lost his little smirk and walked up behind Ryo and put a hand to his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ryo, we'll fight it together, just like we did with Kayura."  
  
Ryo still bowed his head but a small smile crept to his face. "C'mon, let's get packed and get out of here. We have a war to win."  
  
Rowen left Ryo's old room and started to his old room where he too had to start packing. Ryo sunk back down to the floor, grabbed a piece of bacon and took it down bite by bite. 


	10. Chapter 10 Prepare For Battle

Chapter Ten - Prepare For Battle  
  
Kento peered out the window of the train and watched the scenery fly by. He was tired but he couldn't fall asleep, he had too much on his mind. Where he was going for example. He really didn't have any idea himself, but he had to go somewhere that would strengthen his armor. He had qualms about going back to the place he trained before but he didn't know where else to go.  
  
Sai looked out the window of the giant steam ship as it floated on the massive Pacific Ocean. He easily mastered the sea of Toyama and he needed a bigger challenge. What better than the largest body of water in the world? He heard there would be treacherous maelstroms in the area, it would be perfect. Just him, his armor and countless miles of water. His plan was to stay by a marker so he could get a ride back. He may be spending a week in the middle of the ocean, but he wasn't stupid.  
  
Rowen would have a busy week and he knew it as he looked through the window of the plane. His original place of training he mastered quickly, so he would play to the strengths of his armor. He would go to the highest peaks in the country. Mountains normally would be Kento's forte, but high in the sky is what he was looking for. He was no mountain climber, but with his armor he was confident he could meet any challenge he had to.  
  
Sage wasn't at a loss as to where to go. He would go to the darkest place on Earth, and luckily for him, it was in the same country. Riding along the roads in Mia's jeep, he couldn't stop thinking of Mina. Her beautiful face was on just about everything he saw. He shook it out of his mind constantly as he would test his powers of light in the most stifling of places. He knew he would be the first to challenge Cale, the Demon of Darkness. He didn't really wish to face him, but there wasn't much choice. Training his powers of light where none existed was going to be a great challenge.  
  
Ryo was running up a long and winding path alongside White Blaze. He had suspected going to multiple hotspots to energize himself, but as soon as he got out the door he immediately headed to his home. He didn't know why, but for the last twenty-four hours he just wanted to go to his old home. He had a whole week to prepare himself; one day in his own bed and familiar surroundings could only help him.  
  
Kento finally reached the Osaka flats. It wasn't near anywhere he went before, but with the rock solid terrain and absolutely no life, it was perfect for his armor. They weren't mountains, small cliffs really, more like hills of stone. "Man, be pretty easy to start a small landslide around here, I better watch it," Kento said to himself in the desolate regions. "All right, time to see what I got... Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
  
In an instant his armor appeared over his sub-armor and before he could even adjust himself, he pulled out his staff and prepared for the Iron Rock Crusher. His eyes surveyed the area for a target. There was a large rock hill that seemed to point at the sky. The Warrior Of Justice smirked as he started to concentrate his energy and focused on the target. "Iron... Rock... Crush-er!" he shouted immediately and seemed to put more emphases on it than ever before. The ground tore up to the sky and light filled the scenery. Invisible force struck the tall hill and it started to crack then shattered completely. The force didn't stop there, however. Kento forced forward hard and the energy from his devastating attack tore a crater on the side of the hill pushing in so far it looked like a perfectly smooth hook.  
  
He looked up admiring his work. "Man, this is going to drive some astrology guy nuts! A crater in the side of a rock hill!" he enthralled himself. He took a few steps closer to admire his craftsmanship as he noticed that every rock stone pebble and boulder his attack struck had become pearl-smooth. Feeling more and more pleased with himself, he started to congratulate himself with hoots and hollers. He held his naginata staff high above his head and started to sing some old army song. He had right to brag. The mountainside was smoother than he had even hoped for, and the rounded perfect sphere boulders were a greater work of art than any sculptor could have ever accomplished. "Oh yeah, baby! I am so set for this Dynasty thing! Out for two days and I already got this licked!" He laughed a bit more and continued to do his Indian-style dance.  
  
In the midst of the dance there was a rumble in the ground. Kento had not noticed, for he was jumping every which way in celebration. However, the smoothed sphere pebbles rolling down to his feet caught his attention. He looked up as his eyes exploded in panic. A large rounded boulder came rolling down the mountain slant. Kento tried to scramble out of there with all the speed his legs could muster. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" he chorused as he ran. He would dive off to the side, but his powers dug him into a deep ditch, giving him only one path of escape yet only one path for the boulder to follow.  
  
In the midst of his race against the oversized marble, Kento recalled everything the Ancient had taught him. "I am the Warrior of the Hardrock! I can handle this!" he encouraged himself. He stopped running and faced the oncoming rock and put both hands forward. As it approached, it turned out that it was much larger than he had originally thought it to be but nonetheless, Kento stood tall.  
  
The boulder met with his hands and instead of what Kento was hoping for, which was it stopping in its tracks, the smooth ground under his feet made him roll with the large rock. "Aw, crap!" Kento still pushed forward trying to get traction with his feet but still not getting anywhere behind the force.  
  
In his mind a wisp of the Ancient's voice jutted in. "Sometimes it is not always wise to attack head-on. Use your opponent's momentum." Kento was a little surprised to hear from him but he had hoped for some instruction.  
  
Doing his best to interpret his words, instead of pushing against the boulder, he moved with it. His hands still sliding against the smooth surface he kept pace with it. The panic in his mind subsided and with every ounce of will, he drove all his strength into his hands and clutching into the boulder. Forming his handholds, he only had a second to react and did so thusly. Sliding down low and using the momentum he and the rock had created, he lunged it overhead with amazing power. The boulder crashed somewhere as the sound of it shattering into countless pieces filled his ears. Kento was breathing heavily as he picked himself up off the ground. His arms so soar after lifting the tremendous weight, he clutched at his forearms trying to soothe the burning strain.  
  
Still breathing heavily, he started to piece together what just occurred. "I did it!" he cried, "I did it! I did it! Oh, yeah, baby, I did it!" He slumped back to the ground and laid out on his back laughing at his great success. Looking up at the hook mountain he created, he suddenly stopped laughing. "If I got the whole thing, that wouldn't have happened," he said out loud. He carefully got to his feet and released his comforting hold on his arms, letting the strain return. He picked up his naginata staff once more and prepared for a second strike.  
  
Sai was laying back in his little brown lifeboat. The sun rising woke him as the sun setting put him to sleep. The bell of the buoy water marker wasn't allowing him much sleep but he needed to keep on his toes anyway. If he just ignored the bell he might lose some of his sharpness. He sat up brushing a hand through his hair and all he felt was seaweed. Angrily pulling it out of his hair like it would strangle the life out of him, he plopped it off the side of the boat. He again put his hand to his hair and he still wasn't pleased but it was what he expected. His once light a fluffy freewheeling hair was now matted down thickly with salty seawater. It didn't matter however as he would simply just be going into the water again.  
  
He plunged deep and made a lap of the area making sure he didn't lose sight of the boat. If he lost that, he would have no safe place to sleep not to mention his rations of food and bandages would be gone. He dove deeper and deeper seeing how long he could hold his breath without using his armor. His training in this led him to great skill in the venture. He could swim quite deep without even letting out a little spurt of air. I've been out here three days. I'd think something would happen to let me know I'm on the right track. Come on, Ancient One, show me what I have to do to overcome this new threat, he echoed to himself in his mind.  
  
Something caught his eye suddenly. There was a large tiger shark chasing after a small baby fish. It was leaving a trail of blood behind suggesting that it had been bitten a few times. Sai could see the shark was toying with the defenseless baby fish and could swallow it at any time. Hey, now. I know it's an act of nature, but, come on, leave the little ones alone! he would have shouted it but he was underwater after all. He charged the shark and gave it a good kick to the side of its head. It wasn't full force, but it was enough to deliver the message.  
  
The tiger shark turned its attention to Sai now. It may have been toying with the small fish but it indeed was hungry. Sai smirked, he always wanted to test his skill against a sea predator but he never really instigated a fight just for fun. Now with the sharp-toothed fish coming straight for him, he swam like a minnow. His skills evident, he evaded the shark every which way it tried to get its teeth into him. Sai, however, finally ran out of air and started to surface. Emerging from the waters and shaking the water and hair out of his eyes he looked around for the fin of his predator. He seemed a little despondent when there was nothing but open sea, he was sure it had given up.  
  
Sai started towards the boat for breakfast when a sudden tug at his foot pulled him in a B-line to the bottom of the ocean. Surprised and disoriented, he had little air and water flowing all around him. Doing his best to get a hold of himself, he started to give hard fists to the pointed nose of the shark. Swinging fiercely, he was making hard impact, blood was emanating from the sea creature but it was still pulling him down with all its strength. Stubborn little bugger, aren't you? and with that, he gave a double-handed punch directly between the eyes. It immediately let go of Sai's ankle and headed away.  
  
Sai smirked quickly but there was no time, he had no air and with all the blood in the water, that nasty little creatures family and friends would be coming with their dinner aprons on. Risking the bends and a severe headache, he darted for the surface. This was not to be, however as he was rammed in the stomach by a large unknown force. Releasing what little air that remained in his lungs, Sai looked on in horror as an uncountable number of sharks surrounded him. Oh, it just has to be the entire family for me, doesn't it? No, I can't get by with a simple great white, it has to be every blasted shark in the bloody ocean! And not hesitating a second longer, he called for his armor. "Armor of Torrent! Dao Shi-n!"  
  
The water seemed to be gone a moment and the silk strands and the sakura blossoms fell and then in the midst of the largest ocean on earth, there was Sai of the Torrent. "All right, you want a piece of me, come and get it!"  
  
The sharks seemed to understand him as they attacked more forcefully. Expertly moving, Sai managed to avoid each attack but as he was moving so fast, he was unable to attack. He certainly didn't want to kill them all, but if he tried to escape to his boat, that would be destroyed as well. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought, dodging an onslaught.  
  
Just then, what he had been hoping for his entire trip had occurred. The Ancient spoke to him. "Show your opponent he has nothing to gain, and it shall break his will to fight," and with that, Sai had everything cleared to him. An awful idea but if he had faith in the Ancient, he would do it. The Warrior of Trust stopped avoiding the sharks and hovered in the water, arms outstretch and eyes shut.  
  
He felt a shark clamp onto his arms and legs, pulling tightly and trying to rip him limb from limb. His armor was much too strong however. He felt them one by one give up their hold and the other sharks witnessing he wasn't something they could easily get. They swam off and Sai still had his eyes shut but smirked at his triumph. Suddenly, the Ancient spoke again in his mind. "Beware the battle-hungry," and Sai immediately opened his eyes to see a large great white bearing down on him with the sharpest teeth he had ever seen. Reacting on instinct he pushed forward in a devastating punch cracking a number of rows of teeth.  
  
It swam off but Sai was nearly hyperventilating. "Sharks don't make good friends... I don't want to do this anymore!" he said, huffing in his armor. He was about to swim back up to his boat but something caught his eye. The small fish he saved, it was swimming around him affectionately. It came up to his face visor and he could swear it was smiling. He chuckled a little. "Aww, heck," he said with a small grin as it seemed to cuddle at his face. "Maybe I could stay the full week."  
  
Rowen was sitting atop a large mountain. It was a long climb but it still was rather easy for him. He sat on a large rock kicking pebbles off the side. This was his fourth mountain in five days and he still had not found anything different than regular hiking trip. He decided to think out his problems. It was almost time to return and he had gained nothing new, he was very troubled by this. What could I be doing wrong? I've went up the four largest mountains in this country and I still haven't gotten anywhere. Ancient, what am I doing wrong?  
  
He got up and paced around a bit. This had to be his last stop. It would take too much time to go to another mountain, climb it, and figure out what he was supposed to do. He was getting frustrated with it all, absolutely nothing was coming of this and according to Anubis, time was running out. Rowen couldn't take it anymore, he had to clear his mind. "Damn worthless mountain!" He looked at the small peak that would be pointless to climb and felt like it was mocking him. He had kept calm all week but after five days of hitting rock mountain walls he had just had enough. "Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"  
  
His armor formed around him with malevolence, but he wasn't paying attention. From the moment he called his armor to the moment he pulled out his bow, he had been focusing his energy into his fists. "Well, if I learned one thing it's going to be how to tear the hell out of a stinkin' mountain!" He stepped back, cocked an arrow and leapt into the air. "Arrow Shock Wa-ve!"  
  
In a harsh beam of light the arrow struck the point of the mountaintop and drove its way down the center. Rowen landed on a flat, heaving heavily. He had put so much into that shot and he could feel it beneath his feet. A little too much. The ground below him began to crack and ripple, he was losing his balance. Rowen let out a blue streak of obscenities that would make a sailor red in the face. He finished simply with "Stupid mountain!" and the flat below him crumbled dropping him below. Dropping like a stone, he grabbed a handhold and tried to climb upward. "Not even in my twenties and I'm already too old for this," he stated without so much as a smirk. He began to climb back up despite the rocks and pebbles showering his armor. Rowen was about to announce that he had enough of this training when finally what he had been looking for appeared.  
  
"Sometimes the battle is not to find victory, but to turn defeat into victory."  
  
That was it! That was what he was looking for! The Ancient had finally spoken to him! But what does it mean? Rowen was about to kick himself. He finally found what he was looking for and he was in no position to do anything about it. "Somebody up there must be having a real laugh about this! Okay, not find victory but defeat and turn it to victory... what the hell does that mean?! Focus, blue boy! Focus!"  
  
Rowen shut his eyes and ignored his slipping grip. "All right, I have been searching to make myself stronger and haven't come close. So if the week ends that means I'm defeated. How do I turn that into victory?" he continued to interpret. His handhold itself was falling out of place as the mountain top continued to collapse. "What does this mean?! -Whoops!" he said as his grip totally gave out and he had to immediately grab for another.  
  
"All right, focus again. Focus... c'mon, you can figure this out!" he continued. As he tried to concentrate, his grip slipped again. "Damn mountain! I'm glad I shot you to pieces!" he bellowed, trying to reform his grip. "Man, if I can't figure this out I'm dead! I won't even survive this fall!"  
  
Suddenly Rowen smiled. "That's it!" and with that, let go of his grip and freefell to the ground below rushing to meet him. He shut his eyes and let his armor feel things out for him. A sphere of navy blue light surrounded him and slowed his fall and eased him to the ground. "Looking for victory I found defeat. If I kept looking I would have completely fallen in it, but taking time out to survey and look at the situation, I turned the defeat into victory," he congratulated himself as he looked on at the falling rubble. "And for some reason, I feel stronger than ever."  
  
Sage was in the darkest pits of the world to focus his power. He hadn't heard anything from the ancient in his time there but he wasn't as frustrated as Rowen. He knew he wasn't focusing. It was day six and now he was sweating not of heat, but of fear. "Man, why can't I focus? This isn't working. I know I could have had this licked in three days," his voice echoed in the caverns. He drew his sword once more and focused himself. In a an instant the darkest place on earth was flushed with light. Sage concentrated hard and the light held in its fight against total blackness.  
  
In Sage's mind, all was white. He stood there in his subarmor walking around aimlessly. He had been in this place in his mind constantly and the same thing always happened. He found her every time he turned around. He tried and he tried but he couldn't stop himself from searching for her. "No, damn it! I can't! I must focus on the task at hand!" he said, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"What is your task?" a light female voice asked as he felt arms wrap around him from behind in a warm embrace.  
  
He could feel his eye loosen open and his fist grow limp. "To love you," he said simply. He could feel her cuddle her head into his back as he shook his head. "It's over... I lost," he said as he tried and failed for the umpteenth consecutive time.  
  
"Failure is a relative term," she said as she turned him around.  
  
Sage looked into her blue eyes but this time, for the first time, he didn't see himself. They were vacant. All he saw was her eyes. "They're... they're empty," he said in shock.  
  
"What are you looking for, Sage of Halo?"  
  
Sage turned and found the Ancient bearing down on him. "Ancient One!" he exclaimed.  
  
The Ancient walked directly up to him. "You sound surprised to see me, Halo," he said in his quiet voice. Sage was surprised. Not only to see the Ancient, but also at the way the Ancient was talking to him instead of giving a sliver of advice. "You thought you could not focus on the Dynasty, and all was lost." Sage nodded, unable to speak. "Focus can be done indirectly. You want to protect her, do you not?" he asked, pointing at the gorgeous young blond girl behind Sage.  
  
Sage looked over his shoulder and there she was, with her hands folded behind her back, her head tilted as she smiled sweetly. "Yes, but I..." he trailed off.  
  
"Then focus on protecting her," the Ancient said bluntly. Sage was still lost at how casual he was being. Did he know what was going on with him and Ryo? "Look into her eyes. And focus," he said, interrupting Sage's thoughts.  
  
The Ancient one began to walk off into the whiteness and Sage turned to Mina again who seemed to have the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes Sage had ever seen. He brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. She giggled at his touch but Sage planted a sweet soft kiss on her lips as he smiled. He shut his eyes and embraced her further.  
  
Suddenly in a booming voice the Ancient spoke once more. "A strong man doesn't throw his power everywhere to express his authority. He puts it where it is needed. Brandish of it only leads to collapse." Sage ceased his kiss with Mina and looked into her eyes once more and there he saw the object that caused surprise and shock in his system... he saw Ryo.  
  
Sage immediately opened his eyes and found himself back in the caverns spreading his light energy across it. He relaxed his armor and the darkness returned. He started to breathe heavily as the amount of energy he put forth was tremendous. That much was obvious for the ground beneath his feet was trembling violently. Sage couldn't see what was happening but he knew it wasn't good. Sounds of boulders falling filled their air as panic filled his body. It was a stalactite cave, those boulders coming down could chop a man in half.  
  
Sage recalled the words of the Ancient then and finally realized it was a prediction. His energy caused this downfall and now he had to use it to stop it. He focused his energy once more prepare to stop everything with one large blast as he had been practicing but the rest of the words filled his mind. "That's what I was doing wrong! I have to put my power where it's needed!" he exclaimed as he set to focus himself. Aligning the thin of his sword with the center of his face, he shut his eyes tightly and felt the rocks fall around him. Within a flash he leapt from falling stalactite to stalactite, slicing them as if they were soft as clouds. Without sight and only sound and feel and his indescribable sixth sense, he sliced the rock formations from striking him down.  
  
He immediately started to run and dodge the falling debris. Dipping and dodging he used nothing but his armors resonance to determine his direction. Soon he heard less and less crashing of the rocks and the ground beneath his feet grew soft. He felt the warmth of light on his face and the sounds of animals communicating. Sage halted his charge and found himself at the entrance to the cave. Looking up at the blue sky and white clouds, he felt as if he was being rewarded. He had made his escape bluntly and quickly. A great feeling of satisfaction and joy started to fill him as his shoulders jumped with his laughter. He removed his armor and ran through to open field like a small child. Skipping over small stones and ditches, he couldn't recall being happier only when he and the Ronins defeated Talpa.  
  
He stopped at a small lake and looked at his reflection. "I'm a complete mess!" he said to his reflection with a smile. He dipped his hands in and washed his face of the dirt and soot that had plagued it for the last week. Finally sending away his sub armor, he sprinted to the dirt road where he parked the jeep, his smile never leaving his face.  
  
Ryo's eyes squinted open as the sunlight broke through his sleeping eyelids. He ran his hand down his face and he could feel that his facial hair had grown in vast amounts over the week, so much that he almost had a full beard by now. He felt his forehead; his wound was still bleeding but Mina's ribbon was still wrapped around it keeping the life fluid from running down his face. "Day Seven," he stated with a sigh. He leaned up and threw off the covers, throwing his legs over the side he looked at his bedroom floor filled with pictures. There was barely any foot-places for him but he didn't leave his room that much anyway. With a heavy heart he opened his drawer again as he did every morning and every night of that week and pulled out the letter with the return address somewhere deep in Africa. He pulled it out and read it to himself again out loud.  
  
"To the Son of Hayter Sanada;  
  
We are deeply regretful to inform you that your father has suffered a mortal wound to his jugular by an unsuspected attack by a wild cougar that had infiltrated our camp. We managed to keep him alive long enough for him to give us some vital information and addresses. I regret having to be the one to inform you of this but there was nothing we could do from there on. I wish there was more I could say, he was a great man and an even better photographer, but he was so much more than that. He was a friend and a comrade. We hope the shock isn't too great for you. The rest of the crew and the company are going to bring him back to Japan for a proper funeral. Unfortunately, circumstances do not permit us to bring him back for a number of months. We will contact you upon our arrival in Yaminashi.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Otason Yashimuri."  
  
He carefully refolded the letter, slipped it back into his envelope and put it back in the drawer. He picked up a photo from the floor. It was his father, his mother who was obviously pregnant, and him on his father's shoulders. They all looked so happy as they leaned up against the door of the cabin. And now only he remained.  
  
"Eight months, Dad, eight months since I realized you weren't coming home ever again. I've been reading the letter over and over and it still burns a flame in me I can't control. But I don't cry anymore dad, I don't cry. I will become the man you would have wanted me to be. I hope you and Mama are together. Together and watching me. I will make you proud... I promise."  
  
He laid the picture down on the floor and looked at all the others. The majority of them were of Mina and himself around the cabin, at theme parks and such. He recalled each and every event, time and place that each picture commemorated. "We shared our love and our souls with each other Mina, what happened? I would have loved you until the end of time if I could. Was I being selfish not telling you of the Ronin Armor? Was I wrong in thinking that you would be better off without knowing such evil existed? Is it so wrong that you can't forgive me? Or is it that you won't forgive me? Won't forgive me because it justifies your feelings toward Sage? Do you realize your putting my heart through hell? If you could only answer me... if I could only ask you...."  
  
Ryo headed toward the bathroom to clean himself up. They had all agreed to meet at Mia's when they finished training. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. His beard had grown in full and even his hair seemed to grow a bit. He looked at the man in the mirror for a moment with no emotion. He seemed to like himself with a beard, but, nonetheless, it had to go. He slid open the mirror cabinet and pulled out his razor and cream. He lathered up in the mirror and took a few strokes with the razor and soon he completed half his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly disgust filled him to the brim. His eyes slanted in anger and he forcefully swiped down the other side of his face as the blood shot towards the mirror.  
  
He finished the job quickly and the gash down the side of his face seemed nonexistent as it was so thin, but it was still there nonetheless. He went back into the room and looked over the pictures on the floor. As he was collecting them back into their albums he came across a particular one he always favored. It was of he and Mina. He examined every detail of it. Mina was wearing a faded yellow Sunday dress and her red ribbon in her beautiful golden blond hair. He was behind her peeking from the side. It seemed like he wasn't supposed to be in the picture and he popped in anyway. In his hand was a white lily as he held it in front of her from behind. His arm around her waist, and chin on her shoulder he looked at her smile and surprise as she was presented with the flower.  
  
He enjoyed looking at the picture, it expressed his feelings for Mina so well. He took a piece of cloth that he used as an ace bandage when he was young and wrapped the picture to his arm. It's what he always had done when he went off to battle with the Dynasty. He always had a picture of someone he loved strapped to him at all times. He then quickly dressed and headed outside.  
  
White Blaze came bounding up to him as he shut the door and proceeded down the steps. Without hesitation, Ryo mounted the white tiger and with a bounce, started down the mountain path. Rounding each and every corner with skill and ease, they both seemed to take delight in the pureness of running down the mountainside. Ryo leaned in close to his tiger companion and whispered in his ear. "Hey, boy, no matter what happens over the next few days, promise me we'll always be able to do this." White Blaze seemed to pick up the pace as if agreeing to Ryo's condition.  
  
The mansion showed up over the horizon quicker than Ryo would have expected, or have liked. White Blaze seemed to pick up on his uneasy feelings and slowed to a trot. With a scratch the back of White Blazes ear, Ryo smiled knowing that they would always be this close. It was inevitable however that he would dismount White Blaze and have to enter the mansion.  
  
Pulling his leg over slowly, Ryo carefully walked a small dirt path to the door. He heard a loud clang a moment and stopped in his tracks. "And you'll get another if try stealing the batter again!" a British accent roared from the house.  
  
"Aw, come on, man! It's been a week since I had any decent food! Just a little taste is all I wanted!" a whining hungry voice replied.  
  
"Sticking your face in the bowl doesn't count as a taste, you living garbage disposal!"  
  
Ryo laughed to himself lightly as he continued his way in. Then again as he got closer he halted as he heard someone yell in disgust. "The Pythagorean Theorem, you idiot! How basic can you get?!" a disgruntled voice hollered.  
  
"Would you sit down and relax? It's only a game show," a female voice said, obviously humored by the outburst.  
  
Ryo chuckled again. "Oh, Rowen, if only the world were as smart as you," he said as he put his hand to the door.  
  
He was about to enter as he heard two voices whispering to each other. He knew it was Mina and Sage and every cell in his brain seemed to yell at him to get away from the door, but the fear in his heart kept him in place. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"You've been saying that since you got back, Sage."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were everywhere with me."  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"Why not? It's true! Every time I closed my eyes I saw you."  
  
"Please... just stop... "  
  
"Mina, is something wrong?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Please, Mina, you know you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"...It's us..."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"We... what are we doing?"  
  
"I know this may be a little fast for you. I completely understand, we'll take it slower."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Soon everything will be okay and you and I can take this as slowly as you want."  
  
"I really appreciate it."  
  
"But can I say one last thing?"  
  
"Um... sure."  
  
"I fell in love with you instantly. I never do that. If I can say that I love you so freely right now, just think of how much I will love you when we get to know each other."  
  
He heard them walk off from there. He took a number of steps away from the door and his expression was that of a man that saw death take his heart and give it the twice over. With both hands Ryo clasped the sides of his head and hair. Clenching his teeth with his eyes shut tightly holding back tears, he fell to the ground. "Stop it! Please, God, stop it! I can't take it anymore! It's too much! It's too damn much! I'm losing everything! My friend betrays me, my love refuses me, my armor tests me, the other world tries to kill me... it's too much! Please, God, make it stop!" On one knee with a fist to the ground and a hand to his face, he did as much as he could to compose himself.  
  
The sky turned dark blue as the sun began to set. Ryo's tears had dried and his breathing returned to normal, however, he was still defeated inside. The area was quiet, all that could be heard was White Blaze's breathing at his side. Ryo felt a warm touch at his shoulder. He snapped his head up quickly and saw the bright smile and concerned eyes of Mia Koji. "Hey," she whispered, "come inside, Ryo. The guys have been worried about you." With a helping hand, Ryo got to his feet and dusted himself off. Together they walked to the door as they saw the windows light up from the lights turning on inside.  
  
Ryo opened the door and Mia, with both hands on his shoulders, called out, "Hey, look what I found!"  
  
Kento was the first to the door, as he was in the living room playing some type of video game. "Aww, it's cute! Can we keep it?" he joked with huge puppy dog eyes. Ryo smirked a little as he and Kento did their special handshake the Ronins had; they crossed the back of their fists with each other.  
  
The three filed into the living room where they met Rowen with his nose deep in a thick book and Sai feeding the fish in the aquarium. "Ryo!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey, buddy, where were you? We all got here hours ago," Rowen asked, standing from the couch. They too gave the special handshake and Sai as well as he approached.  
  
"Yeah, Ryo, you're never late. Actually, you're always early for everything," Sai went on.  
  
"I guess things change, Sai," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a slight grin.  
  
"Well, now that he's here can we eat now, Sai?" Kento butted in accompanied by his rumbling stomach. All eyes turned to Kento, who stood a little stupefied a moment. "I know, I know! Some things will never change! I set myself up for that one, didn't I?" The group laughed one last time as they all started towards the dining room.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining but where's Yuli? He's always here, especially when it comes to something like this," Sai asked as he started toward the kitchen to get the food.  
  
"It's Sunday, Sai, he has to go to school and there's no such thing as 'Seniors Getaway' for him," Mia responded. They got to their seats and awaited the meal Sai had prepared. It was going to be their last gathered meal before the great battle.  
  
It was quiet, nothing was grabbing their attention but there was one thing that caught Ryo's. "Sage! Mina! Ryo's here! Food is ready! Don't make me come up there and drag you down!" Kento hollered at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryo? You look like you saw the Ancient himself."  
  
Ryo snapped out of his trance and saw Sai carrying in a large pheasant plate. "Oh, nothing, Sai ... I just thought that Mina would have gone home by now," he said lowering his head. Pretty much everyone at the table knew what was going on. Some thought Ryo didn't know, while others knew that everything was out in the open to him. Kento came in, oblivious to everyone's eyes averted to Ryo, and sat down with a big sniff of the pheasant's scent.  
  
Sage and Mina came into the room quietly and they all took their seats. "Hey, Ryo, I didn't hear you come in," Sage greeted as he took a seat between him and Mina.  
  
"I just got here a second ago," Ryo responded quietly. They all began to eat the rare deliciously in that household accustomed to fast food and take out. Almost an hour went by and nothing was said through the entire time.  
  
"Wow, if silence is golden then we must be the richest group in the world," Mia interrupted the silence.  
  
"Sorry, Mia, we all just have a lot on our minds. That's all," Sai offered. Mia grinned lightly, thanking Sai for speaking up.  
  
Kento finally had his opening but capitalized a little late as his mouth was stuffed with white meat. "So, what are we all worried about? It's not like we're going to lose!" he exclaimed happily. The majority of the people at the table smiled a little but others still seemed a little despondent. "Come on, guys! I'll prove it! Tell me what happened on your trips. That will show you that we all have gotten stronger," he continued to reason.  
  
There was stirring at the table but Sai could be heard clearing his throat. "I went to the Pacific," he started. "Basically what I learned was that not everything needs to be fought off, there usually is only one thing we have to worry about, and not everything that surrounds it."  
  
"He's got a good point there, guys," Rowen interjected. "Our target is Talpa. The Warlords, Kayura, and the Dynasty soldiers, that's all excess baggage. We got to keep it together for Talpa," he explained.  
  
Sage laid back in his chair with a light smirk. "What did the Ancient teach you, Rowen?"  
  
Rowen also laid back a moment. "It sounds like you mean to ask more than that question," he replied.  
  
"Well, I have to say, what could the smartest man in the world need to know, hm?"  
  
Rowen wasn't smirking or even grinning. "Was that a shot at my intelligence, Sage?"  
  
The blonde Ronin leaned forward and still had that insidious grin. "Maybe."  
  
Rowen realized that Sage was testing him. He always liked to do this when it came to philosophical interpretation. Sage, who was the scholar of philosophy liked to toy with the mind of Rowen, the Scholar of just about everything else. The Warrior of Life eased back into his chair with a smile. "Your not doing this with me now, buddy. It's been a long day." Sage gave a triumphant grin as leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Okay, Aristotle, what did you get from your little vacation?" Kento chimed in.  
  
Sage seemed to suddenly grow nervous. "W-What?" he asked shakily.  
  
"What did you learn smarty guy, that is, if you learned anything," he restated.  
  
"What I learned from the Ancient is for me to know and no one else," Sage answered forcefully.  
  
"Oh, somebody is touchy today! I don't think you learned anything, Mr. Philosophy!" Kento chuckled. "Hey, what do you think, Ryo?" he said, still laughing lightly.  
  
"He definitely learned something," Ryo responded eventually. Sage seemed to grin brightly at his response.  
  
"Okay, what did he learn, hm?" Kento asked, feeling his argument slip from his grasp. Ryo didn't respond. "Ryo?" he asked again.  
  
"Excuse me." The Warrior of Virtue stood up with his plate in hand and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Jeeze, what's eating him?"  
  
"Ryo's been like that for a while," Mia explained to the confused Kento.  
  
"Oh, man, just what we need. One of Ryo's trips into misconception. Beautiful! Why does he always have to go off into his little world and whine to himself?" he complained.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't come out and whine to us like some people," Rowen shot in with a disgruntled tone.  
  
"Hey, calm down, will you? I wasn't insulting him, it's just that he is always some kind of emotional basketcase. I would have thought he would have gotten over it by now," Kento went on.  
  
"Well, Ryo doesn't have anyone he thinks he can pour his heart out to," Mia stated, not once taking her eyes off her plate. She knew Mina would hear that and probably take it as a shot to herself. Mina lowered her head even further. At that moment she felt so small and just plain wrong she could feel tears climbing to her eyes.  
  
Sage somehow picked up on it and stealth fully put a hand to her back without anyone even noticing. In that instant Mina felt instantly healed of all her qualms. Sage was about to retract his hand and as he was about to put it back to the table, as quietly and quickly as Sage had, she grabbed his wrist. A little stunned and surprised, he didn't let on about the gestures going about under the table to the others. She carefully pulled his hand to her knee and let it rest there as the meal continued. Sage hadn't noticed it before, but it looked like articles of the clothing were Mia's. It would make sense, considering she was there for the week.  
  
Ryo was already upstairs and in bed in one of the extra bedrooms of Mia's mansion. In actuality, it was a little art room the last time he saw it but after a week it became another bedroom, lucky for him. Most of Mina's things were in his old room so he assumed that's where she was spending the longs nights. The fact that she waited for their return was little comfort mostly because his mind reassured him over and over that she was simply waiting for Sage. The lamp was out and the only light came from the full moon in the window. There he laid, listening to the happenings of downstairs.  
  
He heard the clamoring up and down the steps. He heard Rowen arguing with the TV again. He heard Sai complain that he wasn't going to cook Kento anything else. He heard Mia go through her nightly procedures. The shower, the music, the windows shutting and then sleep. Eventually he heard Rowen and Sai retire to their separate rooms. Then came the unmistakable argument of Sai and Kento about how much food was brought into the room. Then it was quiet. Quiet enough to hear the conversation between Mina and Sage.  
  
"Sage?"  
  
"Yeah, Mina?"  
  
"I know I said I wanted to take this a little slower..."  
  
"I totally agree with you. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you I know, but what I wanted to say is..."  
  
"Is?"  
  
"Is that... I think I already am developing feelings for you."  
  
"Heh heh, hey, relax. You've been through a rough week. Its natural to feel close to someone protecting you."  
  
"I know, but... we've only been together for three days at most, and in secret."  
  
"So - you're saying that when it goes out in the open, it won't be as exciting?"  
  
"To be honest... I don't know if there is anything to bring out in the open."  
  
"....."  
  
"Oh, please don't be offended! I didn't mean anything by it!"  
  
"No, no, I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"How I can make there something to bring out?"  
  
"You really think there can be something between us?"  
  
"Tell you what. Tomorrow we'll be gone. In that time you think about who you're going to be with. It may be a day, it may be a year, I'm not sure, but in the mean time you go out into the forests, or up in the mountains, or wherever makes you feel relieved. Then clear your mind and just look for some one there. If it's me, then we'll build on that. We'll let everyone know what's going on so there are no secrets and we can be open about it. If it's Ryo then I'll back away without a simple word to be said. Ryo doesn't know what happened and he doesn't have to if you don't want him to. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds like I should have asked you from the start."  
  
"Ha ha, well, no matter what happens, anywhere, anytime, you can come to me for advice."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. I got to be getting to sleep. Big day and all tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight... oh, Sage?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you do me a small favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could you... walk me up the stairs?"  
  
"Why, it would be my pleasure, milady!"  
  
Two laughs cursed Ryo's ears and footsteps grew then faded as they walked by. A few quiet murmurs and as Sage was about to leave Ryo could make out him saying. "We'll have a long talk when we get back."  
  
Ryo turned to his side and whispered to himself, "If we get back." Minutes became hours and the stars filled the sky. Ryo felt pauses in his thought and didn't know whether he momentarily fell asleep or his mind just shut down temporarily. He guessed he was asleep since at no point did he feel tired. His mind drifted among endless thoughts.  
  
Surprisingly, it was safe to say that Mina was not the majority of them. Qualms of Mia and the guys, the former Dark Warlords, Talpa, the weird flame. "Leader Mode takes over," he joked out loud, breaking the silence. Among his stratagems the occasional domestic situation arose, but he immediately shoved it away. Another gap in thought, or otherwise known as a quick nap, and he picked up right where he left off.  
  
A rattling came from outside the window. Ryo sat up and let the covers fall from his chest. "It's time..." 


	11. Chapter 11 Descent Into Another World

Chapter Eleven - Descent Into Another World  
  
The night sky fading at the horizon so lightly as the burning orange morning sun crept its way into the sky. Five brave warriors standing straight-line without a word. Subarmor adorned, muscles tensed, minds racing, they were prepared to descend into hell itself, for where they were headed, there was no worse place.  
  
Anubis came up to them holding his staff tightly. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. The five warriors nodded. He walked past them each. "You have grown extravagantly over the past week. More so than I had hoped, but there is still something lacking. Is all well between you?" he went on.  
  
"We're fine. Let's get this over with," Ryo stated directly. Anubis seemed a little surprised at the harshness in his words but kept his state.  
  
With a pat to White Blaze as he walked by he went towards Mia and Mina. Mina seemed a little nervous at his approach, but to her relief he came face to face with Mia. "Do you have it?" he whispered. Mia nodded slowly as she pulled out the Jewel of Life. He smiled lightly at the sight and carefully took it from her trembling palm. "Fear not, good woman. All will be well. I shall see to it," he said as he gently took Mia's hand. Mia smiled in return and lowered her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Anubis then turned to Mina and she stood straight forward.  
  
Anubis put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. "I take it you are one that has captured the heart of one of the Ronin Warriors, hm?" he asked lightly. Mina blushed but nodded as he removed his hand from her chin. "Be not afraid for him. I shall be sure to return the one you love," he reassured her.  
  
When he turned his back to her, the small grin fell to a frown. Which one is that? she asked herself in her mind.  
  
Mia was watching her out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't very happy towards her but she knew that she loved Ryo very much and cared for Sage deeply. So torn between the two, and the others, knows one knows and the other doesn't... except for Kento.  
  
Something's up here. I can feel it. This is bad mojo, Kento thought to himself as he stood in the quiet line. I know we're quiet at times like this, but this is too quiet.  
  
Anubis placed the Jewel around his neck and breathed heavily. "I shall explain to you the plan of action once we arrive. When there, be careful as to when you adorn your armor for you will not be fighting the Warlords alone, but the ground they stand on." They all stood silent. They had no idea as to what that meant but they knew to expect all unexpected possibilities when dealing with the other world.  
  
Standing center and raising the Staff high, Anubis bellowed forcefully as he thrust it into the ground. The blue pillar engulfed them all in an instant as they were transported within a second. The pillar faded before the two on looking women. They stared at the scorched earth, neither of them said a word. Mina began to walk off towards it and stared. "Are they okay?" she asked.  
  
"They're fine," she answered, "they're always fine." Mina just stared at the ground quietly. "You are going to stay until they come back aren't you?" Mia asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I shouldn't impose more than I have."  
  
"You're not just going to go home after all this, are you? Please, it's no trouble to me, you'll be keeping me company."  
  
"I don't think I would be much good company to you."  
  
"Oh? Why is that? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
"Well, we have a while before they get back, why don't we get some breakfast going and we can have a chat about it."  
  
"Yeah... yeah, okay. I need another woman's perspective anyway."  
  
They started to walk into the house together. Mia didn't know why she was being so nice to her. After harboring all these harsh feelings for her, she was sure she would kick her out of the house before they left. Something inside her told her different, though. Perhaps Mina saw things differently; maybe there was some reason that Mia didn't see. She couldn't possibly see it past all the smiles and hugs between her and Ryo.  
  
Placing some pots and pans on the stove and moving some things around in the refrigerator, they seemed to forget the fact that five close friends just went off into another world to save this one. Mina obviously showed her fear for it, but Mia showed her experience in the situation by not letting it dominate her thoughts. "So, what's this long story you have to tell?" Mia asked, trying her best not to show she knew just about everything.  
  
The Dynasty sky was its normal golden yellow and the clouds high above meshed with it well. Rowen peered up at it lightly as a random thought entered his mind every moment. A slightly tugging shoulder brought him back to reality as he turned to see Ryo getting his attention. "Hey, man, you okay? You seemed a bit out of it there," he asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine, buddy. It's just being back in this place again, after last time." Ryo smirked and put a hand to his friend's back and led him to where the others landed. "You remember last time I was slumped over White Blaze while you were holding your own with Lady Kayura. If anybody can survive in this place it's definitely you." Ryo smiled. Rowen looked to the ground with a sheepish grin.  
  
"So you are all here, finally." Anubis's voice echoed in the field.  
  
"Man! Does the sun ever go down in this place?" Kento bellowed with a hand shading his eyes peering at the golden sky in disgust.  
  
"I forgot this place even had a sun," Sai replied, leading his friend over to Anubis.  
  
"We must proceed quickly. We have run out of time as it is," he explained in a worried tone. They gathered round, Sage, Rowen, Ryo, Sai, and Kento, all waiting for what seemed like a battle of time instead of power.  
  
"With your newfound strength, it should not take more than two of you to halt the advances of each Warlord, yet we can't spare any more than that and we cannot take longer than two days to do so. Keep in mind they no longer follow Talpa of their will. They will seek for you to kill them at any chance. The opportunity may present itself without any other option but I bequeath you, their souls are no longer evil, but merely possessed."  
  
Anubis looked over the Warriors to see their response to his words and they seemed unchanged. "They truly are prepared for anything," he stated to himself. "We shall split our forces here and travel to each destination. Be aware that every terrain is filled with the power of each warlord you shall face. You will not only be facing your opponent but the very ground they stand on." Anubis again stood silently as they only one to seem to change expression was Ryo.  
  
"Sekhmet to the east, Cale to the north, Dais to the west, and Talpa's guard to the south. Guarded by Kayura and the pit of flame. We shall meet there after our battles. There will be no form of contact so the battle will proceed with or without you there. Then the battle with Kayura will commence. As a team, she should be as equal an opponent as before, but just as lethal. Then... we shall carry out the plan, that is, if you are still willing to do it."  
  
All eyes turned to Ryo, who seemed to be meditating. His eyes glowed with fire as he looked back up and said, "I don't have any other option."  
  
They all nodded in determination and Anubis seemed to examine Ryo as if he had something else in mind. "Well then, choose your opponents, Ronins, time is of the essence."  
  
A few looks were exchanged around and then a loud clang of metal. "Hey, we got that maggot Dais in the west!" Kento exclaimed, hugging Sai in a headlock with one arm. Sai smiled in agreement.  
  
Rowen was about to put a hand to Ryo's shoulder when he felt a hand on his. As soon as he turned, he saw Sage. "Rowen and I will take down Cale no problem." Rowen put his hand down from where it was headed and nodded in agreement with Sage.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with Sekhmet," Ryo said sullenly.  
  
"Fear not, Wildfire. I shall accompany you in this battle," Anubis interjected. Surprised eyes turned to him with a gasp or two.  
  
"Well, then, you heard him, time is of the essence! Let's move it!"  
  
"We'll see ya at the main fort, and we'll bring Dais's helmet as a souvenir!" Kento boasted as he and Sai walked off a western path.  
  
"Just don't hot dog and blow it like last time!" Sage smirked in reply. Rowen quietly followed him down the northern path.  
  
"I wish you all best of luck, Ronins," Anubis finalized as he and Ryo started down their own pathway.  
  
The path was thick with forestry, amazing to the two Ronins who had become accustomed to the desolation of the Dynasty world. It was hard to believe that actual green life survived in this golden wasteland. They didn't trust it, however, as it was nether world grown. Each time Kento heard his stomach growl he picked off a piece of some unknown fruit but every time he brought it close to his mouth, he pitched it into the sky beyond view. "Man, I'm going to die if I don't get something good under my belt soon."  
  
Sai looked over quietly. Normally he would make a joke or crack about how Kento ate so much, but ever since all of them entered this mirror image of hell, they all have been different. Sai was impressed that Kento held out against his hunger temptation. "Don't worry, Kento, once we get on the battlefield and armor up, nothing else will matter."  
  
That made Kento a little curious. "Hey, you okay Sai? You never seemed so calm about going into a battle. It's kinda got me worried, dude."  
  
Sai just chuckled lightly as he continued the path. He settled down a little and folded his arms behind his back and looked into the sky. "I just tell myself if we do this really well, I mean really finish the job, it will all be over. Then we can get our own lives in perspective," Sai explained, dreamy-eyed.  
  
"Hey, Earth to Torrent! Earth to Torrent! Come back to me, man!" Kento joked as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face. Sai looked a little embarrassed about it and turned his head immediately away from Kento, taking a sudden interest in the nothingness to the left of him. "Oh, I get it! You can't wait to get this over with so you can settle down with Honey Bunny at the restaurant!" Kento exclaimed loudly.  
  
Sai immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "You want the Dynasty to know we're here already?!" he whispered harshly towards Kento, who was gasping for air under Sai's clamped palm.  
  
Sai released as they continued and Kento took a few deep breaths as if he was really out of breath. "Seriously, dude, I never seen you like this before. I think it's more than a simple schoolboy crush. Come on, man! Fill me in! I promise I won't tell anybody! I swear!"  
  
Sai blushed lightly but he seemed to be giving in. "You really want to know, don't you?" he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, yeah. You're my best buddy, I want to know what's going on with ya."  
  
Sai was quiet for a moment but nonetheless agreed. "Well we have been... going out, I guess you could say."  
  
Kento went wide-eyed in surprise, this he didn't expect. "You already went out?! I've totally misjudged you, my man! So, how many times have you laid a little kissy face on her?"  
  
Sai blushed even heavier as he turned away again. "I... lost count... "  
  
Kento's face beamed in delight as he wrapped his arm around Sai's neck and gave him a fierce set of noogies. "Oh, baby, you are the man, Sai! I never knew you had it in you! I have newfound respect here!"  
  
At this point, Sai's blushing was out of control. "Kento, would you get off me already! That hurts!"  
  
"Well, fill me in! What she look like? Is she like evil gorgeous or goddess gorgeous? Is she the schoolgirl next door or is she the exotic temptress? C'mon, man, I gotta know! Tell me tell me tell me!"  
  
Sai immediately slipped out of Kento's grasp and rolled behind him. "Would you relax, already! You sound like a little kid!" he yelled. Kento ignored it and seemed to get antsy as he paraded around Sai, who seemed to be trying to curl up in himself. "Look, Kento, I know it may seem hard to believe and maybe it is, but could we please just focus on the task at hand? I would like to be able to go back to her."  
  
And at that, Kento seemed to wind down. He walked side by side with Sai, who still seemed wrapped up in himself like a cold little rabbit. "So, have you told about the armor yet?" Kento asked, trying to sound as serious as possible.  
  
Sai put his arms down but he didn't look at Kento yet. "No, not yet, and to be honest, I'm getting worried if I should tell her or not."  
  
"You think it will be like what happened with Ryo and Mina?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Well, I don't really know what to tell you, buddy, except that, if it's love, it will work out."  
  
"Thanks, but it's rather hard to believe in fairy-tale endings in these times."  
  
"Hey, don't say that, dude. My sis traveled all the way to America to be with the guy she loved."  
  
"Countries and mystical armor are different things."  
  
"Yeah, I know... Okay then, look at it this way. Mina was mad that Ryo didn't tell her and it slipped out. If you tell what's-her-name on your own will, that's a real sign of trust, love, friendship and all that."  
  
Sai looked at Kento who seemed to be admiring the mountains and the golden sky for inspiration. Could it be that Kento actually said something profound? The Warrior of Trust couldn't help but smile as he realized that he would never find a better friendship than this. "Lucia," he said meekly. Kento looked over with question written all over his face. "Her name's Lucia," Sai repeated.  
  
Kento just smiled and gave his friend a slight slap on the back. After a minute of silence, Sai began to chuckle to himself. It was contagious enough to catch Kento who also was giggling lightly as he asked what was so funny. Sai just waved him off but Kento kept asking as they disappeared over a hill.  
  
"Hey, Rowen, you've been quiet this whole trip. Something on your mind?" Sage asked, looking over at Rowen silently walking beside him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Sage," he replied lightly.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem to be yourself. You can't tell me nothing's wrong when it's written all over you."  
  
Rowen huffed at that; Sage could read him like a book. "I've just been thinking about my family a little," he lied.  
  
"You mean that photo?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just been on my mind. If I'm ever going to be able to find out who he is."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. You know we're going to pull this out, we always do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But even if we do, would I still be able to do something about it?"  
  
"I'm sure you will. If anyone can find out anything about it, it's definitely you."  
  
"You sound pretty confident in my abilities."  
  
"Well, I know I can count on you so I know you can take care of yourself."  
  
Rowen rotated his shoulders once and cricked his neck. To Sage it looked like he was just stretching a bit, but he was actually preparing for the biggest mind puzzle he could play on Sage without him knowing what he was trying to do. Sage knew Rowen well enough to know when he was playing tricks with people's heads, so he had to try to make it seem like a normal conversation.  
  
"You seem to be confident about a lot of things lately. What happened? You finally manage to talk to a girl without falling on your face?"  
  
"Heh, very funny. I don't need to worry about anything like that anymore. We got bigger things to worry about," Sage answered grimly.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to get wrapped up in a mess like Ryo, right?"  
  
"That was his own fault. If he was just straight with Mina in the first place he wouldn't have lost her."  
  
Lost her? Rowen thought. Nothing was final last I heard. Maybe he really is actually planning on taking this all the way, he went on. Rowen looked over at Sage, who seemed to suddenly drop out of his exceptionally amicable mood. Whoops, better think of something to cover up! the Warrior of Life caught himself. "Hey, buddy, don't worry about it. Ryo will get his head back on straight. He always has."  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about."  
  
"You mean Mina?"  
  
Sage huffed as Rowen accurately deduced what he was thinking, and he was getting the feeling that he also played a headgame with him and won. Sage was no fool. He knew that Rowen would probably think that what he was doing with Mina was deceitful and backstabbing. How could he possibly understand the feelings that he and Mina shared? He figured he better tell him about what was going on before Rowen found deep moral convictions about it.  
  
"Look, I'm going to tell you something really important but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Sage said sternly.  
  
Rowen seemed a little surprised about it but kept his cool. Damn, he must have figured out I was playing with him, Rowen contemplated. Nonetheless, Rowen waited for Sage to explain his side of the story. "Go ahead..."  
  
Ryo and Anubis weren't having a very virile conversation, unlike the others. Hours came to pass and not a single word. At the very most there was a grunt or too as the path became more difficult but the only true sign of communication is one holding out a hand to the other helping them along the path. The sun definitely showed it was late afternoon so it was safe to say they had traveled for many hours. Gazing upon its white blazing glory in the golden sky of this dead world, Anubis realized how quiet their travel has been.  
  
"What is your dream, Wildfire?" Anubis asked abruptly.  
  
Ryo looked over with a slightly surprised expression. "My what?" he asked, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"What is the one thing you want most in your existence?" the monk replied.  
  
Ryo rubbed the back of his head lightly a moment. "Where did this come from?"  
  
"I am just curious. If it is too personal a question, you need not worry for an answer."  
  
"No, it's just that... well, it's not a typical life goal, you know?"  
  
"A dream doesn't have to be realistic, it just has to be a inspiring force."  
  
"Well then, what is your dream?'  
  
Anubis went quiet for a moment as he looked down at the path he was walking. He picked up his head slowly and smiled. "I dream of a world with no interference. Nature exists in itself and the land runs it life untouched by the advances of man's free will."  
  
Anubis seemed to be dwelling in his thought, as Ryo looked at him a little awestruck. "Wow, that's pretty deep, Anubis."  
  
Anubis returned from his daydream and looked over at Ryo. "And you?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
Ryo scrambled as it was his turn to reveal his secrets. With a heavy sigh, Ryo folded his arms and looked into the golden sky. "To be honest... a family," Ryo said and showed no sign of continuing.  
  
"A family?" Anubis asked, urging him to continue.  
  
Ryo seemed a little touchy about it but nonetheless he continued. "Well, yeah. I mean, I grew up by myself. I just like to experience what it would be like."  
  
At that, Anubis seemed a bit puzzled. "What of the Ronins? I would think with what you've been through, you would consider yourselves brothers."  
  
Ryo shook his head lightly. "They're great friends and all, but it's not the same as a family."  
  
There was a bit of silence but only briefly, as the wisdom of being a monk seemed to gather. "A family is not simply blood. A family is those you care for, love and respect. But I understand what you desire. A mother, a father, a sibling, there is not much that could compare to that. Just do not reject what you have just because it's not the same."  
  
Ryo looked over to Anubis and unfolded his arms. "Its gotta be the staff," he remarked smartly. Anubis seemed to chuckle a little as they continued. Silence filled the area again and Ryo seemed to go into his sullen state again.  
  
"May I inquire once again of you?" Anubis asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Ryo replied, not breaking the situation.  
  
"What made you become a Ronin Warrior?"  
  
Ryo seemed a bit shocked at this question. "I really didn't have a choice," he said hastily. "The armor just kind of fell on me."  
  
Anubis shook his head a little. "The Armor chose you, but what made you accept it? You were presented with a chance to cast it aside, were you not?"  
  
Ryo thought back for a moment as the memories returned to him. "Well, yeah, there was this one time. The Ancient had gathered us together and explained this mission to us. It was a long story about how we'll have to be a unit and unshattered circles and billions of other metaphors like that. When he was finished, he asked us if we wanted to back out."  
  
Anubis waited patiently for Ryo's real answer but it would seem he would have to pry it out of him. "What went on in your mind that made you decide to keep the armor then?"  
  
Ryo seemed to blush a moment. "It's kind of a selfish reason..." he said, trying to escape the question.  
  
"There is no shame in wanting power if your intentions are pure," Anubis coincided.  
  
"What I thought was... that we're going to have to fight together, as a team. Risking and saving each other's lives, we were bound to become good friends. I didn't have any before that time and now I was getting a guaranteed four. I jumped it. I didn't have anything else in mind, not the Dynasty or anything else the Ancient said. I just wanted to be one of the guys."  
  
Ryo went into his silence again and Anubis just looked at him. That wasn't the usual cause of a Ronin Warrior, but to scold him was wrong on so many levels. "Do the others know about that?" he threw together.  
  
"No, and you're not going to tell them, right?" Ryo replied.  
  
Anubis seemed puzzled at Ryo's response. "Why haven't you told them?"  
  
Ryo shook himself all over as if to get a chill out of his body. "Because they all joined for the right reasons. Rowen joined because he had a really hard childhood with his family breaking up an all. He felt that if he had this power, he could stop other people from feeling the same kind of pain. Sai, he hates to fight, he deplores it, but he took up his armor in hopes that no one else would have to fight. Sage... Sage took his armor because he is a warrior. Darkness has challenged light and he will be its champion. And Kento. Well, his is reason is more direct. He tries to act tough by saying he wants the armor because it helps him fight, but I know it's because of his family. He has a large family and he needs strength to protect them."  
  
Anubis seemed amazed. "You know much of your comrades, why do you hide yourself from them?" Anubis waited for a response but received none. "Why?" Anubis asked persistently.  
  
"Because I'm not good enough," Ryo shot back at his companion.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Anubis asked, ignoring Ryo's hostility.  
  
"I'm too immature, too guilty, too sad, too weak, whatever the hell it is, it's there. I'll never be good enough for them and it's my own fault. The only time they were proud of me is when I practically killed myself to save them and the world. Twice," Ryo explained hatefully.  
  
Anubis was starting to get a little concerned at this point. He was afraid he had gone too far. "Death is not always the correct solution," he tried to say, buying time until he could solve the situation without provoking Ryo's immature side.  
  
"But it is a solution..." Ryo said with no emotion at all.  
  
At this point, Anubis became worried for Ryo's welfare. He knew something was bothering him since they came to the Nether Realm but Ryo was never so pessimistic of life. Perhaps the strain of being a Ronin Warrior was conflicting too much with his being a human. In a wisp of thought, Anubis directed a path with his staff. "Take this way, it will be shorter." Ryo looked down the path pointed out and it seemed it lead to a small lake. Ryo didn't see any harm in it, he was rather thirsty.  
  
They walked silently for a long time before they reached the lake. Ryo immediately took a seat under a tree and let the weariness of travel soak into his feet. Anubis took a seat on the edge of the lake plunging his legs in up to his knees. "That looks pretty good," Ryo said, looking at Anubis being fully comfortable.  
  
"Come, this a rejuvenation spring. It gives all the benefits of a full night's rest," Anubis explained, ushering Ryo forward.  
  
Ryo came forward and sat as Anubis. The water seemed to seep through his sub-armor as his feet became completely relaxed. "Man, this is good," Ryo stated as he sloshed his legs in the water.  
  
"This spring is used for bathing. Why don't you go in for a while and rejuvenate yourself?" Anubis urged him. Ryo seemed a little hesitant but Anubis continued to coax him. Eventually Ryo couldn't resist any longer and just dove in headfirst. He swam skillfully around the small edges of the lake enjoying every minute of its rejuvenating abilities.  
  
Ryo emerged from the cool waters shaking his head to remove the hair from his eyes. "Man, you were right! I feel like I could take on ten Talpas! ...Hey? Why aren't you taking a getting in?" Ryo asked with a small smirk.  
  
"I have already experienced the abilities of this water," he replied nonchalantly; in fact, he almost seemed sullen.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? I can't imagine anyone feeling bad in here."  
  
Anubis shook his head a little. "Being reminded of this place. Being restored to do my evil deeds. I can remember sitting in this very spot plotting how I would destroy you in the volcano."  
  
At that Ryo went quiet again. He started to kick himself inside because he managed to form a way to blame himself. If I wasn't acting to so wishy-washy, Anubis would never have thought I needed this and he wouldn't have to bring up the bad memories this place brings, he thought as he started to get out of the lake.  
  
He was exiting on the opposite from which he entered and with one foot out, his eyes became wide with shock as his jaw dropped open. He closed it slowly and his eyebrows furrowed as his anger swelled. Anubis took notice quickly. "Is there something upon the ledge, Wildfire?" he asked lightly.  
  
Ryo just got out of the lake and stood up straight, letting the water run off his subarmor. Anubis stood up as well, removing his legs from the water. "It's time to fight..." 


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle Of Venom

Chapter Twelve - The Battle of Venom  
  
"You think he knows we're here?" Ryo asked in a whisper.  
  
"Undoubtedly," Anubis replied. Ryo stood up from crouching behind a bush and walked into the open plain. Anubis soon followed, neither showing the slightest glint of fear.  
  
The green and brown armor of Sekhmet standing triumphantly centered in the grassy plain. "I knew you would," his slithery voice echoed.  
  
"Then I guess you know what we have to do as well," Ryo stated just as ominously.  
  
The Warlord of Venom turned slowly, his eyes glowing gold through his helmet. "Yes, I do know, but do you think you can possibly achieve it?"  
  
Ryo looked to Anubis, who obviously wanted to say his own words as the rattling staff signaled his presence. "Allow me to ask you one thing, my former comrade. When Talpa was defeated for that second time, I was to be sure that the remaining Ronin armors were to be held by Warlords with a pure heart. I was certain that after all the treachery that has been plagued upon you, you would realize Talpa's path is his own and you only serve as a pawn on it. What makes you his champion again?"  
  
Sekhmet was quiet, the golden glimmer of his eyes seemed to spark, and then in a sudden outburst, Sekhmet clasped the sides of his helmet and fell to his knees screaming in agony. The screams turned to deep echoes as they were not his own, but of all the spirits that possessed him. Through the tortured yells, a single recognizable voice could be heard. "Kill me!" it cried. "Kill me now!"  
  
Both Ryo and Anubis took steps back at this horrifying scene. "He- he's still alive in there..." Ryo stated weakly.  
  
"Dynasty spirits. They possess his armor, and in it they control his emotions. He must have been in this tortured state for weeks. It is unfathomable that he could possibly survive under such duress for so long."  
  
Ryo looked at the ailing warlord then back to Anubis. "We can't just kill him! He's still alive!"  
  
As Ryo spoke, the wailing souls ceased as they began to regain control of the body. It took them a moment to realize what had happened. A single heart of piety had overcome hundreds of spirits; this put their control on odd footing. Ryo and Anubis weren't in any better condition to take advantage of the situation, as they were equally shocked. Immediately without a stable plan in mind, Sekhmet drew two venomous swords and charged his two opponents who barely managed to dodge their strike.  
  
"To arms!" Anubis cried out as he threw his staff into the air, the Helmet of Cruelty returned in its place. Quickly placing it on, the entire Armor of Cruelty was resurrected once more.  
  
Anubis's red hair jerked violently as he turned his head to Ryo. Ryo looked back out of the corner of his eye and smirked with an almost evil glare. "Armor of Wildfire! Ta-o J-in!" The silk rolls unraveled and burst into sakura blossoms. Within an instant Ryo was prepared for battle. He drew his twin katanas and his eyes were burning with fire.  
  
Anubis tossed his kusari-gama directly at Sekhmet who leapt into the air defensively to meet with Ryo's blades in a midair sword fight. The swords came ever so close to one another, but their skill was matched. They landed apart and the Demon of Venom was about to charge, but leapt back as a chain emerged from the ground, heading straight for his jaw. As he leapt back he immediately had to turn to his side as to dodge the twin strike of the swords of Wildfire. As he dodged that, he was met with an uncomfortable feeling as the scythe end of Anubis's weapon thrashed.  
  
Sekhmet instantaneously turned, delivering a fierce backhand to Anubis that landed with more force than it should have. A large gash formed down the side of the monk's face, and as Sekhmet turned to complete the spilling of blood, he was bull-rushed a running ball of fire and taken to the ground forcefully. Ryo knelt atop of his opponent and forcefully delivered pounding blows to the facemask, but was monkey-flipped overhead as he skidded on the landside.  
  
The green clad warrior instantly stood up and to his chagrin, he found his body in random sediments of pain. The only explanation for it was the cry- "Quake With Fe-ar!"  
  
With chains binding him, Anubis and Wildfire stood before him. It seemed they were about ready to speak with him, but before even one of them could gather a thought Sekhmet cried out. "Save your breath! You will need it for your journey into hell!" and with that, snapped the chains as if they were merely weak strings. Landing on his feet, he directly engaged in a sword fight of irrevocable proportions with Ryo, who seemed to be barely matching pace for pace with the amplified strength of the Demon Warlord.  
  
Ryo was bringing up a cross slash with his sword towards the breastplate of his foe but his hand was shocked with the bluntness of the very sword being knocked out of his hand. Sekhmet cackled at the blade landed into the ground, but Ryo didn't let that phase him as he finished the move empty handed delivering a fierce punch to the long jaw.  
  
The Warlord stumbled back in surprise at the force and dropped one of his swords in surprise and put the hand to comfort his jaw. "You... you'll pay for that!" he bellowed, drawing another sword. With one sword in hand Ryo at once charged and with a simultaneous blow, both the Sword of Wildfire and the Sword of Venom flew from their possessor's hands puncturing the earth. From there, Ryo let loose with a fury of lefts and rights to Sekhmet. Fire burning in his eyes, Ryo barely let Sekhmet manage a defense.  
  
Anubis stood alone with scythe in one hand and chain in the other watching Ryo punch away at the Warlord. "His heart is filled with anger. This is dangerous..."  
  
Ryo was still throwing fierce cross after cross until he couldn't move his arms anymore, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his arms, for they were bound with chains. "What... what is this?!" he breathed heavily. Sekhmet stumbled to the ground with blood leaking from his cracked facemask. One of the ornamental fangs was missing from the mouth guard and the guard for the jaw was utterly shattered.  
  
"That's enough, Wildfire!" Anubis's voice called out.  
  
"Anubis, you traitor! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ryo hollered, trying to break his bonds.  
  
"This is too much, do you not remember your power? It is Virtue. You were acting as if possessed by a demon!" Anubis explained, trying to hide his astonishment.  
  
Sekhmet watched his former leader as he stepped closer to Ryo, inching towards his fallen swords. Collecting them silently, he listened to the argument of his opponents and as soon as he had all his blades collected he immediately put them to use... "Snake Fang Stri-ke!"  
  
Venomous lightening shot towards Anubis, catapulting him quite a distance. Sekhmet got to his feet once more and started to laugh deviously as he approached Ryo, bound by his ally's chains. "You fought like me for a moment, Wildfire. I can almost respect that. I could tell you how much your armor is asking to return to the Dynasty, but I have something I need to give you first." And with that, a sinister smile came across his face. Quicker than an instant, the Warlord of Venom was laying lefts and rights into a helpless Ryo of Wildfire. Many to the unguarded face, some to the ribs and abs.  
  
Sekhmet had successfully repaid Ryo and then some. Ryo fell to the ground a heaping bloody mess, his armor tarnished and cracked, blood leaking from every outlet. Sekhmet prodded the lifeless body for a moment and Ryo seemed dead without question. The assailant let a quick huff as he smiled triumphantly.  
  
He turned to look for Anubis but as soon as he turned his head he was met with the grapple end of the kusari-gama right in the stomach. Red light emanated from the chain and was blazing Sekhmet in searing hot pain. "You will not win this battle, demon!" Anubis cried out in anguish.  
  
Sekhmet slowly readied his head as his eyes began to glow their evil glow again. His movement was extremely hindered but he was still managing. His hands were reaching up to grab the chain. "You old... deadened fool... I have already... won!" and clasped forcefully down on the chain. Light bluish energy emanated from his hands and shot up the chain directly into Anubis. Anubis shot up in tremendous pain but he refused to let go of his hold on his opponent.  
  
"Even if... I die in the battle... I know victory... will not be yours," Anubis ached.  
  
"Very boastful words... for a monk... that has already died once..." Sekhmet retorted.  
  
"I know what... death is like... So I fear not the return... but do you?" Anubis said and with a tortured yell, he increased his power output.  
  
Sekhmet seemed to be taken aback at the effort Anubis was showing, not to mention the added pain he was to feel. "You will die, traitor!" Sekhmet bellowed as he intensified his power as well.  
  
"No one dies unless I kill them!" a voice called out right next to the Warlord's helmet. His arms were suddenly bound behind him and he could no longer hold his beam against Anubis's chain.  
  
"Wildfire?! You yet live?!" the Demon of Venom asked in shock.  
  
"I told you! No one dies unless I kill them, and you're at the top of my list, snake boy!" Ryo heaved. He was still a weakened bloody mess, but adrenaline seemed to hold him together.  
  
"You shall die first, Wildfire!" And with one final effort, Sekhmet started to release all the energy from his body. It was agonizing to the both of them, but Ryo refused to let go, but Sekhmet also refused to halt his energy. "This is it! Snake Fang Stri-ke!"  
  
"Quake With Fe-ar!"  
  
"Flare Up No-w!"  
  
In a mix of light, the stupendous explosion engulfed the entire area reducing it to a cinder. Rocks and trees, pieces of the ground flew into the sky landing miles away from the force of the explosion. Steam and smoke rose from the scorched earth as three bodies lay on the ground in sub armor. Each armor was equally burned and tarnished and each of the wearer's were barely conscious.  
  
"...ooohhh..." Anubis sorely managed to spout.  
  
"Hey... you all right?" another voice grunted.  
  
Anubis picked up his head to find Ryo standing over him with a hand to his shoulder. "That was a very dangerous undertaking you attempted, Wildfire," Anubis scolded as every muscle felt the pain as he spoke.  
  
Ryo just chuckled a little and slumped into a sitting position when he noticed Anubis was in no hurry to unbury himself from the upturned earth. "To be honest, I really thought I was going to kick it that time, but... heh, here I am."  
  
Anubis smiled lightly as he turned over cracking the black dirt that buried his lower half. "That only proves the point further that the Ronins truly are a remarkable fighting force, even when there is only one," he replied.  
  
Ryo laughed before responding. "Well, I can't take all the credit, you were amazing in your own right."  
  
Anubis sat up carefully as the rubble fell from his sub armor and he sat Indian-style in front of Ryo, putting a hand to his sore shoulder. "Please do not bother to flatter me. I have only begun to repay my debt to you and the rest of the world after causing so much destruction for so long," he remarked, bowing his head slightly.  
  
Ryo looked at him with his head tilted to the side. He wiped his nose and the rest of his face of the blood and tightened the red headband that had become ragged and dirty but somehow still remained.  
  
"It is just a shame we had to sacrifice a life for the common good. But I suppose that is what must be done," the bowing monk went on.  
  
Ryo seemed a little confused at the moment. "Who died?" he asked with anxiety.  
  
Anubis looked up him slowly, then raised his head entirely. "You mean...?" At that Ryo chuckled twice and pointed his thumb over to the edge of ground zero where the former Warlord knelt washing his face in a deterred stream of water. Anubis looked back at Ryo with more shock then comprehension. "I thought you said you were going to..."  
  
Ryo cut Anubis off mid-sentence. "I wasn't going to kill him; it wasn't his fault, after all, it was those demented spirits that did this to him. I only said I was gonna destroy him to scare the hell out of those cowardly ghouls. They'll leave a body as soon as they think it may have the slightest chance of dying."  
  
Anubis's eyes were as wide as Ryo had ever seen them before; his lips curled into a smile as he started to laugh inside, shaking his head from side to side; he threw his arms back ignoring the sting and laughed at the golden sky. Ryo watched all this in confusion, but he smiled too. He never saw Anubis laugh like this, and it really made Ryo feel good that he possibly brought joy to this tortured soul. "Oh, Wildfire, I have always underestimated you as an enemy and as a friend. Even if your reasons were selfish, there is no one better to wear the armor."  
  
"Underestimation is truly a mistake on all accounts. I still must thank you for sparing my life."  
  
Both Ryo and Anubis turned their heads and saw Sekhmet propping himself up with a branch. Anubis got to his feet shakily and looked right into Sekhmet's beady eyes. He smiled quickly, then embraced him warmly. Sekhmet still had one hand on his makeshift crutch but wrapped his other arm around his friend. "Welcome back, my brother," Anubis said heartily. "It's been too long, my friend... far too long." 


	13. Chapter 13 The Forest Of Illusion

Chapter Thirteen - The Forest of Illusion  
  
"Da-is... oh, Da-is... come out, come out, wherever you are... olly- olly oxenfree... damn it! Come on out, you Dynasty chicken, so I can bash you two ways from Tuesday!" a very impatient Kento bellowed, echoing throughout the forestry, obviously frustrated that there was no found sign of the Warlord of Illusion.  
  
"Kento, would you keep it down! Consider ourselves fortunate that we have the element of surprise," Sai scolded in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, come on, man, it's not like we'll be able to find him here in deadwood forest," Kento replied, not even bothering to lower his voice. Sai just shook his head and continued to keep up stealthily.  
  
The forest was getting thicker and thicker, the sky was hardly viewable between the trees, and it was becoming a task to take a step; this was riding on Kento's last nerve. "Man, I hate this! Why doesn't he just come out; he's driving me nuts!" the impatient warrior hollered, pounding on a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, I'm nervous about the time this is taking too, but there's no use in wasting our energy to..." Sai suddenly cut himself off.  
  
"Yo, dude, what's up? You see something?"  
  
"Kento armor up and blast everything you see," Sai stated quickly.  
  
Kento beamed with the biggest smile he could muster; his eyes grew as wide as a child's as he started to fidget wildly. "Not that I'm complaining, dude, and I will do it too, but can I ask why?" Sai just smiled and nodded his head in a way that would tell Kento to go at it. Kento shrugged and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
  
Sai watched as the armor wisped around Kento and just grinned as it seemed that there was a smile on Kento's face the entire time. "Beware the battle-hungry... they could be useful," he whispered, remembering his trip to the ocean.  
  
"Okay, buddy, here I go! Watch me burn!" the fully armored Kento proclaimed, ready to wreak unimaginable damage to the forestry. "Iron... Rock... Crush-er!" Within an instant the land was ravaged. Trees and roots were upturned, the ground was pulled apart and as soon as the Warrior of Justice halted his tremendous flow of energy, everything that wasn't crushed into molecules fell to the ground. Kento dusted off his hands very proud of himself and smiled with his naginata staff under his arm. "So buddy, was that to your liking?" he grinned.  
  
Sai just folded his arms and looked over the area. He suddenly called out, "We saw past your little illusion and we know you got to be hurting right now, so you might as well show yourself so we can get this over with!"  
  
Kento looked over the area and saw nothing then returned his stare to Sai, who seemed to be looking directly at something that wasn't there. "Um, dude, there's nothing there," he said shyly. Sai just continued to look.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it was rather refreshing," a voice echoed. Kento looked around, surprised at the unknown bodiless sound. In a static- like shock, Dais appeared fully armored, arms crossed and it seemed covered in dirt. "Next time I shall have to bring my umbrella," he cackled, making sure Kento noted that his attack had little effect.  
  
"Just how long were you planning on keeping us running around in your little forest maze, you coward?" Sai asked with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
Dais just chuckled as it echoed under his mask plate. "Long enough..." the Warlord of Illusion commented as he reached for the nunchucks attached to his gauntlet. With a forceful thrust, the chain extended launching the stinging metal towards the unarmored face of Sai. Jumping out of the way skillfully, Sai straight away began to call for his armor, only to be stopped mid-way by having all the air knocked out of him by Dais's mace jamming into his stomach.  
  
As the Warrior of Trust plummeted to the earth, Kento immediately bull-rushed Dais, sending him skidding across the ground. The Demon of Deception, however, rolled into it and got to his feet leaping into the air. Kento watched the warlord soar and reach for his morning star weapon only to be denied as a trident at once closed its fangs around it.  
  
"Way to go, Sai!" Kento cheered as his companion skillfully tossed his opponent overhead in mid-air no less. Dais came crashing to the ground raising a lot of dust. Sai landed close by and seemingly was preparing for anything while waiting for the dust to settle. Kento also stood ready but was inching closer to the scene. The dust eventually did fall to the ground and as expected, Dais stood amidst. His one eye glowing evilly, his glare was directed squarely at Sai.  
  
"That... hurt!" he yelled, launching the scythes of his weapon. Sai had no choice but to leap into the air. The blades ricocheted off the ground bending in an angle, striking Sai and driving him into the charging Kento. As the pile of armor collided with a tree that had managed to escape the Iron Rock Crusher, Dais quickly moved into the forestry that was out of reach of the awesome attack.  
  
"Now I see the cleverness of the move, Sai of the Torrent, but as you can see, your powers have your limits. I, on the other hand, have power that can grow beyond your wildest imaginations. Can you afford to wait me out again?" Dais finished with an evil cackle echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"Damn it! Hey, Sai, want me to blast it again?" Kento asked, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"No, that's what he wants you to do, waste your energy," Sai replied, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"Man, I screwed up, I didn't remember what the Ancient taught me. I can't hold back for tomorrow, I got to get all of it now."  
  
"Hey, Kento, you all right?" Sai asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinkin', that's all," Kento replied, returning an icy stare to the forest.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to interrupt a rarity like that, but we got a warlord to crush," Sai stated with a small smile. Kento laughed lightly, knowing Sai was trying to make him feel better. They stood up and carefully edged their way into the forestry.  
  
The woods were as thick as ever, obviously work of Dais keeping them busy, trying to get them frustrated again. "Not this time, bucket-head," Kento smirked to himself. Just then, something caught Kento's eye. Moving quietly through the forestry, and he eventually found what grabbed his attention earlier. Dais was moving carefully across the shrubbery.  
  
With a wicked smile Kento looked around for his partner, who was miraculously close by in a tree looking over the area from above. He poked at Sai's foot with his naginata staff and pointed out the slinking Warlord trying to carefully move around the thickness of the forest. Sai smiled deviously as he quietly motioned for Kento to advance on Dais. He did so and the path luckily enough was clear for him.  
  
Kento's mind snapped. Wait a minute, if half this forest is an illusion, why would Dais have to move so oddly? And it does seem a little weird, Sai up in a tree and all... oh, God I hope I'm doing the right thing, he thought to himself. Hardrock aimed right for the Warlord still gingerly moving around the forest. Sai in the treetop was watching eagerly. At the last moment, Kento instantaneously swung his staff around, slicing off the branch that Sai was standing on making him plummet to the ground with a loud clang.  
  
"Kento, just what the hell do you think your doing?!" Sai protested.  
  
"Don't make this any harder for me, scumbag!" Kento replied and forcefully stabbed at the blue armor laying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Kento opened his eyes to find an empty suit of armor with a stab hole in its chest. Kento let out a sigh of relief, realizing that it in fact was an illusion, but immediately grew in anger as he also realized that he missed Dais.  
  
"Perhaps you are not as stupid as you once were, Kento of Hardrock, but don't worry, I have plenty more fun for the two of you."  
  
Kento quickly ran to where Sai was trying to make his way through. There they stood back to back. "No matter who he turns into, we know we're right behind each other, got it?" Sai stated worriedly.  
  
Kento would have responded positively if he wasn't dumbstruck by the surrounding armors of illusion. "I know that only one of them is real, but he may have us done in by the time we figure it out!" Kento shouted angrily. That's when Kento thought back to his week of training. He remembered the boulder chasing after him on the groove he had made. None of this would have happened if I just got the whole thing, his mind echoed in memory. "Sai, stay very close and whatever you do, don't move!" he whispered harshly. Sai looked over his shoulder but did as directed.  
  
The Warrior of Hardrock immediately focused as he had done before and compiled all the energy he could possibly hold from the earth beneath his feet. With one large effort, he forced out the entire collection of energy all around him in a devastating energy earthquake. Kento refused to stop, however; he was going to make sure nothing was left, that he got the whole thing this time. Sai was starting to get a little worried, he still continued to stay close as not to be caught in the tremendous blast.  
  
An echoed scream of agony filled the light, however not even hindering Kento's concentration of energy. "You got him, Kento, that's enough, you can stop now!" Sai shouted over the deafening sounds of the earth shattering around them.  
  
"No... not yet, Sai, that's what he wants us to think... Sai, when I'm done there will be nothing but dessert for miles... don't let him fool you with that forest trick!" Kento ached in reply.  
  
"When you're done you'll be dead! It's enough now, stop it before you kill yourself!" Sai pleaded. The energy did not halt a moment even at the urging of his best friend. He wasn't going to stop until there was nothing left to give and the Warrior of Torrent knew it, he had to think of something quick.  
  
Sai remembered what he had learned from his trip to the ocean. Show them that they have nothing to gain, he reminded himself. He raised his trident high in the air and immediately set himself for the Super Wave Smasher. Kento seemed to get a little confused at what Sai could possibly doing behind him but if he let his thoughts go for longer than a second he would lose his strong beam.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai hollered as quickly as he could. His energy shot into Kento's energy field disrupting its flow and caused a powerful explosion. They were thrown quite a distance into the desert that the power of the Ronin armor had made of the once-thick forest.  
  
"Ugh... what the hell did you do that for, man?" Kento asked tiredly as he pulled his head out of the sand.  
  
"I couldn't let you kill yourself for Dais... it just isn't worth it," Sai replied weakly.  
  
"You okay, dude?" Kento asked, rising to his knees.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," was the reply... but there were two of them. The Ronin of Justice almost went into shock as he saw two Armors of Torrent rising from the sand.  
  
They in turn looked surprisingly at him. "Kento! You look like... me!"  
  
Kento looked himself over and indeed he looked like Sai. At the sight of this he let out an echoing war cry of Dais's name and slammed his hands into the sand below. "I have had enough of your tricks, you miserable demon spawn! Show yourself and fight me like a man!"  
  
The two Sais looked at each other crossly as they raised their spears. After that dramatic outburst, it was obvious which one was Kento. "Give up the charade, you imposter! I know that blast must have hurt you bad and you need to hide yourself so we don't finish you off! We know what you're trying to pull, so give it up!" one Sai said.  
  
"Hah! How would you know that if you weren't Dais? Stop pretending and show us your true self, you coward!"  
  
"That's enough!" Kento screamed, separating them. "Sai is hurt, Dais is hurt, and when I find out which one of you really is Dais, I will make sure you are hurting a whole lot more!" he went on.  
  
"I'm Sai, Kento! I can't believe you can't tell it's me after all these years together," one of the Sais complained.  
  
"Liar! Kento, it's me, the real Sai, your best friend!" the other insisted.  
  
Kento was getting largely confused and let out another roar, but not as loud as the previous. "All right, I'm going to settle this right now!" he stated irritably.  
  
Kento stood upright and folded his arms, he looked like he was going to try sense who the real Sai was. Suddenly Kento's eyes opened and looked directly at one of them and asked, "How many times have you kissed your girl?"  
  
The two Sais' faces were stunned. "Kento, you can't ask that! He could have overheard us!" the Sai on the left said.  
  
"You would say that because you don't know!" the Sai on the right said.  
  
"All right, Sai, then answer me, how many times have you kissed Mina?" Kento asked again.  
  
The Sai on the left seemed to get a little confused while the Sai on the right got quiet a moment and seemed to almost blush. "I told you Kento, I lost count..." the Sai said humbly.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, maybe I should hand you over to Ryo instead, because knowing that, he would do a lot worse to you than I ever could!" Kento said happily.  
  
The Sai on the left was chuckling a little as the Sai on the right looked at the two a little surprised. The Sai on the left pointed the man- grabber end of his trident and grabbed the false Sai around the waist. "Her name is Lucia!" he said triumphantly.  
  
Kento raised his naginata staff one more time and aimed it directly at Dais, who now showed his true form. He struggled futilely in the clasp on Sai's trident, as it was obvious that he had been torn up a bit in Kento's original blast. "Don't overdo it now, Kento," Sai said cautiously.  
  
"Don't worry, you're backing me up here so I know what's enough," Kento replied with a smirk.  
  
"Super... Wave... Smash-er!"  
  
"Iron... Rock... Crush-er!"  
  
The area exploded into a large dome of light engulfing the earth and sky alike. The land would be destroyed if it hadn't been already. The light faded slowly into the sky and dissipated. On the ground amidst the dust and sandstorm blowing violently there is a crater of sand. In that crater lay three warriors in tarnished and burned subarmors. Painful grunts and moans could be heard as the warriors started to stir.  
  
Dais, on his stomach, started to crawl as his legs still had no feeling in them. He eventually came to a very drained, very tired Kento, laying out on the ground, half buried in the upturned earth breathing heavily and closing his eyes tightly. Slumping across him and resting his head on his stomach, he tried to speak in his strained voice.  
  
"That indeed was... a clever trick...but you still... have the hardest head... of anyone I've ever known..." Dais ached.  
  
Kento started to chuckle in his prone position. "You shouldn't fret about his head... it's his stomach you should worry about..." an ailing Sai joked from his half-buried corner.  
  
The three just laughed, not because something funny was said, as it truly wasn't all that humorous, but they just laughed simply because they could. All three of them had overcome one of the harshest battles in their lives. They had a right to be happy. 


	14. Chapter 14 Corrupt World Of Darkness

Chapter Fourteen - A Corrupt World of Darkness  
  
"So you think he knows?" Rowen asked, knowing the answer as he pushed forward over the crumbling land below him.  
  
"I don't think so, but he has been acting strangely," Sage replied with a hand to a branch supporting his steps.  
  
"Well, she is mad as anything at him; that's usually something that would make Ryo dive out to his own little world," Rowen reassured.  
  
"I really don't know what's bugging the guy, but I just hope he has enough sense to put it aside while we're here."  
  
He'd better, Rowen thought, or you'll be burnt to a cinder.  
  
They pressed on in the rocky terrain trying to maintain footing on the rocky ground. The sky might have a bright golden glow but the shadows over the land caused by the tremendous peaks seemed to give an air of nightfall. "Where is he, anyway?" Sage interrupted the silence. A cold wind blew from a cave they had passed earlier, as if to answer his question.  
  
"Snow, inside of a cave... why doesn't he just say 'come in here, it's a trap'?" Rowen remarked.  
  
"Shall we go?" his companion asked with a half-smirk.  
  
The two inched their way closer to the cave entrance as the wind seemed to blow in and out periodically. Rowen rosined his bow and cocked an arrow aimed skyward as he prepared to enter. With a nod to his comrade, he jumped in front of the entrance, snapping his bow and arrow in front of him, prepared to fire if he saw just about anything... but there was nothing. Only further darkness.  
  
Sage inched his way in behind Rowen as they walked on into the darkness, Rowen never releasing his ready aim, Sage with his hand to his sword. The sound of crunching snow under their armored feel was of little comfort.  
  
"Man, I really hate this part..." Rowen echoed, trying to break the eerie silence the cave gave.  
  
"Oh really? I find this to be the most exciting part!" a light voice echoed in response.  
  
Sage gasped lightly as his sword blade whistled in its withdraw. "Show yourself, Cale!" he bellowed.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it? It's not sporting, after all, two big bad Ronin Warriors against one little old Demon of Darkness? No, not fair at all. I should give you some kind of fighting chance!" Cale's cackle echoed throughout the caverns.  
  
"You evil piece of..."  
  
"Rowen! This is no time for that! Come on, we have to stay focused here," Sage interrupted. Rowen would have given Sage a look of his own but it would be pointless, as they couldn't see each other at all. A sudden grunt worked its way up from Rowen's stomach as a sharp hurtful knee thrust came colliding into the small of his back, sending him hurling to the rock hard yet cold and wet ground. "Rowen!" Sage cried as they were separated. The Warrior of Light held his sword high, preparing to shed light in the area.  
  
"Go ahead, Halo, shine your delicious light energy; my blade grows thirsty for its power!" Cale's voice echoed deviously.  
  
"Don't listen to him! Take him out, Sage!" Rowen's voiced shouted from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"A bold tactic, can you risk it in this darkness? One false move and your friend dies as well." Sage grunted as he realized how true Cale's words were. "You are a fool, Halo!" and with that, Cale charged his opponent.  
  
Sage would have been instantly sliced in half if his inexpressible sixth sense hadn't guided him to raise his sword perfectly in defense. Even though the strike had been deflected, Cale's strength was nowhere near the level Sage had trained for; it was much higher. The swords clashed, bringing Sage to the ground. His back against the wall, his only support, he could feel it crumbling as he was being driven into it by the Dark Warlord's strength.  
  
A domino of metal striking metal was heard through the cave as Sage felt his foe's force pull away from his blade. Sage stood up, feeling that Cale had been chased away by something but didn't have to wonder long as to what it was as hid armored foot stepped on what had to be one of Rowen's arrows stabbed into the ground. "You just keep talking, Warlord, you're going to realize that you ain't the only one that grew in strength here!" Rowen's unmistakable voice shouted.  
  
"So I see, but it will not help. All your training has done nothing but add more meat to your bones for when I kill you and serve you up fresh for Talpa's victory banquet!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Sage hollered as he charged with his mighty blade thrashing down, and shocking to Cale, made contact with his gauntlet. From there Sage definitely had the advantage. He hadn't managed to strike Cale in any greater fashions but the Warlord of Darkness couldn't manage an offense. As their blades clashed, the sounds echoed throughout the caverns and the resonance seemed to aid the Ronin.  
  
Rowen, however, was still holding back an arrow shot. Sage's ability to sense things out may have him on the advantage, but wasn't doing much for the marksman. In this pitch-blackness it was hard to keep track of where the warriors were, let alone get a good target. Their movement was so fast and quick, he was going to hurt himself with his quick neck movements. "Damn it, Sage, stay still, will you?!" he whispered harshly. Truly aggravated, the Warrior of Life tried everything to calm himself and as soon as he tried, his journey through the countries mountains came back to him.  
  
With a quick smirk, Rowen pointed his aim upwards. "Sage! Duck and cover!" he yelled. As soon as the last word escaped his lips, the resonance of the Shock Wave charge could be heard and a second later, Rowen's distinctive battle cry echoed through the caverns. "Arrow Shock Wa-ve!"  
  
Immediately the cave started to collapse as the golden arrow drilled through the hard rock ceiling. Debris came crashing down and shattering as stalactites stabbed the earth. "Just like a second coming," Sage said, grinning as he recalled his experiences of the past week, leaping from falling stone to falling stone and basking in the light that had made its way in from the crater Rowen had formed.  
  
"You treacherous little rodents! Don't think this will save you!" Cale hollered with anger. He followed Sage through the opening in the ceiling, as did Rowen. As the light entering their eyes dazed them a bit, it was obvious that Cale wouldn't have much of an advantage on the outside. The netherworld sky was never that bright but in the pitch-blackness of the cave, it was blinding.  
  
"Things are a little more even now, Cale; I suppose this is where you would run away," Sage smirked, squinting towards his opponent.  
  
"I wouldn't quite say that! There still are only two of you; I'm afraid you still won't be much sport for me!" he cracked.  
  
With that, he leapt off towards Sage only to be thrown violently to the ground by the direct hit force of one of Rowen's arrows. "Why do you think you can ignore me, horn-head?"  
  
Cale pushed himself up from the rocky ground and tried the best he could to wipe the blood from his jaw under his armored mask. "Very well, I shall eliminate you from the problem right now!" he responded loathfully. He immediately leapt from stone to stone trying to reach Rowen until he landed on a large pillar that collapsed below him. As he landed with the rubble from the pillar compiling atop him, he came to see Sage standing triumphantly over him with his sword over his shoulder, smirking lightly.  
  
This set Cale off a new level, the strain and anger in his face reached a new extreme and in a large black blast of wicked energy, the entire rubble blasted off his back, catapulting Sage hard into another stone pillar. "You wretched scoundrels! How dare you challenge me!" his voice echoed in the distance. Rowen and Sage both had shock written all over their faces. It seemed that with increased power, their tempers become uncontrollable.  
  
"Watch it down there, buddy! He's going to blow!" Rowen hollered.  
  
"No kidding! What the hell is happening here?!" Sage shouted in reply, climbing up towards his fellow Ronin.  
  
"I don't think we're safe as long as we're anywhere near him. I was just kidding before, but I think he really is going to explode, look at him down there!"  
  
The two turned their gaze to the self-destructing warlord below. Black lighting was emanating from his armor as Cale was seeming about to explode. It was striking every stone rock and pebble nearby, the very land they stood on surged with the dark light.  
  
"We got to take him out! Now!" Sage hollered, losing his balance. They exchanged a glance and leapt off to separate pillars that seemed to be the only sturdy things in the area, and each took aim. "Thunder... Bolt..."  
  
"Arrow... Shock..."  
  
They began to charge for their attacks and Cale immediately caught on. In his volatile state, he carefully drew his blade and also began to prepare his attack. "Black... Lightning... " he began.  
  
The Ronins nearly lost their focus when they realized what Cale was about to attempt to do. He's lost it! Rowen exclaimed in his mind. He gave it no more though, let out on final shout and let the arrow fly! "Wa-ve!  
  
"Cut!"  
  
"Sla-sh!"  
  
A mass implosion of light ensued, dragging the warriors in. Panic gripped them as they had expended too much energy trying to take Cale out before he blew them away. The light and force died out and the falling dust finally settled, and for the third time that day, three warriors adorned in subarmor were half-buried in the ground. There was no motion, no attempt to move, just three extremely sore warriors.  
  
After about a half an hour of silence, some dust rolled off Cale as he tried to speak. "You... you do know... that you couldn't have defeated me... if I hadn't helped you from the inside..." he gasped for breath.  
  
"You're still alive?" Sage asked in an exhausted yet humorous voice.  
  
"Barely..." he responded. "Oh, we're real sorry about that..." Rowen huffed sarcastically.  
  
They all exchanged a weary smirk, then plunged themselves back into their rest.  
  
Cale was using a makeshift sling to keep his arm in place. It had obviously been nearly destroyed in the blast. He was accompanied by Sage and Rowen slowly and carefully walking at his sides. "So you knew of the dangers?" Cale asked.  
  
"Yeah, we found out about a week ago. We were afraid our training for that long wouldn't be enough but hey, we're alive," Rowen explained.  
  
"Yeah, it's been one hell of a week," Sage added.  
  
"I take it the other Ronins are engaging in battle with the other Warlords?" Cale stated questioningly.  
  
"Pretty much. Hopefully they had the same luck we did," Sage responded.  
  
Cale seemed to ponder something quickly, then looked up again at his companions. "But there are three Warlords, and five Ronins; please don't tell me someone was foolish enough to go into battle alone," he went on.  
  
"Actually... Anubis... stepped up to fight Sekhmet with Ryo," Rowen tried to explain, and Cale seemed to grow in surprise.  
  
"Anubis is still alive?!" he exclaimed almost happily.  
  
"Hey, we were surprised too, but I for one am glad that he's still around!" Rowen explained in reply.  
  
"I have hope to meet him soon." Cale stated tiredly.  
  
"Well, that's where we're all going now. Actually, we're hoping you'd guide us there," Sage responded.  
  
"You do know Kayura is there? She guards his stronghold."  
  
"Yeah, we know. We're all going to fight that one out together."  
  
".Good team." Cale whispered to himself. ".Very well. into hell we go." 


	15. Chapter 15 An Unexpected Turn Of Events

Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Turn Of Events  
  
Talpa stood amidst the large ceiling-less walls of his southern stronghold built around his pit of fire. The blue blaze was burning bright and tall behind him but naturally, Talpa wasn't all too pleased at the current situation of things. With a light turn of his armored head, he looked at Kayura standing motionless, guarding the entrance of the stronghold. Within that instant, the armor of corruption appeared in a black wisp on a display stool between the armor of venom and the armor of illusion. As each warlord had been defeated, their armor had returned to this very place and the blue flame grew brighter. Kayura now was the only one left who held a piece of the dreaded fire.  
"Kayura..." Talpa said aloud. It wasn't known whether he was summoning her or just saying her name. However Kayura, still possessed by the flame, turned to answer him.  
"Yes Master Talpa?" her voice chimed.  
"My warlords have each suffered a defeat by the Ronins... and in such a short time. You are now my last bastion of defense, my last barer of the flame. The fire shall have to burn as a whole before I can absorb it into my armor..."  
"I understand master Talpa," she replied abruptly and with that, Kayura began to walk towards the fire pit without the slightest hint that she would stop at the edge of it.  
"Not Yet Kayura, not yet," Talpa's malevolent voice echoed. "I want to save this moment for when the Ronin Warriors come to try and stop me. I want to see the fear in their eyes when I absorb the armor and the flame of damnation all at once. I want to savor that moment..."  
Kayura halted her advance up to the fire pit, turned to Talpa, and bowed acknowledging his wishes. Talpa watched her carefully as she returned to her previous position in the small stronghold and once there, he turned back to the three warlord armors lined before the blazing blue fire. Dark red eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure as he felt the immense strength still growing in the three suits.  
"Even with the spirits and power of the flame, my warlords were defeated. I can't say as I'm surprised, they never were good for anything more than pawns. This time they were a hindrance to the armors. Fighting off my spirits within weakened them tremendously." Talpa paused a moment to let out a cackle at his realization. "But when I take each of these into myself, there will be no internal struggle, there will be no resistance and I shall be stronger than any of those fools can imagine! Even without the flame, I shall be the ultimate being with these armors alone!" and he finished with a chilling laugh that echoed through the sky.  
  
"Man I swear I can hear that big black bucket of crap laughing at us right now..."  
Kento and Sai were on their way to the main southern road lead by Dais. Kento still hadn't gotten much to eat and was rather cranky. Sai on the other hand was tired and nervous, not only was a former enemy leading him around, he was being led to the equal of Satan. As for Dais, he was trying to keep conscious after the tremendous beating he took from the two warriors behind him.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you could, we are rather close to his stronghold about now. "Dais replied to Kento's earlier comment.  
"We're there already? It's barely been a day." Sai inserted nervously.  
"We shall reach the main road in a few moments. From there we head south and in a short while, we shall be within reach of Talpa."  
Kento slammed his fist into his palm with a loud clang the moment he heard that. "Oh yeah! It's about time! I'm going to give Talpa the fiercest headache with my ..."  
Kento's companions stopped a moment to see what made him cut off in the middle of his bolster. He never was one to stop himself in the middle of tough man comment.  
"What's up?" Sai asked looking around for something.  
"Didn't you guys hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Dais replied, looking over his shoulder.  
"Someone's coming..." The Warrior of Justice warned ominously.  
They all came to the nearest clearing and just let out a gasp at what they found...  
  
"He can't be serious."  
"That's the way he works."  
"It's the only option we have."  
Sage, Rowen, and Cale were on their way to the south path discussing the next move. The Warlord of Corruption had been informed of Anubis and of the plan of action and needless to say, he was stunned at the undertaking Ryo would undergo. "I have never faced Wildfire in combat directly, but from what I am told... he fights like a rabid animal, an extremist... but this..."  
"We know," Rowen empathized. "We tried to talk him out of it, but when Ryo gets an idea in his head, God help him."  
"God help you all if what you say is true. Did he not ask for your consent on this? You are at risk as well."  
Sage cleared his throat before speaking. "We gave him the go ahead, because we really didn't have any other ideas. It's not like we can just throw water on it and the fire would be put out."  
Cale seemed rejecting of this great risk; he gave a shake of his head after looking over the two Ronins at his sides. "The Armor of Inferno can absorb the Warlord armors as well, I'm sure my comrades would be more than willing to take your places just as I."  
"As much appreciated as that sacrifice is, there are too many problems with that. I'm sure you would argue with all of them, so I'll just remind you that you can't call your armor anymore."  
The Warlord didn't seem too happy with Rowen's reminder but he had to accept the truth behind it. He doubted that any of the Ronins would willingly give up their duty. He was about to let out a defeated sigh before he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Hey, what's going on? Why the stop?" Sage asked, looking on. Cale didn't respond, he just looked on at what he couldn't believe.  
  
"Achoo!"  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, just a sneeze. Someone must be talking about me."  
Ryo, Anubis and Sekhmet were also on the southern path to Talpa's stronghold, the Warlord of Venom was walking much better at this point as he took a stop of at the rejuvenation spring. Still on his mind was how Anubis angrily silenced him when he was going to speak of the springs after effects. He didn't say more as obviously he didn't know the full story.  
"How does sneezing signify someone speaking of you?" Sekhmet asked utterly confused.  
"It's an old superstition," Ryo replied simply.  
"I didn't think you were one to believe in superstitions and luck," Anubis inserted.  
"I don't... but I didn't believe in mystical armor, nether spirits, or that I would have to come back to this wretched hell, but here we are."  
"You must hold steadfast in your beliefs Wildfire, don't let this discouraging turn of events shatter what you hold to be true," Sekhmet stated with directness. Ryo looked over a little surprised, not at what was said however. They all had been around for over four hundred years so it was easy to believe they would know some pretty decent and deep advice to give in times of trouble. What really was throwing Ryo off is that for the majority of the time he has known the Demon of Venom, he has said nothing but discouraging remarks and death threats.  
"Thanks," he said with a half smile.  
The three continued to walk in silence. This was definitely the group with the oddest predicaments in it. All were once enemies with each other and now on the side of the most silent warrior in the party. One warrior was previously dead only a few days ago and here he is now; with them both ready to challenge a growing evil. There didn't seem to be any question among them of why there was not much commentary.  
They continued to remain silent even when Ryo put out his arm to halt their advance. He started to move quietly and slyly further as he peered ahead through the dieing bushes.  
"What do you see Wildfire?" Sekhmet asked in a whisper as not to reveal their hiding.  
"I don't know, but its something coming over the hill," The Ronin of Virtue answered in a low whisper.  
"What would Talpa allow this close to his most valuable treasure?" Anubis questioned.  
"What say we go find out?" Ryo offered, as he began to stand up slowly.  
"Wouldn't the best course of action be to see what it is first?"  
"Whatever it is, were going to have to fight it anyway because were headed the same place. It could even be a scout to inform Talpa of what's been going on."  
"You make a good argument. Lets go."  
All three of them stood up from their crouched positions behind the bushes and headed to the path clearing. What they found made them stop in silence and look on in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it," Ryo said, looking over the sight before him.  
"You all made it!" Kento cheered in reply.  
All nine warriors came together where the roads merged and just simply looked on at each other, surprised that all have come so far. No one wanted to think of anything bad happening but seeing that their hopes were confirmed gave them so much more determination for the final battle to come.  
The warlords, seeing each other sane for the first time in weeks, all gathered close to the center and mostly shook their heads in disbelief at Anubis standing amongst them in his sub-armor.  
"You refuse to remain dead, don't you?" Dais looked on with a smirk.  
"I'm afraid this may only be a reprieve for me. My time has long passed, as only the staff holds my life force now. A gift from the ancients in this time of need."  
"Whether you live with us for only a few moments or maintain eternal life with us forever, it will be a great honor to fight along side of you once again," Cale explained with a hand to his former leader's shoulder.  
Anubis looked at his three former comrades in chaos and simply put his arm out in the middle of the small circle the four of them had formed.  
"For our honor, and our redemption."  
Sehkmet put his hand atop Anubis's. "For the justice of the vengeance."  
Cale laid his hand in the oath. "For the sake of all living things."  
Finally Dais inserted himself. "For the future of all that exists."  
All together they swore. "To the death we shall fight, until our hearts can no longer bleed, failure is not an outcome..."  
There was a moment of silence that followed as they closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "The Warlords of the Dynasty fight one last battle..."  
As soon as Sehkmet had finished that statement, another armor clad hand landed on the pile in the center. "But not alone..." Ryo's recognizable voiced declared. The four warlords looked on at him a little surprised. After another moment of confusion, yet another hand was added, this one with orange armor, then a light blue hand, a green one, and a navy blue palm to top it off.  
Joined together as a unit, all these warriors swore an oath to never stop fighting the evil as long as it exists. Anubis seemed particularly proud of the bonding between former enemies.  
"So then ... we fight... Ronin and Warlord alike to do battle against the greatest evil..."  
"No," Ryo interjected "we do battle against the greatest evil... as Ronin Warriors."  
Smirks and smiles were shared in the circle; Ryo just amalgamated quite possibly the most powerful band of soldiers in all existence, the new Ronin Warriors...  
"Virtue!"  
"Justice!"  
"Trust!"  
"Wisdom!"  
"Life!"  
"Loyalty!"  
"Piety!"  
"Serenity!"  
"Obedience!"  
And all at once ... "TAO!"  
  
A new dawn had arisen in the fight against Talpa, new strength, new alliance, but despite all the power of the moment that just occurred, the greatest struggle was still ahead, waiting for them. All turned to the southern road and marched on proudly, ready to fight, ready to die, just as long as this dark flame was vanquished.  
A walk less than a mile long seemed like an eternity until they finally caught site of their destination. Large stonewalls squared in the small encampment but the tip of the flame could be seen burning brightly. Further down the path, they found the entrance open to them guarded by one solitary figure, no question as to who it was.  
"Okay guys, time to armor up, this is going to be a mean one," Ryo directed, looking at the silhouette.  
"There will be no need for that Wildfire..." a dark voice boomed. "You have no need to fight for the battle has already been lost to you."  
"Alright tin-grin, I've been waiting to get a piece of you! Show yourself so I can ship you back to hell!" Kento roared, slamming his fist into his palm angrily.  
"Still as foolish as ever I see. Come; allow me to show you the means of your defeat. Enter my stronghold and witness for yourself the death of everything by my hand!" and at that, the figure of Kayura moved away from the entrance.  
"You know, coming out and saying "It's a trap" would have about the same effect," Rowen remarked.  
"What choice do we have? We're going to have to face whatever's in there eventually," Sai threw in a bit tiredly.  
"Talpa has become arrogant. He wishes to brandish his abilities as he becomes one with the flame. This could be our opportunity," Anubis explained.  
Kento got excited at the realization that their plan was coming to a close. "Oh yeah! This is getting good! Are you ready for this Ryo?"  
Ryo looked at the tip of the flame burning high. "I don't have a choice but to be ready, but for the sake of effectiveness, lets not speak of it anymore. Talpa can obviously hear us."  
Once again, they continued to slowly trudge the path towards the stronghold, all except for Sage that is.  
"Is something the matter?" Dais asked, looking back at Sage simply standing there. The Warrior of Light remained standing, looking at Ryo lead the way to the encampment.  
"No, nothings wrong... well actually... it's a really long story... let's just go," and before Dais could respond, Sage was immediately on his way to join the others.  
They filed in three at a time to the open field within the stone walls, and they didn't at all like what they saw. A large fire pit, larger than any fire they've seen burning heatedly stronger and stronger. They saw the three Warlord armors lined in front of it, glowing with a strange blue aura. They also saw lady Kayura standing by the flame with a vacant look in her dark shadowed eyes. Last and least, the most feared of them all, the Ronins looked on with anger welling in their faces. Talpa was standing triumphantly in front of the blaze, as if the heat of it could warm his cold soul armor.  
"Welcome Ronins! Welcome to the very last thing you will see in your wretched and miserable lives!"  
"Oh shut up! We've heard it all before Talpa and you haven't come through once! We're not afraid of you and we never will be! We will not cower in fear before you, we will not lie down and die for you, and we will never ever permit you to pervert any other world ever again! This time ... you prepare to experience total annihilation! You prepare to witness your destruction at the hands of your enemies! Talpa, get ready to get sent back to hell! Piece by piece!"  
As many surprises these warriors have faced, as many problems, situations, turn of events that have amazed them all...this one outburst, this one dramatic eruption of emotion stunned them all in a manner they have never experienced. Ryo's explosion of rage seemed to rattle even Talpa himself.  
Ryo looked back to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and needless to say, he was confused. He always expressed his feelings, especially when he was upset, "How is this time any different?" he wondered.  
"Ryo... you okay buddy?" Rowen asked worriedly  
"What? What are you talking about?!" Ryo asked. He was obviously upset, this was the biggest moment in the battle and everyone was shocked stupid.  
"You seemed to have lost you composure young warrior..." Talpa's evil voice chuckled. "Perhaps you do not have the strength and determination you would like us to perceive?"  
Ryo turned back to Talpa with a look of disgust on his face. "You just wait you demon spawn, I'll show you just how much power we really have... more than you can possibly imagine... To Arms!"  
"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!"  
For a lack of a better synapse thought to enter their minds, the other Ronins followed suite in calling their armaments.  
"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"  
"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"  
Deadly powerful was the force of their transformation all at once; all five brought together the strength of their armor. After all the silk strands have wrapped and sakura blossoms had fallen, five brave warriors stood tall in front of the menacing black evil. Weapons drawn, muscled tensed, all combatants set their minds for what they would make the final battle.  
"Ah yes I can see your power has increased magnanimously, how I anticipate having that power as my own!" Talpa cackled, feeling the strength of the Ronin armor.  
"Oh you will feel the power of the Ronin Warriors tin-head, but not in a way you'll find all that pleasant. You're going down Talpa, and this time, permanently!" Ryo shouted back.  
"Always the confident one Wildfire... you know all you boast comes up a loss. Have you forgotten? I control these three Warlord Armors! Granted you have defeated them ... but they were worn by weak souls who fought their overtaking control!"  
All nine looked on in confusion. They didn't exactly know what this giant demon was talking about. "I can see your feeble minds cannot grasp this simple fact... these three armors you see before you, are no longer hindered with foolish things such as Piety, Serenity, and Obedience! They are free to fill with the dark power of the Dynasty! The armors you fought before were mere shells in comparison to their strength now!"  
"You lying sleaze!" Kento hollered out angrily.  
"No Hardrock!" Anubis calmed him, "He is right, without the wills of the Warlords to fight off the malevolence of the controlling flame, I dare say these armors now have enough strength to fuel Talpa an equal amount as the Blue Flame Of Damnation itself!"  
Now all eight warriors were stunned, if what Anubis said were true, then their plan of action would only put Ryo on the same level as Talpa, not stronger. If Talpa absorbed those armors, it would be enough to destroy even the Armor of Inferno.  
"Watch now fools, as your moment of death is upon you!" and quick as an instant, Talpa's hand movements signified the dreadful incantation of assimilation. Three flames flew out from the suits and joined with the burning pit while the armors themselves were drawn into Talpa's. As he laughed wickedly at his success he boasted, "I can felt the tremendous power coursing through every inch of my body! It's tremendous!"  
As Talpa twitched and convulsed with all this new power surging through him, Ryo knew it was time... "This is it guys! We have to do it now! While he's distracted!"  
"Ryo, are you sure about this?" Sai questioned worriedly as he clasped his trident.  
"There no time for questions like that! Stop asking! It's now or never! Lets do this!"  
Worried looks were exchanged among the Ronins, but not because of what they were about to attempt, but of the way Ryo was going about it. The anger in his eyes, the stress in his voice, the veins popping out in his neck and head weren't much of a helpful sign either, yet what he said couldn't be denied. It was now or never...  
"You just better not die on us buddy..." Rowen said while releasing his energy.  
"Give him one for every human being he's hurt Ryo!" Kento shouted, also surrendering his energy to his comrade.  
"Remember who you are and what you have!" Sai warned as his armor's strength was set free to join the others.  
Sage seemed to be looking at the collective powers like a dagger headed straight for his heart, everything Anubis said was replaying in his mind over and over. "That person would be on a path with a fate worse than hell... on a path with a fate worse than hell... a fate worse than hell... worse than hell..." Anubis's words chimed away in Sages head. "No..." he said to himself in a whisper, "No I have to... for the sake of the world... for the sake of everything I love..." and now out loud "Ryo take my power!"  
Anubis lowered his head, with the revelation he just received; he had no choice but to throw his helmet into the pile so to speak. "Ryo..." he said.  
Ryo turned his head while amidst the four glowing spheres of energy; he knew what Anubis was planning to do. "Anubis you can't! That's the only thing keeping you alive!"  
"I am sorry Wildfire, but it is the only way! I am merely a dead soul that was given a second chance to atone for his sins, consider this my final act of retribution!"  
"But..."  
"No! Take my power Wildfire! This instant!"  
Ryo shut his eyes tightly, then suddenly let out a loud scream as he reached out for Anubis's power. Just as the others, The Armor of Cruelty's strength manifested into a single large brown sphere and joined with the armors. Anubis faded back into his monk clothes and the staff reappeared in his hand. It was a bit of an ordeal for him as he fell backwards almost fainting to the ground only to be caught and held by Dais and Cale. The monk looked up seeing his armor joined with the rest... and a small smirk came across his face.  
And in a bright flash of red-hot fire, Ryo was engulfed in the searing blaze as the Hariel Armor of Inferno came over his body. The shin guards and foot guards shot to his legs, and finally, the Soul Swords of Fervor in his hands.  
  
Two years since this Incredible Armor was last called for. Two years since these two conglomerations of power were pit against each other in a battle for existence. Ryo stood tall as did Talpa, each sensing out the immense strength of the other. Ryo was obviously nervous, as his deep breaths couldn't settle his shaking hands.  
"Hmph... you have grown in strength Ryo of the Wildfire, but it is not as strong as my new found power! Not even close! But it isn't over yet, there is still more power that can still be grasped by my armors... the power given by the Flame of Damnation!"  
Ryo didn't budge, he knew that much already and he knew Talpa would have to let it all burn as one before either of them could even try to claim it. The Inferno armor wasn't going to be much of a match for Talpa's new and improved abilities at this point in the game so if he made one mistake, it was all over, he needed to obtain the evil blaze...  
"Kayura it is now time!"  
Now that, no one expected as all eyes turned the young female warrior walking straight into the fire pit. "Kayura what are you doing?!" Anubis cried out, while being held up by Dais and Cale. Kayura didn't respond as she headed to the flame.  
"She still has her piece of the flame! Talpa is going to sacrifice her to unite it! If she gets into that pit she'll be dead for sure! We've got to stop her!" Rowen explained with panic.  
"How are we going to do that?! Ryo has all our power!" Kento shot back.  
"We have to stop her somehow!" Sage yelled.  
Ryo could only watch as Kayura walked towards the flame, if he made a move to stop her, Talpa would defiantly get in his way and as the power levels stated, Ryo was no match for the demon right now. Kicking himself inside and clenching his teeth hatefully on the outside, he prayed for a miracle. What he received however was a loud grunt of pain from none other than Sehkmet. Surprising them both, Talpa and Ryo looked over to see the Demon of Venom on the ground with one of Kayura's Starlight swords pierced through his shoulder.  
"You fools! Not one of you can stop her! Your fate is sealed!" The black armored demon mocked evilly seeing his former servant on the ground bleeding through his sub-armor.  
"Maybe not one of us..." Dais's voice could be heard followed by Cale's, "But how about all of us?!" and all three former Warlords, even Sehkmet, dog-piled Kayura who was unable to swing away with her remaining sword.  
"You interfering subservient dogs! It's useless! Don't you understand?!" Talpa bellowed angrily. With a wave of his hand, the warrior woman stopped dead in her tracks and started to convulse violently, yet the warlords maintained their death grip. Soon, the fire was drawn from Kayura's chest and joined into the flame, making the young lady fall weakly into the grasp of the three warlords. They looked at her, stunned, as she was just moments ago fighting off all three of them and now lay lifeless in their arms.  
"You... you sadistic bastard!" Cale cried out in realization of what has just occurred so suddenly.  
"Call me what you will traitor, but that will not change the fact that you have lost your chance to live in my glory!"  
"Spare us your affronts to our intelligence you corrupt demon! This proves you have no loyalty but to yourself!" Dais shot back angrily.  
"Too true I suppose, but it matters not. Witness for yourself now as death raises its hand to strike you down! The flame burns whole once again! Soon I shall burn with it in shear glory and triumph!"  
"Oh you will burn Talpa... but not with glory or victory!" Ryo exclaimed while raising his soul swords.  
"You still speak boldly young Wildfire, yet you have not the power to achieve your boasts! Your words mean nothing!"  
"Maybe not now..." and with that, Ryo raised both swords high into the air forming a high cross and let out one fierce yell. Talpa could feel a large pulse of energy shoot right through him to the fire pit. He turned quickly to view his trump card spindling into a flaming tornado rising high to the sky in a burning blaze.  
"No! No, this cannot be! I am the one to control the flame! You are too pure of heart to control such a power! It is mine to wield!"  
Ryo simply ignored Talpa's complaints as he watched the base of the flaming tornado direct itself right through Talpa's stomach making him feel the power slip from his grasp and burn his grossly empowered body. Ryo didn't seem to care about the flame burning through his opponent but more so the flame being absorbed into himself, he could feel the evil current of white-hot power serge through his swords, his arms, to his entire armor. He tried as he could to keep it inside but the pain this energy was putting into not only his armor, but also his human body, was more than enough to make him scream out in agony. Yet still, he did not reject it, he absorbed even more of this torture.  
"How is this possible?!" Talpa questioned angrily, he knew now that Ryo would be just as strong as he with this flame inside of him. "I see it now... your armor is of the Inferno... it takes power from all fire... but... how can one so pure hold such evil?" Talpa continued in wonder.  
Soon enough, the flame finally was completely immersed in Ryo's body and he looked as if he had already fought a long battle with his greatest foe. Sweat dripping profusely from his brow; still breathing heavily, he could barely maintain a grip on his soul swords. All were quiet in watching Ryo trying to remain standing. Even Kayura, surrounded by Warlords began to stir when she heard Ryo's yells of pain, and now she too was entranced as to what Ryo has just achieved.  
So suddenly, Ryo's face turned as if being strangled, his eyes bulged, his teeth clenched and he dropped his weapons as his hands tried to reach for his chest.  
"Dude! What's happening to him?!" Kento asked Anubis nervously.  
"He... he is experiencing a bodily rejection..." Anubis huffed while on Rowen and Sai's shoulders.  
"What does that mean?" Sage asked further.  
"The spirits of our armors ... they have been corrupted... corrupted by the evil flame... and now... now they will try to return to their bearers... to destroy them."  
"I was afraid of this..." Sai said looking at his white armored companion trying to stay upright. They all watched, Anubis, Sage, Kento, Sai, Rowen, Kayura, Sehkmet, Cale, Dais, even Talpa, all were engrossed as to what would occur next.  
What would happen next would make everyone jump back with a gasp. A large glowing brown fist exploded through the blue metal on Ryo's breastplate. Ryo let out another cry of pain as the fist came through, yet with no blood. It was obviously not inside the human body, as it is an armor spirit.  
"My executioner comes..." Anubis stated while looking at the second fist to protrude from Ryo's chest.  
"What are you talking about?!" Rowen queried apprehensively, unable to take his shocked eyes off the horrifying scene before him. His question would be answered in itself as what appeared to be an Ogre emerged from inside the White Armor and headed right for Anubis.  
"What the hell is that?!" Kento hollered at the site of it.  
"That is the Ogre spirit... from my armor of cruelty... It now comes to take my life..." Anubis explained tiredly. Kento however, was not very agreeable to that realization.  
"We'll just see about that!" he said, charging the Ogre Spirit. He was crying out his usual war cries as he lowered his head and prepared for contact with the phantasm but immediately had to screech to a halt as he realized he went right through it without even knowing. "Aw crap man!"  
"You can't touch it... it is only through me..." Anubis proclaimed while trying to come off Rowen and Sai's shoulders. "Leave me," he said, "It is only after me... and I must accept the consequences of this..."  
"Forget it! We're not just going to leave you to the mercy of this thing!" Rowen stated while never taking his eyes off the Ogre Spirit.  
"There is nothing you can do! As your comrade has proven, only I can make contact with it!"  
"You're in no condition to fight! None of us are! Like we said, only Ryo has any kind of power and he's can't use it in the state he's in! At least let us get you out of here!"  
"We are wasting time... and merely delaying the inevitable... leave me to my fate... let me die like a warrior..."  
"Anubis..."  
"Please..."  
And that was enough. Sai and Rowen ceased in lending their shoulders to Anubis, although they released very hesitantly. There Anubis stood shakily, with this seven foot apparition bearing down on him ready to rip him apart with the fierceness of the Armor of Cruelty. The Ogre spirit came up to him glowing brown and looking fierce. Anubis closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate as the monster raised his hands ready to strike him down. The blow never came however. Instead, all Anubis heard was "Not today ugly! Did you forget about me?! Big Mistake!"  
The Monk opened his eyes to see Ryo on the back of the demon holding its arms above its head in a strong half nelson lock. "I called you, you belong in my armor, that means you work for me! That doesn't include killing my friends!" Ryo continued to taunt as the creature waved and flailed violently in his grasp. The Ogre spirit amazingly began to tire and be pulled back into the blue plate in the White Armor, Ryo was back to his feet and the Ogre was nearly gone. "... that was too quick... it's not over yet... " Ryo stated to himself with a huff.  
As it was completely absorbed, Ryo fell to the ground heaving exhaustedly. Anubis simply stood amazed as he looked at Ryo on the ground. "I thank you Wildfire... my friend..."  
"It showed me..."  
Anubis seemed surprised by that sudden comment. Ryo seemed like he ran thirty thousand miles and was trying to perk himself up with a load of caffeine. "Are you all right?"  
"Our... battles. All the times we fought... It wanted me to be angry with you... It replayed every attack, every assault... every time you hurt me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The Ogre... when it was trying to fight me off... it showed me everything you ever did to me... in my mind it showed me."  
Anubis lowered his head, "That should be expected. The spirits are going to try and show you everything to break your will to fight."  
"This is all happening so fast... what can I do?"  
The former Warlord of Cruelty was about to do what he could to try and help Ryo up but as he lowered his hand, Ryo was getting to his knees, and then fell to all fours. Another spirit was trying to escape his armor. "Get back!" Ryo yelled strenuously. Rattling came from his back as he clenched the ground, trying to fight it. To no avail unfortunately, as two large glowing blue eagle wings ripped from his armor.  
"Rowen!" he hollered, as if he saw his friend dying in front of his eyes. Rowen looked back with an expression of equal distress, he knew the wings were the same color as his armor and thus the spirit was out to kill him next.  
"Ryo just let it go! It's killing you inside!" Rowen shouted back in concern for his comrade's well being.  
"No! Rowen! You are my friend! You always will be my friend!"  
Despite the severity of the event now taking place, Rowen seemed to become more confused than anything else, what Ryo was saying wasn't making any sense.  
"He's reminding himself to fight off the images!" Sage exclaimed at his realization. "The spirit is showing Ryo all the hard times you two have been through, just like with Anubis, Ryo is reminding himself of better times to fight back..."  
All warriors returned to Ryo's psychotic ramblings about his friendship with Rowen, which seemed to be working. The armor spirit was stopped from its escape with only its head and wings protruding from Ryo's armor. "We've fought together all this time... together with the other Ronins, or just the two of us... I couldn't ask for anyone better to be at my side in times of need... Rowen you are my friend... you always will be... I will not let this corrupted spirit escape me!"  
The eagle let out an ear-shattering screech as it began to sink back into the armor like quicksand. As soon as it had been completely returned, Ryo fell flat on the ground face first breathing madly, displacing large amounts of dirt and dust with his heavy huffs. Rowen just looked on too stunned and too moved to speak. He took a shaky step forward but didn't go any farther then that as he watch his friend lay exhausted on the floor. "Thank you... Ryo..." was all he could say in a low whisper.  
The others were about to move closer to at least try to get a better grasp of the situation but once again, Ryo shouted out in agonizing pain. All stood silent and watched in fear and speculation for the next color to emanate from the Damnation filled armor would signify the next soul to be threatened with hell.  
Their first sign was a deep bloodcurdling roar from what had to be a very large creature. Upon hearing this, Kento's eyes grew wider as he clenched his teeth in panic. He took a step forward to get a closer look for Ryo was still at a reasonable distance from the group of warriors. He shot back in astonishment, as did they all, when this armor spirit shot out of Ryo with a vengeance. Ryo was unprepared for the sudden burst but he willed the creature back into his armor with all his might, stopping it halfway out.  
Swinging fiercely and roaring ferociously, it became clear that this was a wild gorilla on a rampage. "That's not fair!" Kento shouted, "Ryo didn't have time to get ready fro that wild animal!" He knew there wasn't much room for fairness in this battle but he felt extremely guilty that his armor power was the strongest physically and that put tremendous strains on his long time ally. It hurt him even more seeing the grimaces on Ryo's face as he struggled to hold in this animal. "Let me have it Ryo! I can defeat it! Don't do this to yourself anymore! Please man, I can't let you take this all by yourself! Let me help!"  
"Kento you... you always fought for us... Let me fight for you this time... let me be like you this time... let me be there to back you up in a fight... let me make you feel secure in victory... Let me beat the crap out of this thing for ya!"  
The spirit roared in anguish as that statement was like a knife in its chest, sinking it back down into the dwelling of the Inferno armor. Kento very uncharacteristically let a tear trickle down the side of his face as he smiled in triumph. "That's the way Ryo... stay alive..."  
And once again, Ryo fell to the ground, this time on his back. His arms and legs sprawled out on the dirty ground as his entire body heaved in his heavy breaths. "He can't go on like this! We have to stop it somehow!" Sage yelled in Anubis's direction.  
"There is no way to stop this now. As it has been said, the only ones who have any kind of power are the two titans before us. We can only pray Ryo has the strength of will to survive this... and hope for a miracle that he can defeat Talpa..." the monk replied melancholically.  
"So that's it?! We let Ryo face the most grandiose battle our worlds have seen all on his own?!"  
"That was the stipulation I assumed you agreed upon once you formed this course of action."  
Sage turned his head nervously back to a weary Ryo on the ground with a nervous expression and clenched fists, he seemed to have received a reprieve from the attacking spirits but his fear hadn't gone down, Talpa still stood before him. Ryo had a welling of nervousness in the pit of his stomach that Talpa might attack any second while this was going on but it had not been so.  
"What is he waiting for? Why doesn't he attack? I'm beat now as it is, I'd be an easy kill..." Ryo thought while trying to turn his sore neck to look over at the tall black demon. "What has he got planned?"  
Talpa just looked on at Ryo's agonizing predicament and despite the fact that he has no facial expressions whatsoever, they all had a feeling he was enjoying this heartily. At this point, slaying the young soldier of fire on the ground would be an act of mercy. Piecing that together gave Ryo little satisfaction or relief, but it at least allowed him to focus on the task at hand.  
Sage and Sai both looked on with nervous eyes, as did the others. The Warriors of Torrent and Halo certainly had the most to worry about, but the others weren't so reassured that the other entities plaguing Ryo's body wouldn't try again.  
Ryo once again doubled over in pain while trying to get to his feet, another spirit was making its escape and these constant attacks were truly getting on everyone's last nerve. Sai and Sage watched warily as no sound had been made identifying the creature to appear next. Quickly, Ryo's body swung back throwing out his arms in agony as excessively sharp teeth tore through him with a light blue glow.  
"It's a shark! A bloody great white shark!" Sai protested angrily, yet Sage seemed the most perplexed at this turn of events. This would mean he would be the last spirit.  
"It's doing this on purpose..." Sage's mind echoed "My armor knows... it will tell Ryo when he's at his weakest... it's doing this in purpose! Damn it what have I done to myself?! This will kill Ryo and it's all my fault! I've doomed the world!" This was too much to bare for the Ronin of Wisdom, tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees watching Ryo try to pull in the predator of the sea.  
"Sai!" Ryo called out, "I'll fight this one for you! Don't worry! Your battle is over! You've battled long and hard despite everything your mind believed! Now you won't have to fight anymore! Leave it to me!" And the demonic great white was absorbed back into the Hariel Armor, leaving only one more spirit to subdue.  
Now all eyes turned to Sage and were surprised to see what they saw; Sage on hands and knees crying in guilt for what to them seemed like fear. "Ryo I'm sorry!" Sage hollered, shocking everyone. "I'm sorry about everything! Please! Before it starts, don't fight it! Let it go, I deserve its wrath as well as yours! Don't even think twice about it, please Ryo! I deserve to be punished for what I have done! Release the demon!"  
Despite the fact that everyone save Kento, all the Ronins knew what this was about, they were still flabbergasted at this outpouring of emotion by their most silent and confined companion. Ryo just looked on vacantly at Sage and Sage looked back sorrowfully at Ryo. However, Ryo's vacant glare changed quickly to an expression of anguish, it was the last spirit making it's attempt for freedom and death. Sage was more than welcoming to it as he quickly stood and opened his arms wide.  
"Come and get me! Kill me, do your worst! I corrupted your spirit long before the Flame of Damnation ever got to you... take your vengeance upon me now!"  
Although this was a great display of honor and sacrifice on his part, the other Ronins couldn't simply accept the death of someone who has fought by them for so long.  
"Sage this is insane! Don't you realize what your doing?!"  
"You can't do this man! Just think of what will happen if you die right now!"  
"Too much has gone wrong already! Don't make this mistake, you know it's the worst thing to do right now!"  
"Halo, this is not a wise decision, cease and desist this instant!"  
With a shake of his head, he just stood tall and awaited his death while green light started to glow ominously. They all knew Sage really had little choice in the matter for Ryo controlled the power but in his weakened state, Sage saying to let it go, his anger and mixed emotions for what was taking place with Mina, it did not look good at all. Ryo peered at Sage standing welcoming of the demon.  
"Sage you always were a hypocrite..." Ryo whispered so only he could hear. "You think now that this will atone for everything you've done? ... You stole everything from me... you stole my life... my love... the one person who loved me... you took that from me without so much as a second thought..." Ryo's anger and rage were obviously getting the best of him now. "She would have come to understand ... if you hadn't interfered we would be together... I would have more than just a picture strapped to my arm to feel her confidence in me... you stole from me Sage..." and in one dramatic outburst Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs. "You stole everything from me!"  
A green wolf shot out Ryo completely, snarling madly, more rabid and wild than any other spirit that had shown itself thus far. Sage still stood tall however, welcoming this beast to tear him apart. The beast in return took a pounce ready stance while growling angrily. The other stood in shock; a possessed spirit has escaped and was ready to take Sage to hell with it, worse of all there wasn't anything they could do about it.  
The Demon Wolf charge at its barer with an abounding run, it was out for blood. Sage looked on waiting for it to finally come up and rip out his jugular. Closer and closer it came, he actually wished it would hurry up and cleanse him of his sins. The snarling came closer and closer until finally, it was silenced.  
Caught mid air, struggling as it was muzzled and floating in the air, it was no more than two feet away from it's prey. Sage looked at it then up at Ryo who somehow managed to get him self to his feet. He had his arm outstretched and his hand to his forearm was glowing a forest green, the same color as Sage's armor. Ryo had stopped the creature at the very last second.  
"R...Ryo..."  
Ryo however didn't respond. Instead, he let out a fierce roar of his own and threw his arm up into the air pulled back the Demon Wolf and wrapped his arms around it as it was drawn into his grasp. The creature would not give up without a fight however as to continued to writhe and struggle in Ryo's invisible grip. "Not like this," Ryo said aloud. "If it has to happen... it won't be like this."  
The Evil Wolf was being pulled closer and closer back to Ryo despite its struggling and Sage fell to his knees with such a mixture of emotions he could not even think of any words in his own mind let alone something to say out loud. Finally close enough to be drawn in, Ryo tackled the beast and forced it back within in his armor. One last time he fell to the ground in tired agony breathing too heavily, all the powers of the armor within him. There was a moment of silence among all the warriors present, confusion and fear filled them all yet again but breaking the silence was one of Kento's unmistakable cheers.  
"Yeah Ryo! You did it buddy! Way to stay alive bro!" and other sounds of relief and laughter joined in as well.  
"One more battle! You can do it buddy! Just hang in there!" Rowen cheered. "Right Ryo? ... Ryo?"  
At that, their relief disappeared instantly. "Ryo, can you hear us?!" Sai shouted at his ally's fallen unmoving body. "Ryo!" It was no use, he didn't budge, not even the rise and fall of his chest in breathing.  
Sage just look on as if it were he who had killed the Warrior of Virtue "No... no this can't be... it can't end like this... please Ryo... Get up!" 


	16. Chapter 16 The True Battle Lies Within

Chapter Sixteen: The True Battle Lies Within  
  
"You really are calm about this whole thing? It's been nearly 2 days and I still can't get over it." The light delicate voice of the young blonde haired girl known as Mina, it was soft and concerned as her body sat Indian style on the couch wearing one of Ryo's large red sweaters to cover herself  
"You're worrying too much, that's why you've been getting sick in the morning. You've got to learn to relax and think positively..." Mia's unmistakable replied. She too was dressed leisurely in one of Kento's oversized hockey jerseys. She finished pouring herself a glass of orange juice as she sat on the couch next to her companion. "So how do you feel this morning? Still the same?"  
"Yeah, just like yesterday... I hope they come home soon"  
"Have you decided on what you were going to do?"  
Mina looked down as she fiddle with the bottom of the sweater, "...not at all."  
"I see... well it is a tough decision. It really isn't fair to either of them to hold out like this."  
"I don't even know if Ryo would want to be with me after I tell him."  
Mia looked to the floor before she said anything. "I'm sure he would be angry about it but if you showed him you were sorry about it, I'm also sure he would forgive you."  
"But would I deserve to be with him?"  
"Hell no" Mia thought to herself but what came out was "It depends on how you feel."  
"Thanks for being here for me Mia, I barely know you and your really being a friend."  
"Don't push it slut," again in her mind but a different response as well. "Don't mention it."  
A moment of silence went on as Mia clicked the remote a few times trying to find something to keep their minds off "The Other World". After a few clicks, a soap opera came on "Another World" as it was titled. Mina chuckled at the sight of it. "Kind of ironic don't you think? We could all be on this show."  
"Somehow I don't think mystic armors and an evil dynasty would mesh well with the dramatic plot." Mia smirked actually amused by her comment; it seemed to put Mina in a deep state of thought.  
"Not many people know about the armors... do they?" she asked in a spur.  
"Of course not. It'd be one giant fiasco if enough people knew. I'd hate to think of what would happen if the media got a hold of it. I'd hate to think what would happen to the guys..."  
Now Mina looked to the floor, then out the corner of her eyes to Mia. "Would... you be mad?"  
"Hm?" The older woman asked looking over. Mina immediately looked back down to the rim of the sweater.  
"I mean... if you were in my position. If you were involved with one of them and they didn't tell you. Would you be upset?"  
Mia couldn't think of anything to say but the truth. "Well... based on what I know and how I would react, yes I probably would be upset. But I am pretty sure I would handle it a little bit differently. How do you feel about the situation now?"  
Thinking about it for a moment, she shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands. "Utterly confused... I don't know what I have gotten into but I don't want to give up on anybody! I just don't know what to do!"  
"Hey, hey! Calm down! You'll never get anywhere being upset like that." Mia consoled half heartedly as she moved over a bit. "Look, maybe I can't help you, but that's no reason to just give up. You can figure this out, just stay calm and listen to your heart..."  
"Your right... I just don't know how to honestly compare. Pro and Con isn't exactly easy with the two of them."  
"Well what do you have so far?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well what are the key things going on in your mind when you think about the both of them?"  
"The main thing I'm really worried about is how this will effect such a tight unit as the five of them. I already feel like I've intruded on their circle and I already am causing a whole mess of trouble, I just don't want to do anymore damage than I already have."  
"Okay, well that really is more of their problem than yours... I suppose... well that really does sound heartless of me doesn't it?" Mia said backtracking in thought.  
"I don't really want to give up on either of them, but either way... it's just too hard... Ryo is so sweet and romantic... shy and gentle. Sage is so protecting and honest, beautiful and strong."  
"Are you saying they both don't possess all those qualities?"  
Mina seemed to meddle in thought a moment. "No not like that, it's just as I think about it, that's all that I really see. I'm not saying Ryo isn't beautiful or strong... but honest... how can I ever trust him ever again?"  
"I see your point Mina, but you also have to try and see it from Ryo's position too."  
"What did Ryo see that Sage saw so differently? He was very upfront with everything to me and he barely knew me. I've been with Ryo for years and he hasn't even once mentioned anything like this. Didn't he have faith in me? Didn't he think I would love him anyway?"  
"Well you know now and you aren't exactly the happy couple that was at the door that first day."  
Mia had obviously said something that struck a nerve in Mina's mind. Thinking on that deeply, she was not exactly there for Ryo during this hard time. "But why not? Because he lied to me? Or because I'm afraid of what it would be like to be with him now... and Sage," her mind echoed deep in thought. "Ryo used to take me out on the lake on summer days..." she began out of nowhere. "He packed us a picnic lunch and we would just stay out there, all day, just the two of us."  
"Is that Ryo any different from the one you know now?"  
"It seems like it... I know he's the same but... why does he have to stay alone so much?"  
Mia didn't know what to make of the comment so she sat there waiting for her couch-mate to continue.  
"Ryo has always been so distant from everyone and everything. I never did like that but I accepted it because I loved him. He never let anyone into his own little world... and here I am thinking I am the one person he'll confide in, share his life with. It turns out there is a whole other person that I don't know at all."  
"...And Sage?"  
"What?"  
"You have really been going on about Ryo, what about Sage? What makes you think you should be with him?"  
Again the troubled blonde delved back into thought.  
"He just seems... right for me. It's not like I can explain it but, its more like everything clicks all at once. I haven't felt something like that in a long while... the only reason I'm fighting it is because of Ryo."  
"So Sage reminds you of how Ryo used to be?"  
"... I guess you could say that, but it's also different too. They are very much alike in some ways but not in others. It's as if I could have made some changes to Ryo and the end result is Sage. I guess that's why I am even considering someone I've only known for a few days over a man I loved for years."  
"Se keeps saying she loves him but the more she goes on the less I believe her..." Mia thought to herself as she watched the soap opera a little. "Sounds like you have some serious thinking to do."  
"I know, I know... "  
They sat there silently for a little while longer watching the television but really paying no attention to it. Both of them were in there own separate worlds of thought, trying to figure out what would and will happen next. As they sat there however, something triggered Mina's mind to recall something she was told earlier. Sage's voice began to talk to her in her deep thoughts...  
"Tell you what. Tomorrow we'll be gone. In that time you think about whom you're going to be with. It may be a day, it may be a year, I'm not sure but in the mean time you go out into the forests, or up in the mountains, or wherever makes you feel relieved. Then clear your mind and just look for some one there. If it's me, then we'll build on that. We'll let everyone know what's going on so there are no secrets and we can be open about it. If it's Ryo then I'll back away without a simple word to be said. Ryo doesn't know what happened and he doesn't have to if you don't want him to. How does that sound?"  
"Mia..." she began, concocting a plan from Sage's advice.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I need to go somewhere and really think this out."  
Mia looked over and started to deduce her meaning behind it."  
"So... you're leaving?"  
"I think that would be the best thing for right now. This isn't something I can just give a few seconds of thought and hope for the best. Got to get some air, clear my head and think about everything."  
"I understand completely. Is there anything I can do to help?" Mia asked "Other than kick you out the door?" she added in her mind.  
"No, you've done more than I could have possibly asked for. I'll just get changed and head for home," Mina explained while rising from her seat and heading upstairs.  
"Alright then, I have to get to work myself, I think I've called out sick enough by now," as she too began to close up shop. Mia headed for the kitchen to put away her glass of juice and Mina was halfway up the stairs before another word was spoken.  
"Oh and Mia?"  
"What is it?"  
"When they come back... will you tell Ryo I'll be at the cabin?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"... Yes, I feel that would be the best place for something like this."  
"Okay then, I'll tell him."  
"Thank you."  
And with that, they both began to head off in their separate directions. Mina headed to the bathroom for a shower as Mia began to gather her supplies. In the shower, with the hot water beading down on her Mina thought back on the playful time she and Ryo had when they showered together, especially what happened the last time.  
"I still don't see the same Ryo in him..." she whispered among the tapping waters. Not letting these thoughts stop her from the plan, she immediately dried and dressed and headed out. Thanking Mia for all her kind efforts she started to head up the long path on foot until she caught sight of White Blaze, patiently awaiting the return of his master.  
"Hey White Blaze," the young torn girl said in greeting. "You waiting for everyone to come back too? You must be used to this by now though huh?" Walking over and giving the warrior beast a pet on the head, it was almost as if White Blaze could tell what was going on in his cold stare that he returned. "I have a favor to ask... can you take me back to the cabin?"  
Talking to a tiger naturally would seem to be one of the weirdest things I the world to most people but she too grew up with the noble creature and knew very well that he could understand just about everything she said. White Blaze seemed to hesitate a moment but stood up and allowed Mina a seat on his back.  
As he started his way home, he picked up pace and Mina leaned closer to his ear. "You know I always thought it was a bit weird; a young boy, having a pet tiger than seemed to understand human language. I guess now everything seems to have cleared for me in once sense and have completely fogged in another way. You know I've been so nervous I've been throwing up just about every morning this week, I lay in bed asking myself what did I get into, wondering if I should stay involved, hoping I didn't cause the greatest disaster among warriors for the world. Do I even deserve to be associated with such people?"  
White Blaze offered no response as he continued to travel up hill, but Mina didn't seem to care. She just giggled lightly as she held tighter. "Now I know why you and Ryo are such good friends, you're a great listener. He must let you in his own little world all the time, right? I just wonder if he still is in his world ... even now."  
  
Not the Mortal World, not the Neither World, Ryo was indeed in "his own little world". Face down in water; he awoke gasping for air, as he was unconscious for who knows how long. Looking around he could only see blackness as far as the eye could see. Somehow he could blatantly see himself and the ripples of the water that barely came past his angles as he stood up. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, letting his voice echo. His helmet was gone and he was wearing his wildfire armor, carrying both katanas in hand, his feet splashing the water as he walked to an unknown destination. "Is there anyone here?" he called out again, hoping for some response.  
"I'm here..." a light feminine voice said to him softly. Ryo looked back to where he had just walked past and there was Mina, standing there casually dressed with no expression on her face and her hands behind her back, looking directly at him. "Mina? Is that you?! How in the world did you get here?!"  
"My name is Mina, but who are you?" she asked in a soft voice showing no emotion.  
"Who am I? This isn't the time to be doing this Mina, this is a very serious situation, and we have to get out of here!"  
"You want to get out?"  
"Yes! I need to leave this place right now!"  
"You liar. You have never left this place, and you never will. As much as anyone wants to try and get you out of here, you will not leave nor let anyone inside."  
Ryo looked at her confused and a bit afraid. "W-What is going on? Where are we? What is this place?"  
"Don't you recognize it? This is where you always are. Your own little world, sealed off from everyone and everything. The perfect place to be alone."  
"This has got to be some Dynasty trick, like the last time. I'm not going insane, Talpa's just messing with my head," he tried to reassure himself.  
"Why do you fear so much? Why do you create a world with nothing but you in it?"  
"Stop talking! You're not going to fool me with this kind of game!"  
"This is where you want to be, isn't it? A world where no one can hurt you, no one can leave you, betray you, forget you... a world where no one can get close to you."  
"I said shut up!" he hollered. The Ronin of the Wildfire was losing his composure now; this Mina was striking a nerve left and right. He turned to run but as he did she was there in front of him again.  
"You can not run from the reality of it, this is what you wanted, a world where you didn't have to feel. There is no one here to do all those things to you that hurt so much. This is what you wished for yourself, a place not even the one you loved could get into because you were afraid she'd tear it apart... and you would have no where to run."  
"That's not true!" Ryo shouted while trying to reach out and grab her but as soon as his hands were to make contact, she immediately faded into the blackness. He fell to his knees and pounded the shallow water below him with enraged fists.  
After letting loose his rage he put his head to the floor and he tried to suppress what was left. "What the hell is going on? Why don't I feel the Dynasty here? What is doing this to me?"  
"You are," another familiar voice stated. "You brought this on yourself and you have no one to blame but yourself."  
On all fours Ryo looked up to see none other than the Ronin Of Halo, Sage standing triumphantly over him. No helmet, a slight smirk over his face, a hand on his hip and the other holding his nodatchi over his shoulder, he seemed like he was claiming victory over him. "S-Sage?" Ryo stuttered in disbelief.  
The Ronin of Wisdom replied with bringing down his heavy sword for a deathblow on the prone Ryo, but he narrowly missed his target as the red warrior barely managed to roll out of the way. "What in the world do you think your doing?! You nearly sliced me in half!"  
"It's your own fault Ryo," he coldly replied as he re-raised his blade and charged at his opponent.  
"What has gotten into you man?! Why are you trying to kill me?!" Ryo shouted, as he was barely able to dodge another fatal strike.  
"I am not doing anything, this is all result of you actions my friend. I am not out to hurt anyone."  
Ryo was losing his temper yet again, his veins were throbbing, his sore muscles were tensed, and the look in his eyes seemed to burn with fires from the Flame of Damnation itself. "Damn you Sage!" the Ronin of Virtue roared as his rage got the better of him and charged at his fellow warrior with a vengeance. From that hateful passion in his heart, Ryo launched one of the most fearful onslaughts of bladed combat he had ever partaken.  
Sage was doing all he could to defend himself from the rabid attacks of Ryo's fury but he was being forced back from strike after strike of the Wildfire Swords. Yelling, screaming, hollering, Wildfire was in a blind rage just trying to destroy the green armored foe before him and with an amazing combo, Ryo brought both his swords down on Sage's nodatchi knocking it right out of his hands and leaving him wide open for the Wildfire Steel to drive right into his side.  
The battle halted right there, Sage with a look of shocked pain on his face, Ryo still angered but unmoving as he stood there with his blade in his long time ally's side. Ironically enough, it was the same place that Sage was injured when they fought the Dynasty soldiers. Sage slowly looked over to his wound, then back up to Ryo but his expression was no longer of surprise or anguish but of disgust. "You hurt me again... you did this to me Ryo... it's all your fault!"  
"Shut Up!" his voice echoed with rage, that was all Ryo could take, he let loose with a devastating and dead on punch to Sage's face knocking him back at least ten feet. "What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?! What is happening in this place! Who is doing this damn it! All you keep saying is everything is my fault!"  
"Do you deny it?" Sage asked, while holding his bloody side on the ground.  
"What is this?!"  
"Your Fault, all of this is your fault."  
"Stop saying that! That solves nothing!" he hollered with a swing of his arm.  
"But it is what you asked, even though it is an answer you already know."  
Ryo let out a sigh and a heavy breath as he lowered his arms. "Why won't you tell me what's happening here?"  
"Because you already know."  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!"  
"You do know; you just refuse to believe it. You refuse to accept reality here."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"All this, all you see before you... is you," the Ronin of Wisdom explained while shakily getting to his feet.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means, whether you want to believe it or not, you are the cause of everything that is going on now," and with that statement, Mina had reappeared and walked right up to Sage and too next to him putter her arms around him. Ryo was dumbstruck at the sight of it and natural growing more and more enraged.  
"You have to admit it Ryo, you are your own worst enemy. You are causing all this pain and suffering for everyone, including you."  
"This is... some sick twisted mind game... this isn't real!"  
"You don't want it to be true, do you? So are you going to run into your own world again, pretending it isn't happening?" Mina asked as she rested her head on Sage's armored chest.  
"Face it, you can fight it all you want, but it will never change what you have done. You lost Ryo and there is no one you can blame but yourself, because you're the only one there."  
"Why?!" he asked as he fell to his knees in tears. "Why?! Damn it Why?!" The two blonds seemed to completely ignore Ryo's pure anguish as they looked deep into each other's eyes and leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss.  
Ryo looked on heart broken and absolutely enraged, he threw out his arms and let all his anger shout out in an amazing hot blaze of wildfire more devastating than a volcano eruption. Ryo roared and strained as his angst seemed to have no limit but within an instant flash, all the fire all the sounds of agony and heartbreak were drowned out, silenced, as Ryo was suddenly deep under water, floating lifelessly in an ocean of blackness  
  
Mina's baby blue eyes shot open towards the burning evening sky as she jumped up from the small boat she was floating in. Looking around she recalled her location, floating on the lake outside Ryo's cabin in a small brown boat. She went out to clear her head and fell asleep, only to awaken after the stunning vision. The sun was beginning to set for the day and still no one had returned. Carefully standing up in the boat she gazed at the sunset.  
"It's Sage?" she seemed to ask herself a bit surprised, "It is him... it's for real! I want to be with Sage!" she cheered lightly. "You hear me?! I want to be with you Sage! You have to come back safely now!" Mina shouted happily at the setting sun. She appeared so relived that something had become so clear to her, she wanted t be with Sage, and she didn't care about anything else for that moment, not even the heart she just broken with her choice.  
  
"I want to be with you Sage!" the voice echoed, and another set of blue eyes opened, a set of Tiger Blue eyes. Ryo was washed up on what appeared to be a long beach but still there was nothing but blackness. He could only feel the sand and hear the water. "Why am I still alive?" he asked himself in a whisper while coughing up some water. He didn't seemed amazed that he was alive, more so disappointed.  
He tried getting to his feet but he weakly sat back down, throwing his hands down on his legs as his hung his dripping head. It was obvious he didn't see any point in trying to stand up again as he was barely allowing himself the movement to breath. "I'm sorry dad... I said I would make you proud... but I failed," he huffed. "I wanted to make you proud of me, I wanted you to make me glad I was your son despite what happened with Mama... I'm so sorry..."  
Normally after that Ryo would fend off tears as to appear weak in front of his friends but he had no one to hide from in here, and he let it all go. Every last one of his sorrowful and remorse feelings of guilt and sadness, he let out in his tears.  
"I never blamed you for what happened to your mother," yet another voice spoke up. This time Ryo quickly raised his head and looked around for its source and when he found it he almost fell into shock.  
"F....F-Father?!"  
A tall American looking Japanese man, stood before Ryo wearing a safari uniform of when he went to Africa to never return. He was a large muscular person, who looked very much like Ryo obviously. Short and trimmed black hair, brown eyes, and a few more inches in height looked to be the only differences. He took a few step forwards in his tough leather brown boots and kneeled down in front of the warrior slumped in the sand.  
"How can this... is it... am I dead?" he stuttered trying to figure out what else to do.  
"No son you're not dead, not yet and I hope not for a very long time, but that can't happen if you give up now."  
Ryo just stared, too many thoughts were going through his mind at once, most predominantly he was killed and the flames took him to hell. All his thoughts were interrupted however, by his fathers hand on his shoulder.  
"I know your confused Ryo, but try to think for a moment. Where do you think you are?"  
"Hell."  
Hayter Sanada chuckled a bit at the directness of the comment. "You're not in hell son, but you sure are putting yourself through it. Let me be honest here, there are some things I just can't tell you, mostly because I can't understand them myself, but I'm here to help you, don't be afraid.  
"I... don't know how real any of this is... I want to believe you so much but I..."  
"When I died," Hayter interrupted knowing exactly what to say to his son, "it was nothing like I expected. Once everything started to fade, someone started to talk to me, someone who said they knew you very well. He appeared to be a monk as far as I knew, called himself the Ancient."  
"The Ancient brought you here?" Ryo asked for a lack of understanding, but upon hearing the Ancient One, he did feel better about the situation.  
"No, you did," his father continued, and quickly added before Ryo could as the meaning of the statement. "All this ancient did was explain everything to me about you, and I will tell you in all honesty I was blown away, I didn't believe it at first either but it was all true... and I can't tell you how proud I am."  
Ryo become awestruck at the comment, he was still confused as ever but he just heard something from his father that he had hoped to hear all his young life.  
"I'm sorry I never told you before, but I always have been, even before you got that armor and saved the world."  
".... Dad I ..." the warrior couldn't think of anything to say so instead he gave his father a big long hug, letting him know how much he appreciated it.  
"So do you believe me now?"  
"Yeah... I believe you pops..."  
They shared a laugh as they separated their embrace, and sat in the sand together.  
"So you know everything that's been going on?" Ryo asked as he stared at his father like he was five again.  
"I don't understand a lick of it but I can see you're in one hell of a tight spot."  
"Is there anything you can at least tell me? Like where I am?"  
"You haven't figured it out by now? Son, this is your own little world."  
"That's what everyone has been saying and I still don't understand what that means."  
"It means exactly what it sounds like. You created this place in your mind and in your heart that no one can get to but you. And so far you have been beating yourself senseless in here with images of Mina and that Sage fellow."  
"Wait a minute... if they aren't real, then how did you..."  
"Simple, you never let either of them know the real you, no matter how good you were friends with Sage or how much you loved Mina," he paused mid sentence and leaned in close "by the way, very nice job son, very nice!"  
"Pops!" Ryo laughed a bit for the first time in a long while.  
"Okay, okay, just teasing. But either way, you would never let them know the real you. I on the other hand made the real you, so basically its like I have the master key."  
"That's... pretty profound."  
"I don't know what the bloody hell it means but that's why the Ancient said he couldn't come to meet you here, you wouldn't let him in."  
"By any chance do you know how I can get out?"  
Hayter seemed to get serious at the question. "There is an enemy here Ryo, a powerful one and you must defeat him before you can escape your own personal hell in here."  
"Who is he?"  
"That, you have to figure out for yourself, I can't tell you anything more. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, that seems to be the way things like this always work out."  
"Unfortunately I have told you everything you need to know, and I have to leave," he said as he stood up.  
"What? Now? Already? But we just..." Ryo grew upset as if he was about to lose his father instantly.  
"I know, I want to spend more time with you too but you have a world to save."  
"But I don't want to leave you, can I come back here and see you again?"  
Hayter put both hands on his son's armored shoulders, "Ryo I want you to promise me. Never come back to the place, eliminate it, make it disappear. It may be a relief to you at time but it hurts you too much, especially at times like this. I want you to open up and let everyone see what a remarkable person you truly are. No more hiding in the dank hell, got me?"  
"I... I...." And Ryo seemed to smile a bit, "I'll try dad."  
"I know you will, you're my son, a Sanada, and there is one things we Sanada's never do, and that's give up."  
"Never Say Die, Fight Until The Last Breath," Ryo rehearsed the family credo.  
"You got it, now go out there and show them what that means!"  
"Count on it!"  
Despite that moment when Ryo was getting pumped for a fight, he seemed to let it fade slowly. Staring at his father, he let his feelings flow through him freely one last time. He didn't know if it was truly real, or just something his imagination concocted to help him through a tough time, but either way he put all his doubt aside and gave his father one last hug goodbye. "I love you dad..."  
"I love you too son."  
Ryo let go reluctantly and began to turn away but he was halted one more time by a tug on his shoulder. "I have one last thing for you Ryo," his father said as he held open his hand. Nothing was in it as Ryo watched blankly for a moment, but soon, small little sparkles began to float up from the sand and off Ryo's face and gather in the open palm.  
"You remember when you were young, I told you that strong men don't cry?"  
Ryo shook his head in agreement a bit embarrassed.  
"This is the last time you'll cry because of the tremendous pain upon you, all right? Everything is within your ability to handle, I want you to know that, these are the last tears of pain you will ever shed, understand?"  
Ryo looked a little amazed but smiled and nodded.  
"That's my boy," and at that, all the small sparkles came together to form one teardrop shaped pendant, that apparently was filled with the last tears he would shed out of angst. "This is actually a gift from your mother."  
"M-Mama?!" the warrior asked in deep surprise.  
"Yes, she has been watching over you tirelessly since the day she died, and she too doesn't want you to feel anymore pain over this. You've been blaming yourself for fifteen years, its time to lift the burden son."  
"But I..." was all he could manage to stammer in response.  
"I want you to remember, we want you to remember it Ryo, its important that you know, now and for the rest of your life, you are not just a Ronin Warrior, you are Ryo Sanada, and can handle any trial that may befall you. These tears are the last ones from now on," and finally he outstretched his open hand presenting the pendant.  
Ryo simply took the pendant and placed in around his neck, falling behind his breastplate. "I understand and I promise, they are the last," he smiled, "Tell Mama I love her when you see her again..."  
"Good, I will... now run... Run out there and don't look back! I don't want to see you again for a very long time, because you can beat this Ryo! And have a very long life ahead! Go kick some ass!"  
Ryo smirked again and took one last quick look before he turned and began to run off into the blackness, fighting every force of willing and hard emotion to turn around to see the father he lost so long ago.  
"Find him son! Find the real enemy! Don't let the world fool you, you know what must be done!" his father called after. That seemed to be all that Ryo needed to carry on.  
Who knows how long he was running but he didn't stop or tire. His footsteps went across water, sand, rock, dirt, grass, all unseen amidst this blackness but he didn't care, he just had to continue on, he had to find this powerful enemy he knew was out there so he could escape from this place. At last, something appeared before him, again it was Sage, sword drawn, ready to fight and Mina standing by his side.  
Staring evilly unsure at the two, Ryo stood his ground with his katanas in his hand at his sides; then he lowered his head slightly while closing his eyes with a smirk. "No, it's not either of you."  
In that comment was the correct answer, Sage and Mina disappeared, faded into the darkness at the sound of his voice. He continued on, running at his rapid pace, and had to stop at the feeling of whatever type of terrain it was beneath his feet started to tremble violently, he kept his position and awaited whatever it was causing the disturbance. Step by step in a rhythmic pattern, he could hear the armored clang of feet coming towards him and as if the darkness were a standing pool of water, the evil giant Talpa emerged. Eyes glowing evilly, immense sword drawn and ready to strike Ryo just looked up and again disavowed the true enemy. "Wait your turn, it isn't you, but you'll be next on my list," and by way of the statement, the blackness swallowed up the Demon Emperor leaving Ryo to continue to run on, searching for the true foe.  
Running and running, it came close to the end as his final opponent appeared in the distance, not fading in from thin air, not coming from absorbed blackness, but standing off in the distance, as if having always been there watching... waiting...red armor adorned on them both, two katanas each, long flowing black hair, Ryo knew exactly who is opponent was...  
"Well I guess everyone was right," he smirked. "Everything in here has been my fault all along."  
The armored figured turned around and had a semi-smiling expression that seemed to say; "So you finally figured it out" on his face, his face that looked exactly like Ryo's. It was Ryo in fact, in his own mind that is.  
"You do know it's what has to be done, but I'm not just going to lay down and die, I'm fighting for my world too," the mirror image of Ryo finally spoke up.  
"I would be very disappointed in myself if you didn't. Don't worry, I don't plan on losing."  
"Just believe in father's words and you can do it, don't think about the battle outside because that doesn't exist here. Nothing does, it's just you and me. Now... let go of all the pain you've kept in here for so long."  
"Alright then... lets make some noise..."  
The two clones took a fighting stance to each other, knowing it was going to be nearly impossible to surprise the other with any flashy maneuvers. They charged in a blink of an eye, move for move and step for step the duel was evenly matched and extremely fasted paced. Both were out for the kill, each fighting for the sake of their own world.  
Sparks began to fly from the clash of metal; the doppelganger was taking a direct assault on Ryo with vertical and horizontal sword strikes you could set a leveler to. Ryo on the other hand kept defense as he moved his swords in quick and strategic movements, but he knew he had to make an offensive soon, an spur of the moment attack that no one would expect would be the only thing to take this fight and if he knew it so did the Dream Ryo.  
Uncharacteristically, Ryo kicked his double in the stomach and raised an armored knee to his face knocking him forcefully to the ground. Wasting no time he raised both his swords high and brought them down with lightening speed for the deathblow, however to narrowly miss as the Dream Ryo rolled away hastily and steadied himself to one knee.  
"Well that was new," he said with a slight smile knowing that was exactly would it would take to win. A slight gash was over his eye from the forceful knee thrust but he simply let it bleed as he took his fighting stance again. Ryo did the same and waited for the moment of combat yet again. This time however there was no quick charge as the hot headed temper usually called for but instead, Dream Ryo edged towards his opponent cautiously and flipped one of his swords upside down in hand and took an unfamiliar stance. Ryo measured him up, he knew that whatever this look alike was doing, he must have the capacity to understand and counter.  
"With the sword upside down on his arm, that's and good defensive maneuver since I use my left arm to black hand to hand... he's going to try to fight me like he's unarmed..." he smiled deducing his twin's plan. Taking his usual stance he didn't let on that he knew and started to contemplate how this would work, however his thoughts were tweaked a bit as a stinging pain grew on his forehead and he could feel a trickle of blood start to run down. "What the...oh damn it why didn't I see this coming?" he said as he put a hand to the laceration and found that it was a similar wound that he inflicted to his opponent.  
"I'll admit I didn't expect it either but it doesn't change anything, this battle still must continue, no matter what the cost."  
"Now that, I expected," Ryo replied with a smirk and retook up his arms with a half smirk. "Let do this."  
And the fight broke out once more, Dream Ryo was fighting just as predicted, and Ryo was countering just as he had hoped. However it surely wouldn't continue like this. In yet another unanticipated maneuver, Dream Ryo put up both his swords with such amazing power it knocked both blocking arms out of the way, and in the split second they were in the air they charged with an unbridled amount of wildfire energy, and were slamming down just as quickly as it charged.  
Ryo had little time to react as again he was taken off guard but he did react promptly. Moving do the side in attempt to dodge, the two blades came in contact with the length of his shoulder guard and broke it to pieces. Rolling off to the side, both seemed to be a bit surprised at the force of the attack and the damage that was done.  
"Well so much for the protection of the armor," Ryo said while looking to his broken shoulder guard, but as he looked up he noticed that the armor of his opponent was tarnished in the same exact manner. It didn't surprise him though; he figured something like that might occur already. He lowered his guard with a shake of his head and looked his double right in the eye.  
"This is just a slow and tedious process, we don't really have time for it and any damage we do to each other will be equaled out anyway, I say we get this over with, one on one, no holding back."  
"I don't think there is an argument to present here... very well, no holding back!"  
In agreement, they started to pace away from each other a fair distance, it was obvious that this showdown was going to be done in a style unique to Ryo's bloodline... the Traditional Ninja Duel.  
They connected their swords to the Double headed blade and immediately began to charge each other, simultaneously preparing for the attack... "Flare ... Up..."  
It was like Ryo was charging a mirror, they moved so exactly precise, it was definitely a possibility that both may perish from this attack just as easily. They both leapt into the air, swords blazing, eyes of fire and all the will and determination in their hearts, ready to find the victor... "Now!"  
The fire of light was blinding at it collided in mid air clash and showed no sign of relent, both warriors push everything they had into the attack, hoping and waiting for the other to be unable to hold on any longer. Just when it would seem one was about to fall, they increased their energy, straining to stay alive, fighting for their worlds. Everything was going through their minds at the moment, everything they were fighting for, everything they had been through, everything that would happen, everything that they hoped would happen... and everything that had to be done.  
"Armor of Wildfire Flare up Now!" they screamed in unison and one final unbelievable blast of power and energy emanated filling the blackness with light. Fading slowly, the two warriors had both landed on their feet, no more than two feet away from each other back to back, finished from their amazing duel feeling the effects of the struggle. No one moved for a while, until Dream Ryo dropped his swords and fell face first to the ground...  
Ryo let out a tired sigh and turned to his fallen opponent. Looking down he tried to find something to say but immediately he felt a sharp and overtaking pain fill him to the brim as he to collapsed to the ground. The Dream Ryo looked over to his opponent who had fallen next to him on the ground...  
"Why didn't... we see this?" he said with inability to breath easily.  
"We wanted it... to be over quickly... we didn't think..."  
"So... is this all ... over?"  
Ryo looked upward to the blank sky of darkness above him as he heard the question with mixed emotion.  
"...Never... Never Say Die... fight until... the last breath."  
"... I'm not giving up...."  
With a struggle and a grunt, the both struggled to their feet, standing facing each other barely able to keep balance.  
"What are we doing here?" Ryo asked, "Why are we fighting so damn hard? For what?"  
This actually seemed to take the Dream Ryo by surprise, which was unique in itself as they were supposed to think in the same manner.  
"We are fighting each other to save our world but in turn destroy another. Why are we doing this? We're just beating ourselves up in the end... there's too much irony and symbolism here, I just can't stand it!"  
"I... don't know why... but its what has to be done... isn't it?"  
"Why does this world have to be destroyed? Why do I have to kill part of myself? Myself is all I have left now, this is stupid!"  
"So then... what are you saying? That we shouldn't fight?"  
Ryo started to pace around a bit, numerous profound thoughts were fluttering in his mind until finally all the words came."  
"For years I've kept this world separate from reality... A place I could go when I couldn't take another second of life. And since then it seems like there has been an everlasting conflict between us... but..." he stopped mid sentence and turned to his dream-half, "Why does there have to be conflict?"  
"Are you saying that we should... come together?"  
Ryo smiled and held out his hand. "Lets not sit here and think about it and go through thirty thousand dramatic processes trying to make this the greatest thing ever in the universe, lets just do it. Lets just make one whole unit of it all and get some closure, make everything full circle, an undivided Ryo Sanada."  
Dream Ryo looked to the extended hand then to the face of his host, and with a coy smirk he shook his hand. "Like I could possibly argue."  
As soon as they made contact, a white streaming beam of light seem to form a horizon in the nothingness around them, and it grew, larger and larger letting light in, and soon it overcame everything. Ryo blinked a number of times, not being used to the light but his eyes quickly began at the sound of voices off in the distance. When all became clear he realized he was laying flat out on the dirt ground inside Talpa's forest stronghold just as when he went out cold. All too quickly for Ryo all the strain in his muscles the Armor of Inferno was causing returned, it was like his entire body was on fire.  
"I came back... I'm still alive... I did it!" he exclaimed in a tired overwrought whisper. "But it's not over yet..." Using all the might left in him he struggled to stand yet again, "I will always get up... no matter how hard it is I will always get up..." he chanted to himself for motivation, and as he did so, he saw the task before him.  
Talpa, standing ten feet tall towering over the Ronins and Warlords, was trying to toy with them all as if he used full power, they all would be blown away along with half the landscape. Despite the Demon Emperors extremely heightened powers and the Ronins and Warlords had all given up their powers, they were still fighting and staying alive... however barely.  
"Get out while you can! There is no use in staying and fighting he has become too strong! We shall distract him while you make your escape!" a weary Sekhmet proclaimed as their small line of defense was being pushed further and further back.  
"We appreciate the off but even if it is hopeless we still have to fight!" Sai replied as he leapt forwarded to protect the unarmored warlord of venom.  
"How can these warriors fight without so much as a chance?! All is lost yet they still continue to trudge on!" Dais quietly asked Anubis and Cale as they aided him away from the battlefield.  
"No more games! Destruction is upon you all!" the demonic voice of Talpa bellowed as he slammed down his huge heavy blade, erupting a large blast catapulting everyone into one large pile of human mass, ready to be destroyed in one easy stroke. Talpa stood, high above them looking down with red beaming eyes. "It I over... you have lost and are no longer worthy of your armors... surrender to me now and you shall live forever within my soul. You have no choice!"  
Without so much as word was said among the exchanged glances but all knew the next thing to do. One by one they stood up and took up their arms, never to surrender this evil.  
"Foolish warriors. You should know when all hope is lost to you and simply give up. So be it! Your death by your own fault!"  
Raising the sword high above him, ready for the deathblow, all eight warriors looked up, waiting for the last moment, not fearing it for a second. Talpa started to cackle evilly while taking to handles to the handle, then suddenly with a grunt, all when silent. Two blazing katana swords protruded from Talpa's abdomen, making him freeze in shot. The others looked on in confusion but smiles beamed at that realization.  
The swords were pulled out with another grunt of pain and Talpa turned to see what he least expected, Ryo, in the Inferno Armor, blazing so strong that it was literally on fire. The look in his eye was that of pure determination.  
  
"There's one thing you'll never understand Talpa ... A warrior does not fight until all hope is gone... a warrior fights to create hope where there is none... we are warriors with all our hearts and souls ... you'll never win!" 


	17. Chapter 17 No Difference In Victory And...

Chapter Seventeen: No Difference In Victory And Defeat  
  
Ryo's cabin was just the same as it was when everyone left. Small, tidy and cozy, anyone who spent some time there could understand why it was such a nice place to live albeit that it was very solitary. Mina sat tiredly on Ryo's bed watching what remained of the sun go down through the windows. "Always so beautiful. This always has been the best place for watching the sunsets..."  
Stretching out and laying back on the bed she fell onto something rather hard and uncomfortable. Rolling off the bed and pulling off the covers she found the protruding objects, two large thick photo albums. "Wow, these weren't here before... Ryo must have stopped here before he left," she thought to herself as she took one on her lap and began to flip through the pages.  
The pictures were precisely in order of when they were taken following a time line of Ryo's life. "He was such a cute kid... he sure lost a lot growing up but he never lost that smile of his," she went on as the pictures showed Ryo aging. Until finally at age five the pictures jumped about six years, to one of he and Mina together on the school grounds. He was sitting on the ground and she was kneeling next to him with a hand to his shoulder giving the classic peace sign. Mina never noticed it before but as she looked at the two of them in their school uniforms, Ryo really was blushing a lot. Turning the pages she also found that he was often blushing when she was around, yet it seemed that the only pictures that were left in the album were of the two of them.  
It went on that way far into the next album until Ryo was the age of sixteen. Finally other people started to enter the pictures, the Ronin Warriors, and after contemplating that for a bit Mina was a bit surprised at the revelation. "I was all Ryo had for half his life... there wasn't anyone else for him..." The statement stirred in her mind for a little bit but she shook it out, she had made her choice and was sure it was right, she didn't want to have to fight it off. "I can't stay with Ryo out of pity! It wouldn't be right for either of us!"  
Looking down to the book she saw something that reassured her even further. It was a picture of Ryo and Sage at the Date Dojo wearing the classic kendo style uniform and each holding a bamboo kendo stick. They seemed pretty happy in the picture, almost like brothers. "Sage knows me well in such a short time, he would never betray my trust. I made the right decision... Ryo is strong, he'll endure, he always does..."  
  
However enduring was something Ryo was doing at a very great strain. Battling in what could most likely be called a War of Armageddon, the carnage was of epic proportions. Despite Talpa being of at least twelve feet tall, he was just as swift as the smaller Ronin bearing the Inferno armor charged with the Flame of Damnation. Once again the others were forced to stand by and watch their unofficial leader fight for the sake of existence by himself. This time no one dared humor the thought of stepping in, for any way that Talpa's wrath would be turned to the drained warriors could instantly mean death. They had attained many injuries while awaiting Ryo's return to consciousness and defending the armor-less warlords.  
"Man I hate this! It happens every time! Everything is left up to Ryo and we can't do jack to help him!" a disgruntled Kento protested as he watched the sparks fly from the clashing metal.  
"I know how you must feel Hardrock but you must remember our spirit and faith in him does more than you might think. Believe in your fellow Ronin brother and you shall be in the fight with him." Anubis explained as he wearily held himself up with his staff.  
Sage merely looked on as Ryo lost his footing and was being driven back by the Demon Emperor, the look in his eyes was plastered there as the battle went on, if Ryo was not to be victorious he surely would take the entire blame for it. "It's all my fault..." his mind echoed, "I ruined everything for him and at a time like this... I should be in there risking damnation, not Ryo! But what can I do now...?"  
Ryo however for the first time in a while let his mind go of the soap opera of a life he was experiencing and focusing purely on the battle before him. He regained balance and started to fight back immediately. The battle couldn't go on like this equally, the immense power he acquired was driving his body past its limits and every step taken, every swing of the sword, all took their toll on the weary warrior. He leapt into the air and slammed down both his swords, which were blocked from above by the extensively large demon blade of Talpa's dark armor. Somehow Ryo kept balance up there as he continued to pour down his weight.  
"What's the matter Wildfire? Is the flame of Damnation too much for a pitiful human? You seem to be tiring. There is no point in continuing your useless fight! Do the honorable thing and admit defeat to the stronger!"  
"Shut up and die!" and with that, Ryo let out a fierce growl and his armor released a blazing inferno down onto the black armored devil. He leapt down and turned to the giant burning figure before him but he would not let that be the end of it, he charged and began to slash away like a mad man, as if this were his last chance to take victory. It very well might have been. Strike over strike, the armor searing and burning, watching Ryo take a very strong and perilous advantage was more than exhilarating to the on looking warriors.  
"He's gonna do it guys! He's gonna do it!"  
"C'mon Ryo! Just a little more! Don't give up! You got this one!"  
Slashing with endless fervor, Ryo decided it was time for it and in an instant; he connected the handles of his swords, leaped back and charged up... "Rage.... Of... Inferno!"  
Everything erupted into a burning tunnel of fire as all the fortitude in Ryo and his armor came out in an endless burning blaze striking the center of the worst evil this world has known. Pouring out the power, the other warriors had to cover their eyes from the blinding light but the feeling they had within them was overwhelming.  
"He did it! Ryo did it! He did!" Kento cheered as he covered his face with his forearm.  
"It is not over yet! Be prepared!" Anubis warned.  
Ryo fired his deadly flare until it seemed he couldn't yell anymore and fell from his mid-air floating attack, landing on his feet and stumbling to the ground. However no cheers were shouted for the amazing feat or the overall will and strength of mind Ryo had shown... Talpa was still standing, steaming from the heat and tarnished unlike ever before. The Ronin of Virtue obviously dealt a devastating blow to his opponent but that paled to the fact that Talpa had survived a sure-kill.  
The evil demon wobbled a bit but kept his towering balance, "Impressive Wildfire... you have managed to control some of the flame... but it was not enough. It will never be enough! You have taken on a battle you cannot possibly-"  
"Shut up!" Ryo shouted with amazing zeal as he snapped to his feet and drove both fervor swords the stomach of the black armor. Talpa stammered back a bit but delivered a ferocious punch to Ryo's face knocking him a good thirty feet back, leaving the swords still rammed in his abdomen.  
"Ryo gave him everything he had... and he's still standing... the Rage of Inferno is the ultimate attack but it didn't work!" Sai began to explain, mostly to himself.  
"But Ryo is still fighting," Sekhmet interrupted, "Even though he executed a finishing technique that connected but still failed the appropriate goal, he still continues to fight. There is still hope."  
"There is now hope where the was once none... may the heavens have mercy on this valiant warrior..." Dais whispered to the battlefield, watching Talpa storm over to the fallen Ronin, struggling to get to his feet with blood pouring out of his helmet.  
Coughing up the dirt that escaped into his throat, Ryo was trying to quickly catch his breath before the battle would resume, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he strained, it was as if his body weighed a thousand times more than ever before. "No... no I have to get up... it can't end like this... I... I have to..." but it was no use, his body was too worn out to cooperate. Talpa, however, decided to lend a helping hand as he grabbed the warrior by his throat and hoisted him in the air.  
"You have objected to many of my comments during this battle Wildfire... perhaps I should do as you asked and simply kill you without a word," and with that ominous statement, he removed Ryo's damaged helmet revealing a large stream of blood flowing from his head but yet somehow still, Mina's red ribbon that she tied around his forehead lasted through the battle. "Perhaps I shall simply crush your skull and have no words about it!" he continued to taunt as he began moving his half way melted hand up to Ryo's head.  
"It's no good! My body just won't work! I've got to think of something or everything we know will be doomed!" Ryo's mind raced.  
"Wildfire! The power is within you! It is immense but do not fear its evil! Take hold and win this battle! Believe in yourself! Trust the Armor and believe!" Anubis shouted shakily while holding himself up with the staff.  
"Silence undead traitor! There is no use in trying to give hope to the hopeless!"  
"Don't listen to him Ryo! You can do this buddy! I know you can!" Rowen shouted out.  
"Yeah man! You never let us down before and you won't do it this time either! Third times a charm! Send him to hell never to come back!" Kento followed.  
"Don't do it for the world Ryo, don't do it for us or anyone! Do it for you! Prove to yourself you are the strongest warrior in existence!" Sai encouraged.  
Sage looked on as Ryo was struggling to breathe, and he slowly, calmly said "We all believe in you Ryo... all of us. Believe in yourself and your armor and you can win this. The sun will rise tomorrow and our lives can go on, we can settle things between us anyway you want it... but tomorrow has to come."  
Ryo opened one of his eyes and wearily turned his head to look over at his four best friends cheering him on. "They... they have faith in me... they have hope... for tomorrow... hope that I gave them..." his mind went on, "I... I won't... let them down!"  
Suddenly Ryo began to tense up, his armor began to steam as the heat began to rise and Ryo started to growl. Talpa looked on in confusion, the growl turned into a roar as Ryo shot his arms up then slammed them and in the instant, he bellowed "Immortal Hell Fire!" and the entire area surrounding the two titans erupted into mountains of flames. Ryo continued to holler and tense his body despite the tremendous pressure, and as he went on, something began to form at his back. With one final blast of intensity, two large flaming wings came from his back breaking him free of Talpa's grasp. Picking up his head and looking directly at the Demon Emperor, his eyes were glowing an ill-fated red.  
The others looked on in shock, even some in fear, as Ryo hovered there on wings of hell fire, surrounded by flames of damnation.  
"What... what's happening?!" Sai asked with a yell, trying to be heard over the intense fire and explosions on the battlefield in front of them.  
"He's taking full control of the Flame of Damnation! We can only pray he can maintain a pure heart and conscience!" Anubis explained equally as loud.  
Taking hold of the handles of his fervor swords, Ryo charged them up before brutally ripping them out of Talpa. Shaken and a bit unnerved, Talpa actually backed down, but he still held up his sword. "No!" he growled, "That flame, that power was to be mine! You are not the one to wield it! It was to be my tool to bring all of your destruction! I will not accept such defeat!" and he charged at the demonic Ronin with all his might, but as he brought his sword down, Ryo gave a half hearted swing of his sword to block it and the demon blade was shattered to pieces.  
No one felt the urge to celebrate the fact that Ryo had so easily topped Talpa like that, at this moment they were in point of fact more afraid of Ryo.  
"No! This is not to be!" the black armored menace roared again but he would not have much chance to do anything else as Ryo flew in and immediately sliced off the right arm, not allowing it to regain one of it's many weapons. Talpa howled in agony but it was no deterrent from Ryo's onslaught as he swung around and removed Talpa's other arm. Without hesitation, Ryo followed up with an effortless slice to the waistline cutting the towering evil right in half. His torso fell off his legs into the ground howling in unbridled pain and suffering while the legs fell into a heap with the arms. "How is this possible?! How can a heart of virtue control such evil! I am the darkest being ever to exist! How can this come to be?!"  
Ryo slowly floated to the ground and began to ominously walk toward the dismembered armor, not saying a word, red eyes beaming with fire. He stopped about ten feet away from his victim and once again connected his swords.  
"This is it..." Anubis's mind warned.  
Ryo began to spin the blades in a circle, unlike for the Rage of Inferno, and soon, a white-hot blazing circle mimicked the sun in front of him. Raising the revolving swords above him like a propeller, it appeared to be the final blow.  
"Fatal... Rising ... Su~n!"  
Ryo let loose the spinning wheel of inferno right for the jugular and all Talpa could do seeing death bearing down on him once more was scream out in anger and disgust. Swiftly and easily with the deadly precise nature of a ninja, the swords took the head of their target, and returned to Ryo's hand before it hit the ground.  
Spreading the blazing wings once more Ryo slowly took to the air and as he did so, the flames around them seemed to die down lightly.  
"He... he's an angel of death..." Sekhmet proclaimed at the demonic vision before him.  
"I don't think he's finished yet..." Rowen said, keeping a sharp eye on the battlefield.  
"What evil has been created this day?" Anubis questioned himself.  
Ryo slowly raised his free hand above his head as he looked down hatefully at the dismembered corpse of his greatest foe. "To hell with you demon! And never to return again! May eternal agony be your rest!" and with insufferable vengeance, Ryo threw down his arm and five eruptions from the ground occurred, shocking all taking witness. From the pits of fire, unexpectedly, red demon claws emerged, reaching out, each taking a piece of the defeated dark emperor, and dragging it down to hell with them.  
Finally, after all the ground had settled and the flames had died down, Ryo lowered himself to the ground once more. Sending away his blades in a wisp of fire, he began to walk towards the remaining warriors, who had no idea of what was to occur next. The Ronins stepped up first as they were still in armor but they didn't raise their weapons in a sign of trust.  
Still no words spoken, Ryo pointed to Kayura, being faintly held in Dais's arms and made a gesture saying to bring her forward. The Ronins parted and allowed the former warlord to carry her up, albeit very hesitantly. Without so much as a sign, Ryo put a hand to her forehead and after a moment, she began to stir, much to the surprise of the others.  
Opening her eyes little by little, then blinking at the new light, the first thing she saw was the blazing eyes of Ryo, which made her gasp is fear and nearly jump away from Dais, but he held her tight making sure not to drop her.  
"W-Wildfire?" she stuttered wide-eyed and in question. Ryo simply smirked as he took a number of steps back and bowed.  
"I thank you all for your assistance," a very deep and gothic voice said coming from Ryo's mouth. All were too stunned to speak so they just let him continue. "The battle has been won and all worlds are now free to continue living unhindered by such menacing evil. It was an honor to do battle with such noble warriors at my side."  
And still, with no movement from anyone, smoke suddenly began to evaporate out of Ryo's eyes and mouth, as if the power was escaping him. When all was done, Ryo opened his eyes, the familiar tiger blue eyes everyone was accustomed to. His body became limp and barely able to stand as he looked up with a smile he had not shown in weeks and said, "Hey... I told you... I was going to ship him back to hell piece by piece... didn't I?" and at the punctuation of the sentence, Ryo collapsed to the ground flat on his back.  
"Ryo!" they said almost simultaneously however it was Sage who made a rush to where he had landed. He picked his head up and let the blood stain his armor.  
"Ryo! Oh God I'm so sorry! Come on Ryo don't give up on us! Please forgive me! Please! Say something! Come on Ryo! Say something!" the Ronin of Halo went on, practically in tears.  
The weary Ronin of Wildfire looked up tiredly and tried to raise a sore hand. He only just managed to grab Sage by the collar of his armor, pulling him down to speak in his ear. The sound of Ryo swallowing his own blood to speak properly was the first thing he heard. Sage nervously leaned in closer, not knowing what to do or what was going to be said, but he prepared himself for whatever harsh words Ryo may say. Tired hot breath breezed the side of his face, these could possibly be his last words.  
  
"Wh... White ... Lilies..."  
  
Sage looked down, confused and puzzled, but Ryo weakly reached up letting go of his collar, while taking hold of his bandana, Mina's ribbon, and in another tired raspy voice he went on; "Her favorite... flower."  
"Ryo I..." was all Sage could manage, but Ryo's shaky and weary hand silenced him in handing over the torn and tattered piece of bloody cloth. Although Sage had been apologizing for it the entire battle, he wasn't sure that Ryo knew the feel situation between he and Mina, but this proved it, it proved he knew everything. The dying Ronin handed over the ribbon, but Sage took his hand tightly, holding on for dear life.  
"Just... make her... happy..."  
Sage stared on in disbelief.  
"And tell Mia... that ... I'm very sorry..."  
And with those final comments, it seemed like all life within the Ronin Warrior of Virtue, had ceased to exist. With a final tired sigh; his hand fell from Sages, leaving the red ribbon between his fingers.  
The others looked on, seeing his eyes closed, never to open, his chest fell in a final breath, never to breathe again, his voice silenced, never to be heard once more, and his heart, never again to drive him on to fight the valiant battle for the world...  
  
And there was silence...  
  
In that brief moment, it had all ended, no more than ten minutes ago had the world faced ultimate peril from the Dynasty, and now it was too quiet. Sage sat there with his fallen leader in one arm, and the ribbon of the woman he loved and sacrificed for in his hand, sitting there in silence, unable to contemplate a single thought in his head. The three remaining Ronin Warriors circled over to their long time ally and each let themselves fully grasp the situation.  
"He... he gave up everything. He sacrificed himself for a world that gave him nothing but hardship... and no one will ever know about it," Rowen stated while wiping some blood off Ryo's face.  
"It's as if it never happened... there is no one left in the Sanada family, the legacy died with him... and for what?" Sai went on, not being able to look down to Ryo.  
"Don't say that man... There's got to be something we can do..." Kento said with a sniffle. "I mean... this, this isn't anything! We can't just let it end like this..."  
"Why?! Why does this have to happen?! Ryo never hurt anyone! He was a good person! Why did he have to die?!" Sai broke out in a very tearful outburst, hit his knees and punched the ground. "Why does he have to die in obscurity?"  
Another moment of silence came and the warlords respectably said nothing amongst this silent moment. However, Anubis stepped forward and picked up the Harial armor's helmet that was half buried in the ashes. Cradling it in his arms, he advanced on the mourning warriors. "He would have wanted it this way..." he said in a solemn manner.  
All eyes turned to him slowly. "Ryo lived alone, he would want to die alone for the sake of everyone he loved. Ryo's entire life was a constant struggle, he would have wanted to die on the battlefield." The monk kneeled down next to Ryo's body and looked to Sage. "He would want all of us to be happy in the freedom and security he fought so hard to give us."  
Another cold wind blew as Sage finally showed signs of life, laying Ryo out on the ground, respectively folding his hands to his chest in the traditional burial style of a samurai warrior. Anubis carefully placed the helmet on Ryo's head and stood with the others. Holding up the ancient staff, Ronin and Warlord alike gathered around in a circle, folded their hands and bowed their heads as Anubis performed the last rites.  
Moments became hours as all continued to pray for the soul of this righteous warrior and finally, it was settled. It was time to go home...  
"I... I still feel guilty just leaving him here," Sai said, rubbing his eye lightly.  
"Do not worry yourself. From now, this land shall be considered hallowed grounds in the Dynasty, we shall protect its honor with our lives, rest assured," Cale explained with a hand to his shoulder.  
Anubis let out a breath as he stepped up, "Are you prepared?"  
"Not really, but we better leave before..."  
"Before what?"  
"I... don't know, but we should just get out of here as soon as possible."  
"I understand... please gather close, I shall return you to your world."  
"Are you coming with us?"  
"No, my place is here. My reprieve from death is only temporary, I must return to my resting place."  
There was an eerie state of silence among them all; this was strangely awkward albeit sad and sullen. Somehow, the aspect of one of them not returning home was foreign to them but it had always been a possibility, and now that is was reality, the entire aspect of death came under the microscope.  
"Hey Anubis..." Rowen began as the four remaining Ronins gathered.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think the way that you were revived... that it could work for Ryo as well?"  
At that statement, all hopeful eyes turned to the undead monk who seemed to contemplate the question, "I apologize Strata, but I am afraid that even if the powers of the staff were to give life to Ryo once more, it would only be temporarily, such as myself."  
"...I understand," the disappointed Ronin said with his head hung low.  
"Come, let us leave this place."  
Anubis slammed his staff into the ground one more time creating the beaming pillar of light, the bridge to the mortal world. Each gave one last goodbye to Ryo as he lay in the dust and ash, and then entered the pathway.  
  
"Everyone says no one person can save the world... but that's because no one ever knows about it when it happens."  
  
Mia had just put away the last of the dishes that had piled up in the dishwasher as a very melancholic song played on the CD player. It was almost nine o'clock at night and with the discrepancy between the nether realm and mortal realm it had almost been five full days since the Ronins left.  
A large thunderclap stuck outside, startling Mia just a bit. "I don't remember anything about there being rain today," she said aloud calming herself while tidying up. Then something else caught her eye. Out the window, it seemed to be getting brighter, and at this late hour she knew exactly what is was.  
Dropping everything she was doing she made a dash to the back where the lake was and where the pillar had struck down. In the light of the moon she beamed with a smile as she saw a number of figures being silhouetted of the reflected off the lake. "Hey!" she cheered, "Welcome Home!"  
They turned slightly but no one was really giving her a greeting in response. She slowed her pace and came to a stop in front of them and seeing their saddened face, she immediately began to get nervous. "Guys? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked in a fearful voice.  
Again no one offered a response, Rowen stepped up but as he was about to say something he stopped himself like the words were too painful to bear. Sai covered his face from his friends as his sorrow filled him once more and Kento clenched his fists tightly. Sage looked at the ribbon in his left hand then up to Mia as he paced forward.  
"Mia..." he started, but couldn't find the rest of the words.  
Mia began to look around and noticed that someone was missing. "W- Where is Ryo...?" It was obvious she didn't want to ask but still, she had to know.  
"He... said to tell you he was sorry..."  
And silence filled the air.  
"No..."  
"He fought to the last breath to save everything, never giving in."  
"...No!"  
"Mia I..."  
"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! This is all your fault!" and she gave a forceful slap to his face. "You did this to him! You and that whore took everything away and broke his heart! It should have been you! You should have been the one to not come back! It's all your fault! You killed him you bastard! You killed him!"  
During her tirade she tried to swing at him but he held her away by her wrists. The pain of the situation finally hit her as she then became weak in the knees and fell into him weakly. "My God ... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."  
"I know... I know... but you're right Mia, I am to blame for all of this. It should have been me."  
"No Sage I was just..."  
"It's alright..."  
He held her there a moment and let his healing ability try to comfort her as best as it could but it could only do so much. After all, there isn't any cure for a broken heart.  
"She's... she said she would wait for Ryo, at his cabin," Mia explained. "She's been waiting... you should go to her."  
"C'mon, it's too cold out here," Rowen said as he gave a lending shoulder to Mia, leading her back to the house. Kento and Sai followed, each giving a quiet look back to Sage who stood solemn in the night.  
"How can I possibly tell her?" his mind echoed in thought. "I know she was angry with Ryo before, but she isn't so heartless as to not care about his death." Other thoughts began to play out as he began to make the long walk up to the mountain cabin. "What if she decided she wanted to be with Ryo? I supposed having to be the one to tell her is another trial I got myself into."  
It was in fact a three-hour walk up to the mountainside after the forty-five minute bus ride, but it all was a brief moment to Sage as the time was coming all too soon. "So much is happening so fast again, but probably to her it seems like an eternity." As he came to the top of the hill, he could see smoke coming from the chimney, at least he didn't have to worry about waking her.  
Stopping a few feet away from the door he realized he had no idea whatsoever as to what he was going to tell her. He took one more look at the ribbon, and a traumatic flashback played through his mind. "White Lilies" chimed away in his mind and looking around, he noticed, all the flowers at the mountainside were white lilies. Without so much as a thought to it, he picked a few in a bouquet.  
"What am I doing? I have no idea what to say to her... but... she has to know..."  
"Sage?" a light feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. He stood up slowly and looked over to see Mina standing in the doorway in her pajamas and a roaring fire giving light behind her.  
"Hello Mina..." he said for a lack of something better.  
"Sage it is you! You came back!" she cheered as she ran out to him. Jumping up she put her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I guess you knew I'd pick you huh?" she smiled gleefully as she hugged him.  
A look of surprise came across his face; that was actually the last thing on his mind. He took her by the shoulders to get her off him slightly. "Mina..."  
"What's the matter? Aren't you happy about it?"  
"No, that's not it, but... I have something important to tell you first."  
"What? What is it?"  
And once again the words just would not come.  
"Sage?"  
"These are for you..." he blurted out as he handed her the bouquet.  
"Aw Sage you shouldn't have!" she gleamed as she took the flowers and smelled them lightly. "How did you know White Lilies were my favorite?"  
"...Ryo told me."  
  
Mina turned quick with a look of fear on her face, the comment didn't express anything but she obviously was a bit paranoid about it. Looking up to Sage, he had his eyes shut tightly and was biting his lip.  
"What do you mean he told you? Like in conversation?"  
"No Mina he knew... he knew all along and yet he still..."  
"H-He knew?!... What happened?! He still what?!"  
Sage shook his head with his eyes shut tightly.  
"Mina I... I'm so sorry..." With that, Sage pulled out all that remained of Ryo in the mortal world and showed it to Mina, the foul stench of blood emanating from it still.  
"I-I-Is that..." she drifted in her shock at the sight of her ribbon.  
"He knew everything, probably from the start..." Sage began to sob lightly. "...and he still gave his life for us."  
"Oh My God... Ryo..." Mina lightly put her fingers to her lips in disbelief as she stared into the distance.  
"I'm so sorry Mina, I know how much he meant to you, and how confusing it must be right now."  
Tears struggled from her eyes, as she stood paralyzed in guilty fear.  
"It's important that you know that it's not your fault. And... that he said he wants us to be happy together," he consoled as he placed both hands on her shoulders. She brought her gaze back down to meet his eyes, then she let out all her emotions, embracing him tightly and letting her tears flow so freely.  
"I know how you must feel right now... please, if there is anything I can do for you, anything it all, just name it," he comforted further.  
She held him tighter and settled down a bit, but she didn't look at him.  
  
"Please... don't leave me alone tonight."  
  
Sage looked down a bit, saw how badly she was hurting. It was understandable how she might fear being by herself, especially in that cabin, blaming herself, thinking no one loves her anymore. He leaned down and kissed away her tears. Putting his hand under her chin, making her crying eyes meet his, he looked at her lovingly. "I promise I will never leave you," and he sealed the pledge with a deep kiss.  
Picking up her weary body in his arms, he gently carried her into the cabin and right in front of the fireplace, where there was a small afghan on the floor and a pillow with Mina's diary sitting on it. Sage laid her down gently but Mina didn't let go of him. So there they stayed a moment, Mina lying on the floor with her arms around him, and they slowly moved up his body to his face. Pushing the fluff of hair that was always covering one of his eyes, she gazed at his light expression.  
"I love you Sage..."  
"Mina, you can't say that..."  
"Please... tell me you love me... tell me you'll never leave me... no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or does... you'll always ..."  
"M-Mina..."  
"Please..."  
Sage quarreled with himself for a little while inside, he barely ever said such thing to family let alone anyone else. Once again he looked her over, staring at him pleadingly, deep in her tearful eyes...  
  
"I... love you too..."  
  
"No matter what happens?"  
"No matter what happens."  
"No matter what anyone says or does?"  
"No matter what anyone says or does."  
He stared at her again and he realized, he really did feel he meant every word she was making him say.  
"Always Mina... Always..."  
And he gave her a deep and passionate kiss once more.  
"Thank you..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. As she lightly kissed away at his face and neck, Sage quietly pulled the afghan over them both, letting the heat from the fire warm their bodies to each other. And there, that night the blaze continued on through the night, undying, and ever vigilant through the night, watching over the two lovers. Though there was only enough kindle for a few hours, the fire continued to burn down to the very last ash, and even then, it refused to go out.  
A fire blazing so wild, with nothing left to keep it going yet continued to burn...  
  
THE END 


	18. Epilogue A Fire Burning Forevermore

Epilogue: A Fire Burning Forevermore  
  
Atop a small tombstone is a diminutive candle, burning brightly in the early evening wind. The sun was not too close to setting but the stormy clouds hid it rather well and rain threatened the small blaze all day. Six people stood around the eloquently made tombstone...  
  
The Savior Of The World  
That No One Will Ever Know  
May He Rest in Eternal Peace  
Ryo Sanada  
  
Mia kept her eyes closed as she let the epitaph echo in her thoughts, wearing a black dress piece she kept her tears inside, hoping that somehow some mystical power would deliver Ryo back to her, the he'll come flying through a dimensional tunnel between the two worlds, or just somehow come back alive.  
"This feels kind of weird, his body is still in the nether world." Kento said wearing a thick black tuxedo with a long black tie as he stood over the tombstone.  
"Well we couldn't just do nothing, it wouldn't be right." Sai replied dressed in a similar fashion.  
"Why did we leave him there? Was it really all that honorable?" Sage answered wearing a tie-less tuxedo.  
"We can do anything about it now, we should stop beating ourselves up over it, it will only make the situation worse. Ryo would want us to be happy with the freedom he gave us." Rowen explained, while opening his coat to let the heat out.  
A thunderclap filled the sky giving warning that rain was now eminent. Sage wrapped his arm around Mina wearing her black dress and hiding her face with a handkerchief, "We should go before it starts to rain."  
Mia looked out the corner of her eye at the two newly found lovers and fought off every angered and hateful emotion she had. She knew it wouldn't be right to blame them for everything but still, it did seem disrespectful to be carrying on in such a manner only a week after Ryo's death.  
"I would like to stay... just a little bit longer," Mina said in a slight whisper.  
"We'll get caught in the rain, and you're already feeling ill, you should stay where it's warm."  
"All right," she conceded "You go on ahead, I'd like to talk to Ryo alone for a minute."  
"Very well, but don't stay too long, and as soon as it starts to come down, you come to the car."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
Sage gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took his arm from around her and headed off with the others and as soon as they were gone, Mina let out a sorrowful sigh as she knelt down in front of the tombstone. She stayed there quietly for a little bit as she played with the blades of grass.  
"You always were like that... you were always too nice a person. It amazed me sometimes, how someone could be so selfless, but it was like your way of life, like it was dedicated to everyone else. And now you have saved the world and at most, six people have thanked you for it. I know what you probably would say too. That you didn't do it to be thanked, it was just the right thing to do. I hope now that you are resting in peace with all the glory you should have had in life..."  
Roaming her fingers of the engravings, she traced his name. "You know I still love you, just because I chose Sage doesn't change that, I didn't want us to be enemies. I was just acting distant because I was confused... and... I lost a little faith in you. None of that changes the fact that I still love you as a friend and like a brother. I just wanted you to know that, I didn't want to leave without explaining that to you."  
She lightly kissed the top of the tombstone as she stood up and headed for the others. Along the way however, someone's voice caught her attention.  
"Rain shall come soon," it said. It sounded vaguely familiar but not so much as she could recognize it.  
"Perhaps we should go now," a young and female voice said.  
"We will wait," yet another deep voice chimed in firmly.  
"It's alright, it's probably best we go now, I just wanted to seem them together one more time," a voice spoke, so familiar that Mina gasped at the sound of it. She remained hidden behind some shrubbery as she watched the kneeling figure stand up and dust off his long black trench coat. The long collars placed upwards guarded his face from being seen, but as for the others the expressions were perfectly clear. Apparently none of them really knew the deceased other than the young man in the trench coat who left a small bouquet of flowers near one of the headstones.  
"Are you sure? We can wait a bit more if you wish," the young woman said.  
"No, I think this has been enough. I appreciate you coming with me, but there isn't much more I came here to do."  
"You aren't going to visit anyone else this day?" a light yet determined male voice spoke up.  
"That would only cause more problems in already difficult situations. Besides, there is much to do elsewhere."  
"If you are sure..."  
"Yes, I am. Lets go," and with that, he bent down and kissed the top of the older headstone, adjusted his tie, fastened his coat, and looked to the others, ready to leave.  
The five people around him nodded solemnly as they followed him away from the tombstones. With their backs to her, Mina slowly stepped forward, too nervous to call after them. As they walked off into a small forestry of trees they seemed to disappear in the fog, and then were unable to be seen at all.  
Mina crept over to the headstones, and noticed one was obviously much older than the other. Out of undying curiosity, she knelt down to get a closer look. Standing up against the stone, the bouquet of flowers that was left there were in fact white lilies. Nervously picking them up in her hand she smelled them a bit but when she picked them up, the name on the newer tombstone became clear.  
With a light gasp she almost dropped the flowers in shock. She knelt in even closer to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her but sure enough, it said what it said.  
"How... who...? No, it-it couldn't have been!" she said with a stutter.  
Shaking her head a bit Mina simply smiled as she put down the flowers again. "I must miss him too much. I'm not thinking rationally." She told herself as she stood up. "That could have been anyone."  
Now she headed off to meet the others, a bit of haste in her step to get out of the cemetery quickly, not looking once behind her to the gray tombstone.  
  
Here Lies The Body Of A Man  
Taken From The World At His Prime  
Father To A Courageous Son  
Husband To A Lost Wife  
May He Have Eternal Rest  
Hayter Sanada 


	19. Authors Notes & OST

=============================================================== Authors Notes. Hey everyone, what did you think? This was my first real shot a Ronin Warriors Fanfic and I am very open to feedback. Praise, Criticism or just the fact that you think I suck, I'm all ears. Also I should apologize for the long ass gap between updates. I had a few home issues that no one wants to hear about. Also to anyone who tried to email me I apologize for due to circumstances beyond my control, I had lost my original email and could not receive nor respond to any emails sent over the long period of time. I'm open to questions, comments, and suggestions, let me know and I promise you'll get a response. I'd like to make up for lost time.  
  
My Email: MaskOfEclisis@aol.com  
  
Thanks To: Amanda Swiftgold - for hosting my story and not dropping it, because I was absent so long, and most of all hosting everyone's story that inspired me to actually try this. Elephants 2000 - for giving me the most amazing and addicting feeling I ever experienced in my life of having a total stranger telling me she likes it so much that she can't wait for more. Thank You Very Much! Ghost Of The Dawn – For that Awesome reflective yet untitled piece of art that really inspired a lot of chapter sixteen! Thank you and keep up the good work! Hana-Chibi - for reviewing and giving me inspirations, and giving me something to read when I was stuck on chapter 5 Dragon Blood - for continually reading my crap and becoming very emotionally involved, and also coming up with a new name for Mina. Unfortunately I can't put it here because children may be reading...  
  
And to everyone else who took the time to read White Lilies. Thanks!  
  
Comi Sani Dai ~G Ronin  
  
White Lilies Soundtrack  
  
Hey everyone, if your reading this then you really must have nothing better to do, or were looking on the page listings in the Fan-Fics and went "Soundtrack? What the hell?" Well as I was writing up this story I used a lot of music to help me out and as it went along, it seemed there was one song that defined each moment in the story. I hope to share that song and reasons why I chose it with you. Also, if you haven't read White Lilies, and plan to, THANK YOU! And don't read this! Contains spoilers! All of them! If you don't plan to read White Lilies you suck, go ahead and read on you big jerk.  
  
Ryo's Theme: NickelBack - Hero  
I originally had something else planned for Ryo's theme but as the story grew, Ryo's character became broader and it was harder to find a song that would cover every aspect of it, and then it hits me. Also in this song, the love of hero as his relationship with Mina. I think it works because it shows the valiant warrior in him as well as the heartfelt human, and also his ever-present insecurities about who he is.  
  
Mina's Theme: Enigma - Gravity Of Love  
There is an image that I did a very poor job of pulling off with Mina. I wanted her to be a love-deprived soul that was seeking someone to say it, do it, and devote it to her and her alone entirely. She wants and needs love so badly she would go to extremes to get it and if there was the slightest hint it wasn't the purest heartfelt kind, she would find better. So thusly, the gravity of love is too much for Mina to resist, as is hers.  
  
Breakfast at Mia's : Green Day - Time Of Your life  
This song is just beaming with nostalgia, good times, bad times, fun times, hard times, I don't think there was a much better choice for the Ronins coming together and reliving the moments of their life again. Green Day made a classic with song, in my humble opinion.  
  
Mina And Ryo: Lifehouse - Hanging By A Moment  
It was difficult to find a song that would capture the essence of the entire story of Ryo and Mina. It had to be soft to reflect tenderness, hard to reflect the power, heartfelt to express the fortitude, and light to reflect the happiness it gives them. Before, I was using a cluster of songs to serve my purposes but then I heard this song on the radio and it perfectly combined every last aspect.  
  
The Dynasty Lives: Static X - Cold  
There's one thing to say about this song; Evil, Evil, and more Evil. What sums up the Dynasty better? But not only that, I had to do something that would also portray about how the Warlords were being taken again but also were willing to fight it with all their being. I thing the tune of this captures that the best.  
  
Ronin Reunion: Bon Jovi - It's My Life  
When the Ronins called their armor all together once again after two years, I wanted that to come out as a very powerful moment but also very blissful. They had to be called to fight evil and the world was in trouble and blah, why can't they be happy? Bon Jovi puts Determination, Power and an overall high into the moment with this song.  
  
Identities Revealed: Adema - Pain Inside  
Mina finding out that Ryo was a Comic Book hero is a large turning point in the story. I wanted to turn away from the "Wow you're a Ronin Warrior? That is so cool!" attribute that usually goes along when they reveal themselves, and I wanted to see if I could capture what it would be like if someone we loved turned out to be some superhero. Also, trying to keep to her personality I made Mina a bit more hurt than many others would be. She loved Ryo with all her heart and something like this shattered her faith in him, and I needed a song that placed all that pain and heartbreak.  
  
Betrayal: No Doubt - Don't Speak  
The lyrics fit together like a warped puzzle piece. When Mina and Sage kissed like that, it was supposed to be more of a moment of confusion more than anything else but the main fact remained that Ryo and Mina's relationship was almost dead and buried. I think since it's a female singer it shows the decisions was more Mina's than Sage's, showing how desperately she wanted to be loved.  
  
Unbroken Promises: Tantric - Mourning  
Ryo is used to his loved ones leaving him, but Mina is someone he wouldn't give up without a fight. He knew it wouldn't be the best time to confront Sage, and somewhere deep down inside he knew it wasn't all his fault. When he went to the lake after Mina, it was a mixture of just about every melodramatic foible one could imagine, and when a Ronin is faced with such a challenge he stands tall. I believe Tantric's Mourning captures the sorrow and determination that's beaming in Ryo, that his promise to love her unconditionally still held true.  
  
Anubis Returned: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Other Side  
I doubt there is a character that has more sides to him than Anubis. The good, the bad, the dead, the undead, the Ronin, the Warlord, it makes you wonder how a man with such a confusing life knows exactly what he must do so often. His life and death has had so many twists and turns, it's a complete jumble that only he can understand, just like the song. There are sides to everything that only one person can understand.  
  
Kento's Theme: Iron Maiden - Wicker Man  
Wicker Man as portrayed in this song is someone who lives their life their own way, or at least that's what I got from it. Kento is like that, living his life his own way, careless of what others think of his freestyle life, I think that exudes from the man when he trains himself in the story.  
  
Sai's Theme: Live - When Dolphins Cry  
Sai is obviously the pacifist of the five, that was made clear endless times, but he has an unshakable duty to save the world so he continues to fight on, hurting himself inside. The battle in his element I think shows the battle within himself to stay true to who he is. He is a lover of all aquatic life but to survive he had to do battle with it, and when he realized that, it made him stronger. When Dolphins Cry is not only a symbolic title, but as the song goes, it delivers the message that you have to fight for what you care about and that may also hurt it.  
  
Rowen's Theme: Lenny Kravitz - I Want To Get Away  
A man that had been hit with plenty of life's hardballs still refuses to look at the unfair situations he's faced with subjectively. Rowen never seemed to be much of a whiner to me but one thing I know is that when a person doesn't complain a lot on the outside usually is holding it in on the inside. Him damning a mountain to hell illustrates that I believe. Also his freedom of flying and letting go as he fell, that freedom is what I saw in Rowen, and Lenny Kravtitz's "I Want To Get Away, Fly Away" hit the nail on the head there.  
  
Sage's Theme: NickelBack - How You Remind Me  
The meditative quiet and stern young man determined to defend the light from the darkness, one would think the trip in self discovery would be a walk on the beach to Sage, so I changed it around a bit. Letting him see what it feels like to be insecure as the rest of us, and what it felt like to be slowly falling in love. Mina so easily flew into his consciousness he obviously was becoming overwhelmed and instantly called it love. "How You Remind Me" gives a struggled impression of what it's like to be away from someone you feel so strongly for and how that distance can make you think more deeply into it.  
  
Wildfire: Linkin Park - Runaway  
Technically Ryo did run away on the general outlook when he was supposed to be training. Going home to sort out his thoughts and gather himself and ending up spending the entire week there, that was running away from his problems but also, it too was helping him fuel his most powerful trait as a human being and as a Ronin Warrior, his undeniable fire within himself. Every song Linkin Park has ever come out with always told some powerful story about who is within yourself so just about any song could have fit here for any Ronin but Runaway paralleled it with the unbridled fire I was getting at.  
  
Decent Into Evil: Trans Siberian Orchestra – Sarajevo  
Okay, basically it's just Caroling Of The Bells with a 60-piece orchestra behind it and led by killer drums and one badass guitar. I needed something that was war like in nature and also very unwarlike as this is not two countries fighting within the usual disputes, this was five men going off to fight an entire other world. I needed something that delivered the saying "This is War Unlike Any Other". Who knew a Christmas song would do that?  
  
Battle With Venom: Static X - Get To The Gone  
A lot of people don't like the big heavy yelling screaming inaudible lyric type music, but I doubt there is any dance beat that would express the mad rage in this battle. With the confusion and trauma that was going on with Ryo at the time, and throwing himself into battle completely and fully to escape the pain would lead to an insanely tremendous battle. Hard hitting, fast paced, deadly skilled, one could lose sight of the right way to fight. Lots of pounding going on.  
  
Battle With Deception: Kid Rock - Bawitada  
The way this song moves; big heavy hitting power, then low-key straightforward lyrics, then hard hitting again, it is like the actual soundtrack let alone symbolic nature. Kento strives to end the battle quickly by attacking with everything he's got head on, where as Sai is keeping things evenly balanced  
  
Battle With Darkness: Linkin Park - Place For My Head  
The lyrics in this one really do nothing to reflect the fight, which is surprising for a Linkin Park song. Its more so the tone of the music, where as it starts low, then picks up, hits you with something insane, then it get so quiet you put the speaker to your ear, then out of nowhere blasts you with everything its got. Fighting in pitch-blackness and toying with your opponent goes well with that. Cale silently waiting in your blindness, then striking at you like a rabid wolf.  
  
The New Ronin Warriors: Namie Amuro - System 2000  
Another song I can't say much in fluid lyrics because I can't understand a damn word she is saying. You'll just to have to hear this one for yourself to understand. The formation of the "New Ronin Warriors" would be dramatic in any Fan-Fic so unfortunately I'm not being original there, but I like to think this formation of heroes in the time of the worlds greatest need added a little oomph to the scene. System 2000 sort of gives that very impression  
  
The Flame Of Damnation: Stabbing Westward - Save Yourself  
I was looking for something that could capture the torment and angst of not only Ryo but also the Ronin Warriors who could not help him during this torturing ordeal. I may have done a poor job of portraying it but I wanted this scene to show that the Ronins had it just as bad as Ryo did, that it hurt them inside watching Ryo struggle alone. However this song is more so directed to what is going on in Wildfire's mind.  
  
Ryo's Little World: Cranberries - Electric Blue First of all I do know that Ryo's eyes are Tiger blue so don't kill me. I originally heard this song when I first came to Miss Swiftgolds site and it stuck with me up to this point. The song doesn't really tell much of a story and its actually confusing but that's exactly the scene I was going for. This was his own little world and there really isn't any straightforwardness to it.  
  
Battle Within: Pete - Burn  
When you think of Ryo Vs. Ryo, a song that has to do with fire is expected but predictable, is it not? I decided to go a little different and target the fact that it's a human being going against himself than a warrior of fire going against himself yet keeping that aspect as well. Burn's title in itself seems to cover the fire aspect as well as some of the lyrics in it but the majority of the song it's more like he will not be the way he is, or in retrospect, he will not be like the way he is inside.  
  
Damnation Versus Evil: Rob Zombie - Superbeast "Hey yeah I'm the one that you wanted, Hey Yeah I'm the Super Beast!" Need I say more? Ryo allowing the flame of damnation to exist within his body put him on equal footing with the supercharged demon emperor, it was a battle of the super beasts. This was a cataclysmic battle that needed a powerful high impact brutal song to go along with it. The immense power with the armor of inferno, which Talpa wanted so desperately, was now attacking him with deadly magnitude.  
  
Immortal Hell Fire - Disturbed - Down With The Sickness  
Personally I love this song. It's blatantly obvious that it's a song about the rage welling within until the demon has to be released from inside and goes on an unstoppable rampage. I need something that said Ryo has had enough; he can't take any more of it. The dynasty, the mystical armors, the love life, all of it, and now every bit of rage well up inside releasing a demon of hell onto the battlefield. I can't really describe it well, (duh) but if you read the scene and play the song, you'll feel it.  
  
Death Of A Warrior - Ayumi Hamasaki - End Roll  
I can't say how these lyrics go well with the dramatic scene, mostly because I don't have a bleedin' clue as to what she's saying. I wanted something sad but proud, so show that that it was a valiant deed of great magnitude, but also remind of the traumatic and heart wrenching the battle was to get there. The question remained, "Was it really worth it?"  
  
Going Home - Alice In Chains - Don't Follow  
When it's all said and done, the heroes have made their stand and the ash has fallen, you can't forget the soldiers who fought just as hard and valiantly for the similar cause. The Ronin Warriors and The Dark Warlords each fought a long arduous journey and will not be forgotten. But as their battle ends, they must return with heavy hearts. Walking a path many can't follow, they leave their friend behind. Ryo too has gone to a place that they can't follow, he's made his mistakes and settled his dues he to cannot be followed.  
  
Epilogue - Linkin Park - In The End  
OK, I'll admit it, Linkin Park is my favorite band, but that's really not the only reason I have like eight of their songs on my track listings. It is extremely overplayed on the radio so I'm pretty sure everyone knows the lyrics. "I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter." I just wanted to hit that line hard, interpret it your own way, this is wide open for you to see it any way you wish. 


End file.
